The New Guy
by Bel'sCorpse
Summary: ¿Cuantas veces un chico no pone el organizado mundo de un salón, patas arriba? Sucede en todos lados, mucho más si es atractivo. Todos en esa clase piensan que Naruto es apuesto, incluyendo un moreno de profundos ojos negros. CHAO HIATUS! HE VUELTO!
1. The New Guy

_**Antes de cualquier cosa, les digo que esta historia ya está terminada. La escribí hace mucho tiempo, sólo que quise corregirla para no publicarla en su versión original, que era una total porquería.**_

**Ahora sí, he vuelto, pero no por eso con inspiración. Aún así, ya estoy planeando la continuación de I.A, que espero terminarla, por que no la voy a abandonar. Mientras tanto, les dejo este fic que ya lleva tiempo guardado en una carpeta que casi nunca abro. Sólo espero que les guste. Es una trama sencilla, y yo creo que el resumen lo dice todo. **

**Veela-chan.**

**P.D.: Actualizo todos los miércoles. **

**Advertencias: **Este es un fic YAOI (relación chicoxchico) así que si no eres partícipe de éste género, todavía estás a tiempo de irte. No quiero quejas después si es que quedas traumado.

**Información: **Algunas partes de la historia se suceden en Shibuya, un existente barrio en la ciudad de Tokio. Los lugares como tiendas, bares e incluso edificios, no son reales.

_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

THE NEW GUY

¿Cuantas veces un chico nuevo no pone el organizado mundo de un salón, patas arriba? Sucede en todos lados, mucho más si es atractivo. Todos en esa clase piensan que Naruto es guapo, incluyendo un moreno de profundos ojos negros.

Por: Beautiful-Veela.

Capítulo Uno: El Nuevo.

Apagó el despertador con un acertado manotazo, lanzando el pobre aparato contra el suelo sin ninguna clase de consideración. Bufando descontento, ocultó la rubia cabeza bajo las almohadas, reacio a levantarse, mucho menos sabiendo que era su primer día de clases en una escuela totalmente nueva, al otro lado del mundo. Hacia una semana había estado disfrutando del delicioso sol de California, recorriendo la ruta sesenta y seis con su mejor amigo, al más puro estilo americano. Pero en el más extraño arrebato, sus padres decidieron cambiar de aires temporalmente, como hacían cada vez que se cansaban de la gente con la que convivían. Así que sin el menor aviso ni preparación armaron las maletas, empacaron la casa y escogieron el destino más extraño de todos los otros que tenían a disposición: Japón.

-¡A desayunar! –Se escuchó la voz de su madre desde la cocina-. ¡Bajen, vagos!

Seguro de que ya no podría dormir aunque quisiera, comenzó a prepararse de muy mala gana. Tiró el pijama junto a unas cajas que todavía estaban cerradas en el mismo instante que abría la puerta del armario para sacar el uniforme, lo cual no le causó gracia alguna. En su anterior secundaria se podía asistir con ropa normal, y dejar su característica chaqueta naranja con negro no era una opción. Terminó de arreglarse quince minutos después, con el tiempo pisándole los talones. Se echó un último vistazo en el espejo del pasillo, evaluando su apariencia: el cabello rubio y enmarañado le caía graciosamente sobre la frente, los ojos velados todavía por el cansancio brillaban irremediablemente, y las extrañas marcas en sus mejillas se notaban más que nunca.

-¿Naruto? –su padre lo llamaba-. Llegarás tarde, baja ya.

Gruñó en voz baja, fastidiado. Desde que se habían instalado en una preciosa casa de dos plantas en un tranquilo barrio de Tokio no había cruzado una sola palabra con su familia. Estaba tan enojado, que la necesidad de hacérselos saber era cada vez más grande. Detestaba el hecho de no poder conversar como antes, pero ellos tenían que entender que mudarse así como así era algo bastante precipitado. Se lo habían llevado de los Estados Unidos a dos semanas de clases para terminar el colegio y no había tenido tiempo de despedirse de sus amigos, ni siquiera de tramitar los papeles para que le permitieran usar su permiso de conducir en la capital nipona. Estaba seguro de que Colin, su mejor amigo, debía estar furioso con él. La computadora todavía no llegaba, así que tendría que buscar otra manera de entablar contacto y explicarle las cosas con más calma. Volvió a gruñir, esta vez de dolor, cuando se golpeó el codo contra el barandal de madera.

-¡Ahí estás! –Kushina lo abrazó con fuerza-. Tu almuerzo –le entregó una pequeña caja envuelta en tela escocesa-. Es una costumbre típica de aquí.

Compuso una mueca un tanto falsa para responder a la alegre sonrisa de su madre. Le besó la mejilla por cortesía, no por que de verdad quisiera despedirse de ella y corrió a la puerta de calle, ignorando olímpicamente a su padre, que un poco más alto que él, con el mismo cabello y ojos, agachó la cabeza, alicaído. Ellos también se sentían mal, pero que podían hacer, ya estaban allí, así que les tocaba acostumbrarse.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar? –preguntó Minato sentándose en una banqueta junto al mesón

-Tocino –replicó su esposa-. No hay que olvidar nuestras costumbres americanas.

-¿Aunque seamos japoneses?

-Aunque seamos japoneses –sentenció

-

Naruto frunció el ceño, molesto por el frío. Estaba todavía a unas cuantas calles del colegio, sintiendo la necesidad de escaparse. No quería ir, pero debía. Llamarían a su casa, asustados diciendo que su hijo no aparecía, y se armaría la grande. Por ser estudiante nuevo, Kushina había pedido que le monitorearan los pasos estrictamente al menos hasta una semana después de su ingreso. La idea de un castigo tan pronto no le agradaba tanto, así que se resignó y continuó caminando. Detuvo la marcha cuando estuvo a unos cien metros de la puerta de entrada, analizando a las demás personas que entraban como si nada. Distinguió en todos los uniformes una banda de colores, y los que parecían del último año llevaban una de color rojo, así como la suya. Nadie le llamó verdaderamente la atención, pero él consiguió que todas las miradas se posaran sobre su persona ni bien puso un pie en el jardín. La gente lo observaba descaradamente y luego se volteaban a cuchichear, incluso logró captar un pedazo de conversación al que respondió con una retahíla de insultos mentales.

-_Bastards_ (1) -murmuró en voz baja entrando al edificio por las puertas de vidrio-. Esto es una mala idea.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras encaminaba sus pasos al tercer piso, donde según indicaba un pequeño mapa de la escuela que le había entregado su madre, quedaba sexto curso (2). Al subir las escaleras se encontró con un pasillo totalmente vacío, ocupado únicamente por los casilleros empotrados en las paredes y el incesante murmullo de muchas voces que salía flotando por el quicio de la puerta. Considerando seriamente el marcharse aunque se ganase una buena reprimenda, dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresarse por donde llegó, cuando una mano grande se posó en su hombro, deteniéndolo. Aterrado, se volteó de golpe, encarando al extraño, que resultó ser alguien que conocía muy bien: Hatake Kakashi, el novio de su tío Iruka, el único motivo por el que no le molestaba estar en esa cuidad donde prácticamente no conocía a nadie, sin contar su familia.

-Te estaba esperando –dijo con entusiasmo, sonriendo bajo la máscara que le cubría casi toda la cara-. ¿Estabas escapando, Naruto-kun?

Asombrado, el rubio se deshizo del agarre, sin dejar de mirar al hombre frente a el. Sabía que Kakashi era profesor, pero no esperaba encontrárselo precisamente en esa secundaria impartiendo clases a su salón; tenía mucha suerte. Y sonrió ampliamente, algo que no había hecho desde hacia siete largos días. Un poco más contento, desistió de la idea de irse, pero se quedó de pie en el pasillo, temeroso. No quería entrar, no quería pasar nuevamente el bochorno que conllevaba ser el nuevo, en especial si las clases llevaban medio año en funcionamiento. Se revolvió nervioso, mirando por la ventana.

-Claro que no –respondió lentamente-. Sólo quería recorrer el lugar –vaya mentira, bastante convincente (entiéndase el sarcasmo)

-Eso puedes hacerlo en el receso –le dijo acercándose un poco-. Ahora, adentro, tengo una clase que impartir.

-Pero…

-Pero nada –le atajó-. Vamos, gallina.

Molesto pero alentado por el comentario, siguió a su profesor con paso firme hasta en interior del salón, donde su confianza murió. Levemente sonrojado e intentando taladrar el suelo bajo sus pies con la mirada, sintió los ojos de toda la clase clavarse en él. Reacio a levantar la cabeza continuó con su tarea, mientras el rasgueo de la tiza sobre la pizarra disminuía. Kakashi se sentó en el borde del escritorio, junto a Naruto y le pasó un brazo por los hombros en un intento de calmarlo, pero con eso solo lo puso peor.

-Gente, les presento a Uzumaki Naruto, su nuevo compañero –le palmeó la espalda-. Viene de California aunque tiene raíces japonesas, pero no lo discriminen por eso, sigue siendo hijo de nuestra patria.

El amargo sentido del humor de Kakashi era vergonzoso. Algunos presentes se llevaron una mano a la cara, mientras que otros movían negativamente la cabeza, incluso el rubio se unió a ellos intercambiando una corta mirada con un muchacho de cabello castaño y extrañas marcas rojas en las mejillas. Ahora sí, completamente tranquilo, decidió presentarse él mismo antes de que su padrino (como lo llamaba cuando iba a visitarlo en casa) dijera alguna otra tontería.

-Me llamo Naruto –puntualizó lo obvio-. Vengo de…

-Eres raro –le interrumpió una voz femenina desde el fondo del salón-. Soy Yamanaka Ino.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó, confundido

-Dije que eres raro –repitió, acercándose-. Pero eres guapo, muy guapo.

Nadie se inmutó por ese desubicado comportamiento por parte de la bella rubia de ojos celestes, es más, todos parecían haber estado esperando algún movimiento. Sólo Naruto, quien nunca se hubiese imaginado estar en una situación como esa, abrió los ojos de par en par, visiblemente turbado. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás cuando sintió la fría pero suave mano de Ino seguir las marcas en sus mejillas que asemejaban bigotes de gato. Sonrió y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

-Neko –le susurró al oído antes de regresar a su lugar

-Muchas gracias Ino por tu intervención –habló la chica que se sentaba a su lado-. Soy Haruno Sakura, la delegada de la clase. Te pido perdón por el comportamiento de mi amiga –le sonrió-. Pero si estás guapo.

-Gracias –replicó levemente sonrojado. No era normal que dos chicas le dijesen que era apuesto-. Ustedes también lo son –añadió con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

"Iruka tenía razón, su sobrino si es coqueto" pensó Kakashi parándose junto al rubio. Lo miró de reojo con su único ojo libre antes de buscar un lugar en el cual ubicarlo. Todas las mesas parecían estar ocupadas, todas salvo una. Casi al final, junto a la ventana, una mesa doble era ocupada por una sola persona, un apuesto moreno de profundos ojos negros y pálida piel blanca. Su padrino sonrió con malicia bajo la máscara, perforando a su alumno con la mirada.

-Te sentarás junto a Sasuke.

Toda la clase volteó automáticamente, era imposible.

-

Faltaba todavía una hora para el receso y ya estaba exhausto. Le escocían los ojos de cansancio, el sol le golpeaba directamente la cara, y tenía las piernas entumecidas por estar tanto tiempo sentado. Además, junto a él, un témpano de hielo atendía la clase como si nada. Parecía que la luz no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pues ni siquiera parpadeaba cuando alguna nube se movía descubriendo por completo la esfera brillante que irradiaba en el cielo. Frunció el ceño, escondiendo la cara entre las manos, fastidiado.

-¿Te pasa algo? -preguntaron a su lado-. ¿Estás bien?

Lo miró fijamente, un poco confundido por ese contacto tan directo. Si mal no recordaba, la clase pasada había sido bastante dinámica, y habían tenido que trabajar en pareja, pero como su compañero era tan comunicativo como las piedras, nada salió como se planeó en un principio. Respirando profundo, cerró los ojos azules. Las personas de su tipo, tan serias, no le agradaban para nada.

-Estoy perfectamente -replicó con sequedad-. Me molesta un poco la luz, eso es todo.

Dicho eso, concentró su ofuscada mente en la pizarra, donde Anko, la profesora de Historia, intentaba hacerles entender a todos, los sádicos comienzos de las famosas Guerras Púnicas (3). En su antiguo colegio ya le habían enseñado sobre ellas, así que se sorprendió a sí mismo comprendiendo a la perfección lo que hablaba la bella pelinegra. Incluso tuvo el valor de levantar la mano cuando preguntó la fecha exacta en la cual la guerra finalizó. Jamás había sido un as en lo que a los estudios se refería, pero sabía defenderse muy bien.

-Bien hecho, Naruto-kun -le felicitó-. Ustedes deberían aprender de él y poner más atención cuando hablo. Desde hace dos días que estamos con lo mismo y no pegan una.

Con una inevitable sensación de bochorno haciendo mella, el rubio decidió callar lo que sabía por el resto del día, no sería que se ganaba enemigos antes que un par de amigos.

-

El aire fresco del jardín mejoró su humor hasta hacerlo prácticamente soportable para sí mismo. Aún le quedaba la rabia de haberse mudado de imprevisto, pero no había sido del todo malo. Se había encontrado con su padrino donde menos lo imaginaba, Iruka tal vez lo estaría esperando en casa cuando regresase del colegio, y si todo seguía bien, volvería a hablar con sus padres, que ya le hacía falta.

-¡Cuidado! -gritaron a lo lejos

Acto seguido, una pequeña pelota de color rojo rebotó contra su cabeza con desmedida fuerza, causándole un pequeño moretón que más tarde se notaría a simple vista. Cerró los ojos de golpe por el dolor, perdiendo momentáneamente la concentración, hasta que sintió algo húmedo chocar contra la mano que todavía apoyaba en el suelo. Asustado, miró hacia su izquierda, donde un pequeño perro blanco trataba de conseguir que lo acariciase.

-¡Akamaru! -gritó la misma voz-. Siento el golpe, estaba jugando con él.

-No te preocupes -replicó rascándose la nuca-. ¿No están prohibidos los animales aquí?

-Sí, pero yo tengo permiso especial -se sentó junto a él, cargando al perrito-. Me lo regalaron como parte de un tratamiento médico para controlar mis alergias. Soy Kiba, por cierto.

-Naruto.

-¿Eres de aquí?

-Nací en los Estados Unidos, pero toda mi familia es japonesa, por los dos lados, aunque se mezclaron con americanos -sonrió-. La mezcla es interesante.

-¿Y es natural? -preguntó apuntándole la cabeza-. Lo siento, es que no estamos acostumbrados a ver rubios de ojos azules por aquí.

-Lo sé, en la calle me miraban raro mientras venía para acá.

Tras esa extraña conversación, continuaron charlando hasta que la campana tocó. Los dos chicos, con el perro incluido, regresaron al interior del colegio, mezclándose con los demás alumnos. Subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y entraron al salón.

-

El lápiz resbaló lentamente hasta el suelo, chocando con los zapatos de su compañero. Guiados exactamente por el mismo impulso, ambos se agacharon al mismo tiempo para recogerlo, rozando levemente sus manos. La descarga eléctrica tan extraña los dejó confundidos unos momentos, para luego teñirles la cara de un sutil rojo que se notaba sólo si se miraba de cerca. Naruto agarró el lápiz con fuerza, levantando rápidamente la cabeza para continuar atendiendo la clase, pero a los pocos minutos comprobó que sería imposible. Esos ojos negros se habían quedado grabados a fuego en su retina.

Sasuke tardó unos segundos en recomponer su característica máscara de frialdad, escondiendo detrás, la rara sensación que le había causado esa piel morena. Nadie, nunca, le había llamado la atención de esa forma. Cuando entró al salón cinco horas atrás, supo que ignorarlo sería bastante difícil. Pero de todas maneras, él era Uchiha Sasuke, disimularía perfectamente, pues esa era su especialidad.

-Uzumaki, a la pizarra -Morino lo apuntó-. Vamos, no tengo todo el día.

El rubio maldijo en silencio su mala suerte. Justo en clase de matemáticas tenían que enviarlo precisamente a él a resolver un problema. Podría haberlo hecho más o menos bien si es que momentos antes su concentración no hubiese sido interrumpida por dos perlas negras bastante brillantes.

-¿Qué pasa si no sé como resolverlo? -preguntó una vez frente al pizarrón-. Es que no presté mucha atención.

-Te enviaré ejercicios extra de tarea, regresa a tu lugar.

Algunas risas oportunas no tardaron en aparecer, pero se lo tomó con calma. Ya estaba acostumbrado a su bajo rendimiento en la materia que más detestaba. Aún así intentaría prestar más atención, si es que podía.

-

-¡Ya llegué!

Dejó la mochila junto con el saco del uniforme en la entrada, mientras agudizaba el oído para captar algún sonido dentro de la casa, pero no escuchó nada. Algo confundido avanzó a la cocina, donde su madre se entretenía preparando el almuerzo. No lo había oído por que tenía puestos los audífonos de su reproductor; era una mujer muy joven todavía, tenía sólo 33 años.

-Mamá -dijo en voz alta-. ¡Kushina!

La aludida dio un respingo involuntario, soltando un afilado cuchillo que cayó muy cerca de sus pies descalzos. Quitándose los audífonos con rapidez, se agachó a recogerlo, fulminando a su hijo con la mirada. Detestaba por sobre todas las cosas que la sorprendieran de esa forma.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso -le ordenó reanudando lo que hacía-. Es un milagro escucharte, desde hace tiempo no me hablas.

-Lo siento -sonaba verdaderamente arrepentido-. Pero sabes muy bien cual es la razón... debieron habérmelo dicho.

-¿Para que te negaras enseguida? Claro que no, además, tú haces lo que se te dice y punto.

-Ya no soy un niño, tengo derecho a saber las cosas que se les ocurren si es que tienen que ver conmigo.

-No me levantes la voz, Naruto -le espetó-. Yo sé que ya no eres ningún niño, pero no estaba segura de como lo tomarías.

-Si no me dices, no me entero -utilizó un poco de humor negro, ese que siempre sacaba de casillas a su madre, la mujer más paciente del mundo-. No quiero comer.

Murmurando frases incomprensibles, el rubio abandonó la cocina para encerrarse en su silenciosa habitación. En el camino de regreso había pensado seriamente en hacer las paces con sus padres, pero estos parecían reacios a aceptar una tregua. No se había imaginado que Kushina reaccionaría de esa manera, pero la entendía un poco, él estaría igual de molesto si su hijo no le hablara. La culpabilidad le cayó como un peso muerto en el estómago que reclamaba comida, más tarde bajaría por cualquier cosa con la cual engañarse.

-Que más da -dijo en voz alta mirando en derredor-. Tengo mucho por arreglar.

Su habitación era un auténtico desastre: todas las cosas seguían guardadas en sus cajas, sólo los libros y la ropa estaban fuera. Convencido de que le tomaría mucho tiempo terminar, decidió ponerse manos a la obra antes de que se hiciera más tarde, o se arrepintiera. Aún tenía deberes por hacer, entre esos, los ejercicios extra que le había enviado Morino para que practicase un poco.

* * *

-¡Naruto-kun!

El chillido fue más agudo de lo esperado. No había puesto ni un pie en el jardín y ya las tenía colgadas de los brazos con el modo lapa en encendido permanente. Ayer simplemente había cruzado no más de cinco palabras con ellas al principio de la clase, pero ahora se les había aficionado la idea de seguirlo a donde fuera. Bien, le agradaba tenerlas cerca, pero no sabía si podía contarlas como algo más que compañeras de salón.

-¿Por qué tan callado? -Sakura le tiró del brazo con fuerza-. ¿Estás bien?

-Un poco cansado -admitió-. Ayer me acosté tarde.

Eso era verdad. Después de acomodar todas sus cosas donde se suponía debían ir, tarea en la cual perdió cinco horas a lo mucho, bajó hasta la mesa del comedor para ponerse a estudiar. Había intentado con toda su alma resolver esos malditos ejercicios de matemáticas, pero cada vez que se empeñaba en la tarea, unos ojos negros llenos de confusión le acaparaban la mente. Era estúpido seguir pensando en él. Esa sólo un chico más, nada importante, otro se sus compañeros. Pero vaya compañero. Era guapo, alto, de piel suave, pero lo más impresionante eran esos orbes tan negros como la obsidiana, que lo miraron de una manera muy extraña. Consciente de que no lograría ningún avance, guardó sus cosas y regresó a su habitación.

-¡Hinata! -La voz de Ino lo sacó de sus pensamientos-. ¡Hinata!

La aludida giró la cabeza rápidamente ante la mención de su nombre, chocando su mirada opalina con la azul eléctrica del rubio. Un débil sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, el cual se apresuró a ocultar con los libros que llevaba en la mano.

-Ya, ya -la calmó Sakura-. Llegaste temprano hoy, creí que vendrías con Neji.

-Se quedó con mi papá -replicó-. Ayer enfermó y el médico no llega hasta el medio día. Yo insistí en que debía ser yo la que lo cuidase, pero ya sabes como es, bastante terco.

-No le gusta que faltes a clases y con justa razón -Ino le acarició el cabello-. El año pasado estuviste a punto de reprobar por tantas faltas.

-¿Faltas? -Naruto preguntó en voz alta, no siendo esa su intención-. Lo siento.

-No importa -le sonrió-. Estuve enferma la mayor parte del anterior año y pasé en un hospital casi seis meses. Si no hubiese sido por este par -las apuntó-. No hubiese logrado pasar. Me llevaron los deberes hasta que por fin salí y pude venir a clases normalmente.

-Sí, el último mes -Ino arrugó el ceño-. Bueno, bueno, será mejor que entremos.

-Saluda a Neji de nuestra parte -dijo Sakura soltando al rubio-. Nos vemos, Naruto.

-Hasta luego -la rubia le plantó un beso en la mejilla

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron de pie en medio del patio mirando en direcciones distintas. Algo cohibidos comenzaron a caminar juntos, bastante separados.

-¿Quién es Neji? -preguntó de improvisto, tras unos momentos de silencio-. Si es que no te molesta, claro.

-Es mi novio -dijo con sencillez-. Pero es mi primo también. Venimos de dos ramas distintas de la familia; somos pocos los apellidos que surgieron en la época Edo (3) que se mantienen vigentes hoy en día.

-¿Hay más?

-Yo sólo frecuento cuatro familias -se rascó la cabeza-. El clan Akimichi, tienen un heredo de mi edad, Chouji; el clan Inuzuka, su heredo, Kiba; el clan Uchiha, con Sasuke; y el clan Aburame, con Shino. Son muchos en realidad, pero esos son los más conocidos.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón, se detuvieron.

-¿Pasarías el receso conmigo? -preguntó el rubio componiendo una pícara sonrisa

-Claro -dijo la pelinegra

-Entonces, nos vemos.

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, se encaminó a su lugar. Sasuke ya estaba allí y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que a Hinata no le pasó desapercibida. ¿Sería que a Naruto le atraía el Uchiha? Adicta como era a las relaciones entre hombres, detalle de su personalidad que sólo Neji conocía, estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarlo a liarse con él. Después de todo, hacían linda pareja.

-Ellas tenían razón, si es guapo -pensó, corriendo a su sitio.

-

-¿Y ustedes?

Akamaru comenzó a ladrar, revolcándose a los pies de Hinata, quien entendió lo que quería y le rascó la panza. Kiba, todavía de pie, sacó una pelota de béisbol bastante sucia y maltratada de la mochila que llevaba a la espalda, y la lanzó al rubio antes de sentarse frente a él.

-Pensé que te gustaría -explicó-. Hace unos años me la gané en un juego de los Gigantes, en San Francisco. Te la regalo, es tuya.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, confundido-. ¿Cómo supiste que me gusta el béisbol?

-Lo supuse, además, todo buen americano tiene un equipo favorito. A mi no me sirve, ni siquiera me agrada el deporte.

-Vaya Kiba, tú si sabes ser dulce -dijo Hinata riendo entre dientes-. Esa es su forma de decirte que te considera un buen amigo, sólo acepta.

-¡No tartamudeaste! -se hizo el sorprendido-. La hubieras visto hace tiempo, no podía mirar a nadie a la cara; era demasiado cohibida.

-¿En serio? -eso si no se lo creía-. No parece, cambiaste bastante.

-Digamos que entendí un poco tarde que si no ajustaba mi actitud, iba a perder a alguien importante... Neji jamás se hubiera fijado en mí de no ser así.

-En eso te equivocas -Kiba le golpeó la frente-. Él estaba enamorado de ti desde antes que te volvieras alguien sociable. Lo que le llamó la atención fue tu timidez, tonta.

-Supongo que tienes razón...

Naruto sonrió de medio lado, contemplando la pelota que tenía entre las manos. Kiba le recordaba inevitablemente a Colin, quien tenía un temperamento parecido, y Hinata, a Sam, su prima, una chica tímida pero extrovertida al mismo tiempo. Tal vez no se le haría muy difícil adaptarse a su nueva vida, al menos no tanto como había imaginado en un principio.

-Por cierto, esta tarde iremos a Shibuya, las chicas y yo -dijo Hinata, sin soltar a Akamaru-. ¿Quieren venir? Me pidieron que invite a más personas.

-¿Ya les dijiste a los demás? -preguntó Kiba, interesado. Ino le llamaba la atención en más de una forma

-Chouji y Shikamaru irán después, Gaara y Temari regresan hoy de Egipto; Shino no puede, Neji también irá, Lee igual, sólo faltan ustedes.

-¿Y Sasuke? -preguntó Naruto, arrepintiéndose de inmediato-. ¿No es amigo suyo?

-Sí, pero él no es de los chicos que van a un bar por las noches, casi no sale con nosotros -la pelinegra se puso de pie, sonriendo extrañamente por el comentario de Naruto-. Los esperamos a las siete frente a _Imago Mundi._

-¿Dónde trabajas? -Kiba parecía sorprendido-. Creí que te daba vergüenza que te viéramos con el uniforme.

-Ya no importa, de igual manera hoy me dieron la noche libre.

La campana tocó antes de que pudieran dar una respuesta, pero ese silencio Hinata lo tomó por un sí. Esperó hasta que se levantaran y regresaron al salón.

-

-El libro que tienen frente a ustedes es una copia del clásico original de Romeo y Julieta -dijo Kakashi sosteniendo otro igual-. Cada uno de ustedes, junto con su compañero de mesa, vendrán hacia adelante de la clase y representarán una escena de la obra escogida por mí.

Las bocas de todo el salón cayeron hasta el piso. Una cosa era leer en voz alta, otra muy diferente actuarla. Además, la distribución de personas estaba bastante desequilibrada: la mayoría del salón estaba ocupado por parejas del mismo género. Una mujer tendría que fingir ser hombre, y un hombre una mujer. Y si mal no recordaban, la escena final era un beso, seguido de la muerte de Julieta. ¿A cual de todas las parejas les tocaría precisamente ese pedazo de cuento?

-Comencemos...

Lo que al principio les pareció una muy mala idea, terminó convirtiéndose en algo verdaderamente divertido. Los más bromistas del salón exageraban las cosas hasta el punto de hacer reventar de risa a su público, con profesor incluido. Kakashi era el único maestro de toda la secundaria que tenía técnicas de enseñanza como esas: estaban aprendiendo al dedillo toda la novela escrita por Shakespeare sin leerla. Cuando Sakura e Ino terminaron con su presentación, los ojos de todo el salón se posaron en la mesa faltante: Naruto y Sasuke se tensaron visiblemente.

-Pasen, caballeros.

Se levantaron a regañadientes, con los libros en la mano para poder leer los diálogos.

-No van a necesitarlos, en esta escena no hay que hablar -el extraño tono de voz de Kakashi los asustó-. Naruto, tu serás Romeo, y Sasuke, tú Julieta.

-Gracioso -murmuró quedamente el moreno

-Esa es la parte más dramática de toda la historia, Romeo, acuéstate en el escritorio para que todos puedan verte -ordeno Kakashi. El aludido se apresuró-. Ahora, Julieta, el amor de tu vida ha muerto y vas a despedirte de él. Fingiéremos que ya has dicho tus líneas, entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es besarlo, y luego suicidarte con una daga. Fácil.

La pálida piel de Sasuke se decoloró mucho más al escuchar lo que tenía que hacer, pero él no era el único. Naruto temblaba ligeramente acostado sobre la mesa, tratando de contener las arcadas de su estómago: iba a ser besado por un hombre. Aceptaba que haber sido tan injusto con sus padres no fue lo más acertado, pero que Dios lo castigase de esa manera tampoco era justo.

-Vamos muchacho, que esto es parte de tu nota -Kakashi lo acercó a la mesa-. Es sólo un beso, no es que vayan a enamorarse luego.

Con eso sólo consiguió ponerlos peor, pero Sasuke, conociendo como conocía a ese hombre, sabía que era mejor hacerle caso antes que negarse. Así que respirando profundamente, se volteó hacia el rubio, lo sujetó por los hombros y lentamente comenzó a acortar la cercanía entre sus rostros. Pero en lugar de besarlo, llevó la boca hasta su oído, donde le susurró unas insinuantes palabras:

-Linda boca...

Sin esperar una respuesta, lo besó profundamente ante el asombro de toda la clase.

(1) Bastards: bastardos en inglés.

(2) Aunque en otros fics no lo he dejado claro, yo utilizo el sistema de clases de mi país, que consta con seis años de secundaria antes de entrar a la universidad.

(3) Las Guerras Púnicas fueron una serie de tres guerras que enfrentaron, entre los años 264 a. C y 146 a. C, a las dos principales potencias del mediterráneo de la época: Roma y Cártago.

(4) Época en la historia japonesa comprendida entre 1603 y 1868, cuando la época del shogunato llegó a su fin.

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	2. Mint Flavor

**Bueno pues, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Quería agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review, de verdad, gracias. Ahora, aclarando una duda, Naruto y los demás tienen entre 17-18 años. También quería agradecer expresamente a una de mis lectoras por corregirme una pequeña falla en el capítulo anterior. Así es como se forman los buenos escritores. Arigato, Katsurag. xD.**

**Por cierto, quería hacer una observación acerca de un personaje: Hinata. Yo sé que normalmente, y con normalmente me refiero a la serie, la chica es bastante tímida, pero aquí decidí quitarle ese defecto tan encantador para volverla alguien más sociable. Cualquier comentario acerca de eso será bien recibido. Sólo espero que les agrade el cambio. **

**Veela-chan. **

* * *

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic YAOI (relación chicoxchico) así que sí no eres partícipe de éste género, todavía estás a tiempo de irte. No quiero quejas después si es que quedas traumado.

**Información:** Algunas partes de la historia se suceden en Shibuya, un existente barrio de la ciudad de Tokio. Los lugares como tiendas, bares e incluso edificios, no son reales.

* * *

**Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

The New Guy

Capítulo Dos: Mint Flavor

Su boca reaccionó inmediatamente a la contraria, como si llevase bastante tiempo deseando su contacto. El moreno hizo un poco de presión, logrando que Naruto entreabierta la boca lo suficiente como para meter la punta de su lengua y rozar levemente a su confundida gemela. Ese simple gesto le puso la carne de gallina, pero lo que más lo asustó fue que comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

Consciente de la asesina mirada que le dedicaba su sensei, Sasuke apresuró el proceso separándose del fallecido Romeo con una regla entre las manos a modo de daga, y la enterró en su estómago, pretendiendo un suicidio digno. Para no ensuciarse la camisa en el suelo, dejó caer su peso sobre el pecho del rubio, la cara quedando peligrosamente cerca del cuello dorado.

La clase no tardó en salir de su estupor, prorrumpiendo en aplausos, todos ovacionando esa hazaña que muchos no se veían capaces de cumplir. Los dos actores hicieron una ligera reverencia evitando tocarse o entablar contacto visual, y regresaron a sus lugares.

-Eso les garantizó una buena calificación –dijo Kakashi, asombrado-. Ahora quiero que todos escriban un reporte resumiendo la obra y detallando la parte que ustedes representaron.

-Hai, Kakashi-sensei –replicó la clase al unísono

-No olviden entregarlos el lunes, a primera hora.

-

Nuevamente encontró a su madre en la cocina, pero esta vez no estaba sola, Minato la acompañaba. Cuidando que ninguno de los dos lo viera, se escabulló hasta su habitación. No tenía hambre, pero en esta ocasión no se trataba de algún tema referente a sus padres. Aún podía recordarlo: fue frío y caliente al mismo tiempo.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a los labios, rozándolos delicadamente con la yema de los dedos. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan suave, ni siquiera cuando besaba a su ex novia. La boca de Sasuke era tan diferente al resto de su piel, que parecía imposible que perteneciera a la misma persona.

-Tonterías…

Dejó la mochila junto al velador y se acostó en la cama. Detestaba el silencio, por que era ahí cuando más se ponía a pensar en su vida, otra cosa que odiaba. Era como si su cerebro se hubiese programado a sí mismo para auto compadecerse cada vez que estuviese completamente solo. Maldijo en voz baja, ocultando la cabeza bajo la almohada.

-¿Hijo?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su padre al otro lado de la puerta, pero aún así le permitió pasar. Incorporándose sobre los codos, se enfrentó a su copia. Es que eran idénticos, sólo que Minato tenía el cabello más largo y le llevaba casi un palmo de altura.

-¿No vas a bajar? –preguntó mirándolo directamente-. Tu madre nos está esperando para comer.

-La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre –se le hacía muy incómodo hablar con él, pero esa conversación ya era un avance-. Me duele el estómago.

-Por favor –insistió-. Vamos.

-

-¡Iruka!

El castaño lo esperaba de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina luciendo una radiante sonrisa. Hacia más de dos años que no veía a su sobrino en persona, sólo había hablado con él por correo. Bajo la atenta mirada de su cuñada y hermanastro, Iruka abrazó a Naruto con desmedida fuerza, aplastándole algunas costillas en el proceso.

-Tenemos que hablar de tu novio –dijo ni bien se separó de él-. Kakashi es un demente.

-¿Estudias en la secundaria Konoha? –Preguntó, desviando la mirada hacia Kushina-. Tú lo inscribiste allí, ¿verdad?

-Me pareció una buena idea, considerando que mi hijo no tiene muchos conocidos aquí… –dijo con un tonillo de fingida inocencia-. En fin, a la mesa –cortó la conversación

-

Jeans apretados, _Chuck Taylor's _(1) sucios y raídos, camiseta negra con un extraño espiral estampado en blanco, y su chaqueta naranja con negro; estaba listo. Agarró las llaves de la casa, su celular y la billetera del velador junto a la cama. Una vez en el pasillo revisó su aspecto en el espejo, contento con lo que veía. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, se despidió de sus padres y su tío sin dar muchas explicaciones de adónde iba y corrió a la puerta de entrada.

Cuando estuvo afuera, respiró el cálido aire nocturno típico del mes de Julio. Se dejó llevar un momento cuando, de repente, la estridente voz de Kiba lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Iban vestidos más o menos parecido, pero en colores distintos. Intercambiaron unas cortas palabras antes de comenzar a caminar calle abajo.

-¿Shibuya queda muy lejos? –Preguntó el rubio tras quince minutos de incesante caminata-. Ya me duelen los pies.

-Ya falta poco –dijo Kiba sin ralentizar la marcha-. Sigue caminando.

-Eso dijiste hace cinco cuadras, muchacho.

Unos minutos después llegaron al barrio más bullicioso y abarrotado de la ciudad de Tokio. Bares, tiendas, casinos, todo brillaba a su alrededor en brillantes luces de neón que les impedían apreciar el verdadero color de las paredes. Sin detenerse mucho tiempo a admirar el atractivo paisaje, continuaron su camino. Bordearon unos cuantos comercios que vendían cosas de dudosa procedencia hasta dar con un antro bastante reciente por el estado de la pintura, al que precedía un gigantesco letrero que rezaba en brillantes luces azules _Imago Mundi_.

Unos pasos más allá, Hinata les hacía señas con la mano para que se acercasen.

-

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Lee y Kiba, ocupaban la mesa más alejada y escondida del lugar, pero también una de las más grandes, ubicada junto a la pista de baile. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados, a excepción de cinco que esperaban pacientemente por sus ocupantes.

-¿Ese es el uniforme? –Preguntó Kiba apuntando a la camarera que se acercaba directamente a ellos con el rostro envuelto en la penumbra-. Ya entiendo por que te da vergüenza.

El traje en sí consistía de un conjunto de dos piezas de color verde, decorado con enredaderas, digno de una amazona, que combinaba perfectamente con el lugar: un pedacito de selva tropical traído hasta la civilización. Pero lo que hacía más provocativo el traje, si cabía, era la descarada raja que dejaba a la vista el muslo derecho, permitiendo recrearse dignamente la vista, sin pasar a lo morboso.

-¡Chicos! –Exclamó la muchacha a unos cuantos pasos de la mesa-. No esperaba verlos aquí, mucho menos a ti, Hinata.

-Ya sabes, se me ha vuelto costumbre –replicó la pelinegra-. Creí que hoy tenías libre -añadió, a lo que la castaña negó firmemente con la cabeza.

-¿Trabajas aquí? –preguntó Sakura

-Así parece –replicó TenTen, su compañera de clase-. Bueno, ¿Qué van a pedir?

-_Mai Tai original_ (2) para todos –se adelantó Hinata-. Y prepara cinco extras, Neji está por llegar.

-¿A dónde fue? –preguntó la castaña mientras anotaba el pedido

-Los Sabaku regresaron hoy de Egipto y fue por ellos.

-Enseguida regreso.

Tras interrogar a Hinata acerca de su, al parecer, amplio conocimiento en bebidas embriagantes, la conversación tomo un giro distinto, centrándose en la vida personal del rubio. Todos querían saber como había sido antes de llegar a Japón y el motivo por el que se mudó desde tan lejos.

-¿Por qué vinieron a vivir aquí, Naruto-kun? –Preguntó Sakura, jugueteando con un mechón de pelo rosa-. No me parece lógico un cambio tan radical.

-Mis padres suelen cansarse de la gente –explicó el rubio-. Entonces decidieron que querían cambiar aires, y escogieron esta ciudad por que toda mi familia vive aquí. Soy japonés aunque haya nacido en América.

-¿Dejaste mucha gente importante allá? –Ino desvió la mirada un momento, centrándola en la pista de baile-. Debió ser horrible.

-Todo fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de despedirme ni de pedir explicaciones, pero no puedo hacer nada, ya no.

-Me imagino que debías ser muy popular entre las mujeres –intervino Kiba-. Aquí todas te adoran.

-¿Eso es cierto? –Bromeó rascándose la nuca-. Pues… puede decirse que tenía unas cuantas admiradoras.

-Que modesto –dijo Lee cerrando un puño-. No está mal admitir ese tipo de cosas; estamos en la flor de la juventud, después de todo.

-Cierra la boca, Lee –TenTen había aparecido de la nada cargando una charola gigantesca-. Aquí tienen.

La castaña se retiró después de dejar frente a sus amigos un vaso de casi quince centímetros de alto, decorado con cerezas en el borde, repleto de un líquido amarillento que despedía un delicioso olor.

-¿Acaso planeas emborracharnos, Hinata? –preguntó el rubio bebiendo un sorbo. Arrugó la nariz por instinto para disfrutar luego del concentrado sabor-. No está tan mal.

-Esa es más o menos la idea –al suyo le dio un buen trago-. Vamos, que no muerde.

-

Neji apareció media hora después, acompañado de cuatro personas más. Chouji y Shikamaru, quienes saludaron a Naruto desde la puerta, se adelantaron, mientras los otros tres esperaban a Hinata, que se había puesto de pie, encaminada en su dirección.

-Tardaste bastante –dijo la pelinegra abrazándolo-. Hola, chicos.

Gaara devolvió el saludo con una escueta sonrisa, al contrario de su hermana, que le besó la mejilla. Los ojos negros de Temari viajaron hasta la mesa, posándose delicadamente en la nuca del rubio.

-¿Quién es él? –Se adelantó Neji-. No lo he visto antes.

-Como no, si llevas dos días sin asistir al colegio –tiró de él, indicándole que la siguiera-. Es el nuevo.

-Es guapo –comentó la rubia

-Eso dicen todas –aportó Hinata

-

-Naruto-kun, él es Hyuuga Neji, mi novio.

El rubio le dedicó una sincera sonrisa, perforándolo con sus ojos azules. No cabía duda de que eran primos: tenían los mismos ojos plateados. Concentrado como estaba en captar el parecido entre los dos Hyuuga, no notó cuando alguien le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y plantó un beso en la mejilla. Sea quien fuere, despedía un atractivo olor a cerezas.

-¿No es tierno? –Utilizó Temari un tonillo infantil que arrancó varias risas a todo el grupo-. Él es mi hermano Gaara –tomó ella el control de las presentaciones-. Y yo soy Temari.

-Es un placer –dijo en voz alta para hacerse oír sobre la música-. Uzumaki Naruto.

-Lo sé –volvió a besarle la mejilla y regresó a su lugar, junto a Shikamaru-. ¿Te han dicho que eres bastante guapo?

-Sí, seguido –confesó conteniendo una carcajada-. Tenías razón con eso de que todas me adoran, Kiba.

-Siempre tengo razón –gruñó el otro tras beber un trago de su _Mai Tai_

-

El reloj marcaba las 12:30 cuando Sakura arrastró a Naruto hasta la pista de baile para hacerles compañía a Hinata y Neji, quienes sonrieron al verlos acercarse. TenTen, quien había terminado su turno hace rato, agarró a Lee del cuello de la chaqueta y se unió a los demás.

-¿No bailan? –Preguntó Ino a Temari, que miraba con suma atención como el rubio se movía al compás de la música-. ¿Temari-chan?

-Sabes bien que a Shikamaru no le gusta moverse –replicó con amargura-. No tienes idea de cuantas cosas he tenido que intentar para que se ponga a tono.

-Te estoy escuchando –terció el aludido con voz cansina. En realidad le importaba muy poco lo que su novia dijera-. Ya es bastante problemático que estemos aquí, como para que andes divulgando nuestras intimidades.

-Lo siento –repuso componiendo una divertida sonrisa-. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

-Sí, ahora sí.

Kiba se volteó hacia Ino con la clara intención de pedirle que fueran a bailar, pero en ese mismo instante ella le había hecho la misma propuesta a Gaara, quien aceptó a regañadientes. Apretó un puño bajo la mesa, tratando de controlar la mala expresión que pugnaba por formarse en su cara. Una rubia reemplazó a la otra. Temari le golpeó la frente con el índice, llamando su atención.

-Deberías decirle –sonrió cómplice. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que el castaño sentía por Ino-. O si no, podrías perderla.

-No sé de que hablas –gruñó, levemente sonrojado

-Estás enamorado de ella.

-Mentira.

-Verdad.

-No.

-Admítelo –amenazó con un puño-. Por tu propio bien.

-Ya, ya… sí, me gusta.

-Así me gusta, ahora sólo tienes que hacérselo saber.

-Me rechazará, lo sé –agachó la cabeza, mirando el hielo derretirse dentro de su vaso-. Jamás se figaría en mí.

-¿En quién sino?

-En alguien como Sasuke, o… Naruto.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado, comprendiendo la situación. A veces los chicos podían ser tan estúpidos.

-Tú eres tan guapo como ellos –dijo sin reparos-. Tienes todo lo que necesitas para ganártela, lo que pasa es que te da miedo.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

-

Sólo cuando estuvo a una cuadra de su casa, Naruto se percató del potente olor a licor que despedía su ropa. En el antro no lo había notado por que todo el lugar olía igual, pero afuera, la cosa era distinta. Además, llegar hasta allí completamente solo había sido una hazaña considerando lo lento que se movían las cosas a su alrededor. Estaba ebrio, lo sabía.

De repente lo invadió un miedo estúpido. Si su madre lo viera en ese estado, despertaría a media ciudad con sus gritos. Pero si lo pensaba mejor, no era la primera vez que se aparecía borracho en la puerta de entrada. Es más, una semana antes de mudarse se había dignado a llegar cerca de las seis de la mañana junto a Sam y Colin. Los tres daban pena, pero Kushina se guardó las reprimendas para otro momento.

Sonriendo torpemente, acortó la distancia que lo separaba de su casa. Una vez frente a la puerta, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, escogiendo una pintada de azul. Le tomó varios minutos cazar la cerradura, pero cuando lo logró, giró lentamente la manivela, evitando hacer ruido. Sin molestarse en encender la luz de la sala, avanzó hasta la cocina, buscando algo que calmase la sed que le quemaba la garganta.

Nunca más volvería a mezclar _Mai Tai_ con vodka. La combinación de esos dos había causado una reacción poco amada por él. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas en el mismo instante que se había llevado el vaso a los labios, pasando el amarillento liquido por su garganta.

Se sirvió un poco de agua, la cual no tardó en regresar al vaso. No le cabía más líquido dentro. Vagamente consiente que si no llegaba a su cama pronto y descansaba, vomitaría, apresuró el paso. Subió las escaleras lentamente, sujetándose con fuerza al pasamano, hasta cerrar la puerta tras él.

-Muero de sueño –mustió quitándose la chaqueta

Se metió bajo las sábanas habiéndose sacado los zapatos. No le apetecía para nada cambiarse de ropa, no si el simple movimiento lo mareaba. Cerró los ojos, pensando que no podía dormir por lo mucho que le ardía la garganta, pero se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos. El reloj que reposaba en el velador marcaba las 4:30 A.M.

* * *

Hinata lo abrazó fuertemente por la espalda, a modo de saludo. Neji simplemente se limitó a dedicarle una respetuosa mirada, que valía lo mismo que el cariñoso gesto de su amiga. Aunque era lunes, Naruto prefirió llegar temprano para no levantar sospechas de la horrible jaqueca que lo persiguió todo el fin de semana. Su madre habría estado a punto de descubrir el por qué su hijo se sentía tan mal, si no le hubiese quitado de las manos la ropa que había utilizado esa noche. A pesar de haber estado dos días en reposo constante, el olor no se había ido.

-Este viernes saldremos de nuevo –dijo la pelinegra, despertándolo de su letargo-. ¿Vienes?

Pensó seriamente en declinar la propuesta, pero la ansiosa cara de su amiga le impidió negarse. Asintió levemente, seguro de que se arrepentiría después. Una vez podría engañar al instinto de madre de Kushina, pero dos… no estaba realmente seguro.

-Nos vemos, Naruto-kun –se despidió Hinata alejándose de la mano de Neji.

Se quedó de pie unos segundos, mirando la nada, cuando alguien le golpeó el hombro con fuerza. Kiba le revolvió el cabello mientras iniciaba lo que parecía una larga charla sobre su fin de semana, al mismo tiempo que se encaminaban al salón.

-

-Los reportes, por favor.

Kakashi se sentó en el escritorio sin despegar la vista de un curioso libro color verde, cuyo título le hacía señas a Naruto desde la portada: "Tácticas". Cuando fue su turno de dejar el reporte en el escritorio, se entretuvo un poco intentando leer el nombre del autor, oculto bajo los dedos de su sensei.

-Sí, es de tu abuelo –dijo cerrando el libro de golpe-. Vendrá a Tokio para una conferencia de prensa la semana que viene.

-Oh, vaya –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Regresó a su lugar lentamente, con una extraña sensación de pena presionándole el pecho. Hacia más de cinco años que no veía a su abuelo por el simple motivo de que él y Minato no se llevaban bien. Sabía que en el fondo los dos se querían y extrañaban, pero el orgullo Namikaze les corría por las venas, y jamás admitirían algo como eso, o tal vez sí, en la circunstancia adecuada.

Aunque había pasado tanto tiempo, aún recordaba las muchas veces que viajó junto a Jiraiya, el famoso creador de la serie Icha-Icha, reconocida mundialmente como literatura para adultos. Estuvo en París, Moscú y muchos otros lugares, los cuales nunca tuvo oportunidad de conocer a fondo, por que no pasaban más de dos días en el mismo país. Tantos compromisos que atender… el ritmo de vida de un escritor a veces puede dejar de ser tranquilo si sus creaciones comienzan a tomar fama.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. De seguro su padre no tenía ni la menor idea de que el abuelo vendría, así que él sería el primero en decírselo, evitando, de esa manera, un encuentro nada deseado. Y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, se le había hecho bastante raro que nadie lo hubiese reconocido por llevar el mismo apellido que Jiraiya, hasta que recordó que trabajaba bajo un pseudónimo bastante tonto.

-Ero-sennin… –susurró componiendo una amarga sonrisa-. Supongo que este país es mi hogar aunque no me guste del todo.

-

Anko no se apareció ese día por el salón, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie. Los exámenes de parcial estaban próximos, así como el festival de artes julianas. Las semanas que venían iban a ser de las más agitadas del año, por no decir las más divertidas, dejando los exámenes de lado.

Aburrido como nunca y aprovechando que no había ningún profesor en el aula, el rubio sacó su celular del bolsillo para jugar un rato. No había nada que hacer, e intentar conversar con el témpano de hielo viviente a su costado no era una opción. Aún así, ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo así fuese de reojo.

Lo relajado de sus facciones desmentía su frívola naturaleza. Sosteniendo un libro grácilmente entre las manos, pasaba las páginas a una velocidad sorprendente, mientras sus ojos negros se deslizaban lentamente por las palabras allí impresas. Cuando leía, el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía. La narrativa lo absorbía por completo, bajando la guardia en esos momentos, permitiendo entrever esa humanidad que se ocultaba bajo la máscara de frialdad, adorada por todas las mujeres del salón. Por que no cabía duda alguna de que Uchiha Sasuke fuera el chico más popular a pesar de su retraído carácter.

-¿Qué estás mirando, dobe? –Preguntó el moreno sin despegar los ojos del libro-. Responde.

Tenía visión periférica fuera de los límites humanos, eso era, por que nadie se hubiese podido dar cuenta de que era observado sin mirar aunque fuera un poquito a su alrededor. Aclaró la garganta para que su voz no sonara vacilante. Lo había pillado.

-Nada –mintió con descaro.

No le contestó, sino que se limitó a cerrar el libro de golpe, no sin antes haber marcado con un punto de seda el lugar donde se había detenido. Respirando profundamente, compuso una mueca de lo más seria para encarar esos ojos azules que no habían dejado de atormentarlo desde que llegasen al colegio cuatro días atrás.

-Si, claro –repuso secamente-. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar molestando a los demás?

-Parece que no –replicó, mordaz. Fastidiar a ese chico tenía algo de divertido, pero no sabía que-. Estoy aburrido, eso es todo.

-¿Y que pretendes que haga? ¿Divertirte, o algo por el estilo?

-La verdad es que no lo había pensado de esa forma, teme.

El moreno le dedicó una mirada cargada de desprecio antes de volver a sumirse en su lectura. Era la primera persona, a parte de su hermano, que no se aplacaba bajo su estoico carácter. Ese tonillo de superioridad que teñía las palabras del rubio le recordó inevitablemente a Itachi, quién solía mirarlo fijamente por horas hasta acabar con los vestigios que quedaban de su muy poca paciencia.

Ahora fue su turno para mirar de reojo. Recorrió con la mirada ese aniñado pero maduro perfil, deteniéndose un momento en la punta de la recta nariz, para luego saltar a su boca. Un débil estremecimiento le sacudió el cuerpo al caer en la cuenta de que las ansias por probarla una vez más, despertaron de golpe. Había pasado todo el fin de semana rememorando su dulce _sabor a menta,_ así como la reacción que causó en el rubio cuando unió sus lenguas en un insinuante contacto.

No entendía muy bien por qué, pero ese dobe era capaz de despertar deseos escondidos, que ninguna mujer se había visto idónea para levantar en él. Arrugó la boca en un mohín disgustado. Le atraía ese dobe, y le atraía bastante.

-

Sakura e Ino los asaltaron en el pasillo a la hora del receso. Kiba se cerró en su mundo, frunciendo el ceño y caminando unos pasos más adelante, dejando bastante confusos a sus compañeros. Naruto, por su parte, les sonrió ampliamente, como sólo él podía, arrancándoles a las chicas un inaudible suspiro.

-¿Qué que crees que nos toque hacer este año, Sakura? –Preguntó la rubia mordisqueando una galleta-. Espero que nada ridículo como la vez pasada.

-No lo sé –dijo la pelirosa-. Pero teniendo a Kakashi-sensei como titular, podemos esperar cualquier cosa. Él tiene unas ideas bastante raras.

-¿Raras? –preguntó Naruto, interesado. Raro era una palabra demasiado inocente para describir la anómala mentalidad de su padrino-. Díganme.

-Bueno… –Sakura se llevó un dedo al mentón, intentando recodar-. En el festival del julio pasado tuvimos que representar la obra "El Lago de los Cisnes" Ino, por ser una de las pocas bailarinas del salón, fue la principal, junto con Sasuke.

-Para resumir todo, imagínate al salón entero con mallas de ballet y bailando al ritmo de música clásica –saltó la rubia, sonrojada-. Fui la burla de mi academia por casi tres meses.

-Ya, ya –el rubio le palmeó la espalda-. Pero tienen razón, eso es algo típico de Kakashi.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso si apenas le conoces? –preguntó Sakura

-Pues… –sólo en ese momento fue consciente de su metedura de pata. No le parecía correcta la idea de andar divulgando por ahí que conocía perfectamente el carácter se Kakashi por que había convivido con él desde los once-. Mi madre me lo presentó cuando vino a matricularme aquí –cogió lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza

Una vez llegados al jardín, sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima al verlas alejarse en dirección contraria; sólo cuando ellas estuvieron a una distancia bastante prudencial, Kiba ralentizó la marcha, uniéndose a Naruto.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te picó? –preguntó el rubio arrugando el entrecejo-. ¿Te caen tan mal?

-No es eso –repuso igual de molesto

-¿Entonces?

-No pasa pada –rodó los ojos, fastidiado-. Enserio –aseveró.

-Kiba –su nombre pronunciado por esa boca sonó tan amenazadora que se encogió involuntariamente-. Cuéntame.

-Bien, bien –accedió.

-

A tres cuadas de su casa, el escaparate de una librería llamó su atención. Se acercó un poco al cristal, leyendo con detenimiento cada uno de los títulos allí exhibidos, cuando una silueta bastante conocida en el interior del local entró en su campo de visión. Sasuke, absorto en sus cosas, leía atentamente la portada posterior de un libro bastante grueso, el cual puso en un pequeño montón que aumentaba de tamaño en el mostrador.

-Come-libros –susurró Naruto, formándose una amplia sonrisa en su cara

Él nunca había sido un amante de la lectura, pero si algún título llamaba lo suficiente su atención, era capaz de leérselo todo de un tirón. Así le pasó con un libro que alcanzó a ver desde dónde se encontraba: Túneles (3).

Sin pensárselo mucho, entró en la pequeña librería y se encaminó directamente a la percha donde se encontraba el último ejemplar. Lo tomó entre sus manos, hojeó distraídamente las páginas, y volvió a cerrarlo, encaminándose descuidadamente al mostrador.

Sasuke había notado su presencia desde que la campanilla de la puerta vibró por pocos segundos. Nunca se esperó encontrarse precisamente al causante de sus recientes desvelos dentro de un lugar como aquel. No tenía la cara de un muchacho que disfrutase verdaderamente de leer un buen libro a la luz de una lámpara a la media noche, así como él.

-¿Acaso estás siguiéndome? –preguntó el moreno, lo suficientemente alto como para captar la atención del rubio-. Puedo acusarte por acosador, ¿sabías?

-Ya quisieras –replicó sin quitar la sonrisa. Sacó unos cuantos billetes de su bolsillo y los entregó a la dependienta-. ¿Vienes seguido?

-Casi todos los días.

-Oh, vaya.

Como la conversación parecía no ir a ningún lado, Sasuke continuó con su ardua tarea de selección. El rubio recibió el libro dentro de una funda, y antes de marcharse golpeó al Uchiha levemente en el hombro a modo de despedida.

Una vez en la calle, soltó el aire que habían estado reteniendo sus pulmones. Desde aquel beso se le alteraban las hormonas cada vez que estaba cerca de él. No podía pensar en otra cosa cuando estaba completamente solo y no tenía nada que hacer. Tal vez comprar ese libro no había sido tan mala idea, al menos así podría distraer su mente en un rato.

-

Por primera vez desde que llegaron a Japón, encontró a su padre preparando el almuerzo. Vestido todavía con la ropa que usaba para trabajar, se entretenía removiendo algo bastante espeso dentro de la olla.

-Papá –lo llamó Naruto desde la puerta-. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Sí, claro –replicó algo cortado por ese extraño comportamiento-. ¿Sucedió algo?

-No… bueno, sí.

Desvió la mirada, nervioso. Conocía bastante bien la relación que tenían Minato y Jiraiya, por eso quería escoger las palabras adecuadas para comunicarle la noticia.

-El abuelo vendrá a Tokio la semana entrante –y como siempre, terminó diciéndolo todo sin ningún tipo de consideración-. Y quisiera… digo, quiero invitarlo a la casa.

Nunca antes había visto una expresión de odio tan profundo marcada en el rostro de su padre. Había sido un atrevimiento decirle aquello, pero es que de verdad extrañaba al viejo y quería verlo, aunque a Minato no le agradase mucho la idea.

-Es una grandiosa idea –dijo formando una falsa sonrisa-. El almuerzo estará listo en poco tiempo.

Y regresó a la cocina. Naruto pudo notar como todo su cuerpo se tensaba peligrosamente, y decidió que encerrarse un rato en su habitación era la opción más prudente a escoger.

* * *

(1) Chuck Taylor's es una forma poco común de llamar a los famosos Converse. Desde hace algún tiempo se me ha pegado la manía de referirme así a ellos cuando grito como loca preguntando donde los han metido, por que yo no soy la descuidada que los deja botados por ahí. n.n'

(2) El Mai Tai es un cóctel inventado supuestamente en el restaurante de Trader Vic, el cual lleva el mismo nombre que su dueño, en Oakland-California, en 1944. Tiene varias formas de preparación, pero la más famosa es su formúla original, la cual fue mencionada en este capítulo. (Lo recomiendo, es muuuuuy bueno, aunque al principio pueda parecer agrio)

(3) Túneles es un libro real, de ciencia-ficción y fantasía, escrito por Brian Williams y Roderick Gordon, publicado en el 2007. (Se los recomiendo también, es un libro verdaderamente interesante, xD). Por cierto, para los que lo hayan leído (si es que hay alguien) la segunda entrega de la saga ya se publicó.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el siguiente. **


	3. Surprise

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo que escribo y por dejarme un review, que son los que me impulsan a continuar escribiendo. Espero que hasta ahora les esté gustando la trama, pues aunque al principio haya dicho que era sencilla, la cosa se me lía irremediablemente por momentos. El resto de comentarios los pongo al final, pues quiero explicarles un poco el motivo de la aparición de alguien en éste capítulo.**

**P.D.: Por si se preguntan de donde soy (aunque pueden averiguarlo en mi profile), vengo de Ecuador. **

**Veela-chan.**

* * *

**Advertencias:** Éste es un fic YAOI (relación chicoxchico) así que sí no eres partícipe de éste género, todavía estás a tiempo de irte. No quiero quejas después si es que quedas traumado.

**Información:** Algunas partes de la historia se suceden en Shibuya, un existente barrio de la ciudad de Tokio. Los lugares como tiendas, bares e incluso edificios, no son reales.

* * *

**Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

The New Guy

Capítulo Tres: Surprise.

Dos días. Habían pasado dos días desde que le contase a su padre que el viejo Namikaze Jiraiya llegaría a la ciudad la semana entrante. Ahora, sentado en la mesa del comedor, recién llegado del colegio, contemplaba el plato rebosante de comida sin mucho apetito, como le venía sucediendo desde hace tiempo. Y los cambios ya habían empezado a notarse: aunque dormía bien toda la noche, tenía marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos, se sentía un tanto débil y había enflaquecido bastante.

-Hijo –habló Kushina con la voz extrañamente ronca-. ¿Mañana podrías pasar por la pastelería de camino a casa?

-¿Por qué? –no podía preguntar otra cosa. Era muy raro que ella, alérgica a las cosas dulces, como era, le pidiese un favor de ese tipo. Además, por qué le estaba preguntando si podía hacerlo, si de todas maneras negarse no era una opción-. Perdón. Sí, claro que puedo.

-Muchas gracias.

Y se quedó callada. Por suerte Minato no llegaba aún a la casa, o si no la situación podría haber sido más tensa. Naruto contempló a su madre por unos vagos segundos antes de comenzar a engullir la comida. De verdad no tenía hambre, pero no estaba dispuesto a adelgazar mucho más. Cuando terminó, recogió su plato y marchó a su habitación.

-

-Saldré un momento –avisó desde la entrada-. Regreso después.

No esperó contestación alguna, simplemente cerró la puerta tras de sí. El pesado ambiente que se había apoderado de su casa era insoportable. Todas las mañanas se levantaba más temprano con la excusa de que tenía que adelantar algún trabajo y así llegar con tiempo de sobra al colegio, pero en realidad era sólo una justificación para pasar el menor tiempo posible allí. Por ese motivo había decidido pasear un rato por la ciudad: iba a asfixiarse si continuaba ahí dentro.

Respirando profundamente el aire de la ciudad, caminó calle abajo, deteniéndose estratégicamente en la esquina, esperando que una larga cola de autos, que pasaban raudos a su lado, fuesen detenidos por algún semáforo. Una vez tuvo la oportunidad de cruzar, no pensó dos veces, ni siquiera miró a los dos lados, regla básica a la hora de salvar el espacio entre aceras.

Un tanto desorientado y con el temor a perderse haciendo mella, pensó que sería mejor regresar. Pero una silueta conocida en la distancia le hizo cambiar de parecer. Continuó caminando hasta avanzar otra cuadra más, dónde sorprendió a la despistada pelirosa observando atentamente un vestido azul que se exhibía en el escaparate de una tienda.

-Te quedaría perfecto, si quieres mi opinión.

Sakura dio tal respingo, que las múltiples bolsas que cargaba, saltaron por los aires, acabando desparramado su contenido en el suelo. El rubio se apresuró a recogerlas, la chica imitándolo al acto. Una vez terminaron de poner todo en su lugar, la pelirosa por fin puso verdadera atención a su compañero.

-¿Paseando, Naruto-kun? –Preguntó la chica, componiendo una divertida sonrisa-. ¿O estás perdido?

-Puede que un poco de ambas –confesó, sonrojado-. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

-¡Claro que no! Es más, necesito que alguien cargue las bolsas por mí y me diga si la ropa me queda bien.

-Suena tentador.

-Buen sarcasmo –le golpeó en el hombro-. Acompáñame.

Y entraron a la tienda que tenían al costado. Dentro, las dependientas sonrieron hambrientamente al rubio, recreándose la vista con carne americana de la buena, por que se notaba que no era de allí. Sakura, en un arrebato de celos, entrelazó sus manos, mirando desafiante al par de buitres que parecían querer tragarse a su amigo entero. Ellas simplemente fruncieron el ceño, pero disimuladamente escrutaban a Naruto por los cuatro costados, tanto como les era posible.

-Salir contigo sería un problema grave –comentó la pelirosa, removiendo la ropa que colgaba de las perchas-. Llamas demasiado la atención.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Viste la reacción de esas dos? –Preguntó apuntando ligeramente al mostrador-. Si yo fuera tu novia tendría que estar luchando constantemente con las demás chicas. Eres muy guapo Naruto-kun, aunque no quieras creerme, por que sé que no lo haces.

-Eso tiene una razón –replicó, molesto-. Nunca antes me lo habían dicho, no tantas personas. Jamás me he considerado alguien bastante atractivo, tal vez con encanto, pero nada más que eso. He atribuido mis pocas conquistas a mi personalidad, no a mi aspecto.

-Pues para que te enteres, en lo primero que todas se fijan es en tu cara, y déjame decirte, lo más impresionante son tus ojos… es imposible no quedarse mirándolos.

-Me estás alagando mucho, ¿no será que te has enamorado de mí? –se burló conteniendo una carcajada

-¡Por supuesto que no! –gruñó, totalmente sonrojada-. Y que no se te suban los aires a la cabeza, que hay más quienes pueden hacerte competencia.

-Dime uno.

-Uchiha Sasuke –dijo Sakura firmemente-. Antes de que llegaras, todas suspiraban por él, y aún lo hacen. Pero bueno, su atención se desvía inevitablemente a ti. Has cambiado algunas cosas que parecían incambiables en poco tiempo.

-¿Ah, si?

-Todas creíamos, me incluyo, que nadie lograría eclipsar aunque fuera un poco a Sasuke. Su aire de superioridad, la frialdad que lo caracteriza, esa mueca seria que no cambia nunca… todo eso nos llama la atención, pero muchas han dejado su obsesión por él, colocándote a ti donde antes sólo había espacio para él.

Naruto cerró los ojos un momento, visualizando al moreno tal cual Sakura lo había descrito. Era verdad, cada cosa que veía en el Uchiha lo llamaba. Su cara, su piel, su cabello… sus ojos. Entonces se agregó a la escena. Los dos eran totalmente diferentes, un contraste perfecto entre el día y la noche, la luz y la oscuridad. Donde Sasuke exhumaba misterio, Naruto irradiaba evidencia. Agua y aceite… una combinación muy inusual.

Sopesó con cuidado las palabras de pelirosa. Que lo considerase lo suficientemente guapo para competir en contra de la mitificada belleza de Sasuke le hacia sentir extraño. Pero bueno, era una sencilla opinión, no iba a preocuparse por ello. Aún así, quedaba la sensación.

-¿Qué tal éste? –La voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos-. ¿No es hermoso?

El rosado era definitivamente el color de la chica. Asintió levemente, siguiendo con la mirada el cuerpo de su compañera perderse tras la cortina de un probador. Ahí empezaba su tarea de observador, pero no era tan malo.

-

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas. Después de salir de esa tienda, cargados de paquetes, la parejita continuó caminando, adentrándose más y más en la zona comercial de Tokio. Entraron a cuanta boutique se les cruzó por el frente, siempre por iniciativa de la pelirosa, y cuando salían, lo hacían cada vez más cargados de cosas. Sakura reía a todo pulmón conversando con el rubio, mientras él disfrutaba de la compañía. Por un momento se le habían olvidado los problemas que tenía en casa, pero cuando sus ojos recayeron en la vitrina de una afamada librería, regresó esa sensación de asfixia.

-Icha-Icha Paradise –susurró, ralentizando la marcha hasta detenerse por completo-. Ero-sennin…

Sakura avanzó unos pasos más hasta que dejó de sentir la presencia de Naruto a su lado. Se ubicó a su costado, buscando con la mirada lo que tenía tan entretenido a su compañero. El rubio le facilitó las cosas, apuntando el libro verde en exhibición.

-Es un libro para adultos –dijo la pelirosa tras leer el título-. ¿Te gusta ese tipo de lectura, Naruto-kun?

-No es eso –suspiró pesadamente-. Mi abuelo los escribe.

-¿Tú abuelo?

Sakura no podía creer aquello. Su madre, reportera del canal de noticias, había entrevistado más de una vez a Jiraiya, el autor de libros más vendidos en el mundo. Incluso lo conocía, había hablado con él, cenado con él… no veía ningún parecido entre su amigo y el anciano, pero tal vez era eso, que él ya era un hombre viejo.

-Mi nombre real es Namikaze Naruto –dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar-. Pero por alguna razón llevo el apellido de mi madre en lugar del de mi padre. En fin, solamente me llamó la atención el libro.

-¿Entonces por qué la mirada triste? –Sakura le acarició el rostro-. Puedes contarme lo que sea, para eso están los amigos.

-¿Prometes no decir nada?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Por nada, pero quería asegurarme.

-

Veinte minutos después había terminado de relatarle a Sakura una parte de la larga historia de su familia, incluidas las peleas entre Minato y Jiraiya, producto de un problema mucho mayor que Naruto mencionó sólo de pasada. La pelirosa se llevó la taza de té a los labios y bebió un sorbo, echando un vistazo a la pequeña y acogedora cafetería donde habían ido a parar.

Aún le duraba la impresión de encontrarse frente al nieto de un hombre famoso y rico. Un japonés con la vida social expuesta ante todo el mundo. Sonrió de medio lado, recordando vagamente el día que apareció en su casa, citado ahí por su madre para entrevistarlo lejos de los ojos del público.

De todas maneras había algo que no encajaba en la historia del rubio. Si bien padre e hijo no se llevaban de lo mejor, tenía que haber algún motivo por el cual no lo hacían. Le parecía un tanto ilógico que el odio naciese de esa manera tan espontánea. Algo tenía que haber sucedido para la rabia contenida. Naruto le había estado mintiendo desde el principio, ya lo sabía, pero de todas maneras siguió escuchando, atenta.

-Eres un gran actor, Naruto-kun –dijo la pelirosa confundiendo al rubio con sus palabras-. Pero no lograste engañarme.

-¿De que hablas?

-Me mentiste –se pasó una mano por el rosado cabello en un sensual e inconsciente gesto-. No te atrevas a decir que no, si sabes que tengo razón. Anda, dime la verdad.

Era la segunda persona a parte de su madre que había logrado adivinar que la triste sonrisa que ponía cuando contaba cosas de las que no se orgullecía, era falsa. No le gustaba hablar de su pasado, pues era alguien bastante positivo, y las cosas malas únicamente entorpecían su visión del futuro. Esta vez sonrió sinceramente, contemplando a la chica con una mueca traviesa.

-Hace años, cuando mi padre todavía era adolescente, mis abuelos se pelearon por culpa de una tontería, una mentira infundada por una mujer sin escrúpulos que quería arruinar la vida de mi familia, alguien que odiaba mucho a Jiraiya –se le hacía difícil contar aquello, era remover recuerdos, aunque no hubiese estado allí, al menos al principio. Años más tarde tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias de esa tragedia-. Tsunade, mi abuela…

-¿Tsunade dices? –Estaba segura de que no había oído bien-. ¿La misma Tsunade que es dueña de la mitad de los hospitales de la ciudad? -constuvo una exclamación. Naruto era el nieto de dos importantes figuras del mundo, con razón le habían cambiado el apellido.

-Sí, ella –respiró profundo, armándose de valor para continuar-. Mi abuela en ese tiempo se había ganado una fama considerable por sus grandes avances médicos, pero tenía muchos problemas para luchar contra los demás doctores que querían dañar su carrera, entonces cuando se enteró de la supuesta traición de Jiraiya, decidió agarrar todo, y mandarlo a volar, cansada de tantas dificultades –suspiró-. Se divorciaron dos semanas después, jurando que ya no se querían, aunque se notaba todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué sucedió luego?

-Al principio habían decidido mantener lo del divorcio en secreto, al menos hasta después de la boda de mis padres, que se casaron muy jóvenes, pero Minato se enteró de todo antes de tiempo, y ciego de rabia, le echó la culpa a mi abuelo de lo que había pasado. Mi tío Iruka, el muchacho que Tsunade había decidió adoptar poco después de nacer mi papá, hizo de mediador entre ellos, pero nada funcionó –tenía la mirada vidriosa, pero no iba a llorar-. Hace casi cinco años recibí una carta del viejo donde me decía que quería llevarme de viaje con él. Y así lo hice. Conocí muchos lugares, hice muchas cosas… y aún así, la situación no mejoró.

Calló un momento, cerrando los ojos para recordar esa tarde, su cumpleaños número once. Parecía ayer cuando Jiraiya apareció en la puerta de la casa con un regalo para su único nieto.

_-¡Viejo! –Gritó Naruto corriendo hacia el pasillo-. ¡¿Qué me trajiste?! ¡¿Qué me trajiste?! –Repetía con insistencia, siguiendo a su abuelo hasta la sala-. ¡Muéstrame! _

_-No seas tan escandaloso, Naruto-kun –lo reprendió Kushina, componiendo una sonrisa. Aunque a ella tampoco le agradaba la tensión entre su esposo y su suegro, quería bastante al viejo. Había sido como un padre para ella-. Lleva así toda la tarde. _

_-Toma –dicho eso le entregó una caja considerablemente grande, agujereada, que se sacudía levemente-. Ábrelo. _

_Arrancó el moño de brillante papel naranja, liberando la única fuerza que sostenía la tapa de la caja, manteniéndola cerrada. Un pequeño bulto tembloroso saltó al regazo de Naruto, refugiándose bajo su chaqueta azul. Era un gato de brillante pelaje atigrado, y ojos rasgados de un amarillo fosforescente. _

_-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó el anciano arrellanándose en el sillón-. Lo compré especialmente para ti. _

_-Tienes que darle un nombre, hijo –acotó su madre_

_Levantando un poco al gato para observarlo mejor, le escrutó con atención. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un animal malditamente escurridizo, cosa que le recordó a los zorros, e inevitablemente, a su cuento favorito de la historia japonesa. _

_-¡Kyuubi! –exclamó de un momento a otro-. Como el zorro de nueve colas. _

_En ese momento, escucharon con claridad el seguro de la puerta destrabarse, indicando que el último invitado que faltaba, había llegado. Minato dejó su saco y el maletín junto al paragüero de la entrada, sin ser consciente de la sorpresa que lo esperaba una vez cruzase las puertas dobles que llevaban a la sala. _

_Su rostro se congeló en una mueca inexpresiva al ver a su padre sentado en el sillón, contemplándolo como si hubiese salido de una película de terror. Naruto y Kushina sintieron enseguida la tensión. _

_-Será mejor que vayamos a darle de comer –dijo la pelirroja agarrando a su hijo fuertemente de la muñeca-. Acompáñame._

_-Goodbye, old man _(1)_ –se despidió el rubio de su abuelo, presintiendo que esa sería la última vez que lo vería-. Adiós –murmuró antes de adentrarse en la cocina_

_Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron gritos, cristal rompiéndose contra el suelo, golpes, y después, el ensordecedor eco del silencio. _

-Pelearon en mi cumpleaños –dijo al fin. Estaba pálido y las manos le temblaban-. Nunca más volví a verlo.

-Eso es horrible… no puedo creer que se odien después de tanto tiempo –susurró la pelirosa secándose una que otra lágrima inoportuna-. Debiste sufrir mucho, perdóname por haberte obligado a contarme todo esto.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan –arrastró la silla hasta quedar junto a ella y le besó la frente-. Me hacía falta hablar con alguien, descargarme un poco... me hiciste un favor.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente y abrazó al rubio. Su instinto femenino le decía que necesitaba esa pequeña muestra de cariño mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Y ella creía tener problemas de familia.

-¿Qué pasó con tu abuela? –preguntó luego de un momento de silencio

-Todos los veranos, al menos hasta antes de mudarme, viajamos juntos a su casa de campo en California.

-No me refería a eso, tonto –rió por lo bajo-. Lo que me preguntaba era si ella volvió a casarse.

-Sí –contestó arrugando los labios, como si hubiese comido algo muy agrio-. Se casó con un tal Orochimaru, un compañero de trabajo, un año después de divorciarse. Supongo que lo hizo por que se sentía sola, por que nadie en su sano juicio se habría enamorado de un tipo así. Era alguien despreciable.

-¿Era? ¿Por qué hablas en pasado?

-El tipejo ese murió en un accidente de tránsito –soltó sin inmutarse. Se notaba la aversión que sentía por él, aun después de muerto-. Todos sintieron su pérdida, pero nadie lloró, sólo su hija adoptiva, Kylian.

-Será mejor irnos, Naruto-kun –dijo la chica mirando por la ventana. Parpadeó confundida unos segundos, habría jurado que Naruto, o alguien muy parecido a él estaba parado en la acera de enfrente, observándolos, pero desapareció al acto. Allí no había nadie-. No quisiera problemas con mi madre. Últimamente anda más sobre protectora de lo normal.

-Está bien –concedió el rubio, que no se había dado cuenta de nada, y llamó al mesero.

Después de pagar la cuenta, salieron de la cafetería y cada uno tomó un camino distinto. Cuando ya no le faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa, consultó el reloj: eran las 7:30. Llevaba casi seis horas fuera de su casa. Tenía que apresurarse.

-

Despertó más temprano de lo normal, aunque eso ya se le había vuelto costumbre. Preparándose en un adormecedor pero nada habitual silencio matutino, comenzó a dudar si su madre estaba despierta. Desde que había entrado en la secundaria, Kushina se levantaba a las seis en punto y no regresaba a la cama sino hasta las nueve de la noche, cuando ya no había nada pendiente por hacer.

Sin detenerse a contemplar su reflejo en el espejo, cosa que formaba parte de su eterno ritual matinal, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, para encontrarse la cocina completamente vacía. Presa de una especie de pánico, regresó al segundo piso, y cuidando no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta del cuarto de sus padres.

Allí estaban los dos, abrazados en el centro de la cama, durmiendo con calma. Tal vez su despertador se había atrasado un poco, pero no importaba. Se merecían un buen descanso, por que nunca dejaban de trabajar. Sonrió tiernamente antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

-Será mejor que busque algo para comer –se dijo así mismo, entrando en la cocina

Rebuscó en todos los armarios y repisas hasta dar con la comida enlatada. Junto al atún envasado al vacío, reposaban pequeños tazones de ramen pre-cocinado. Nunca lo había probado, pues no era muy fanático de la comida oriental, pero su inexperiencia en la cocina lo obligaba a recurrir a ese tipo de alimento.

Encogiéndose de hombros calentó un poco de agua que vertió dentro de un termo metálico, especialmente diseñado para mantener las cosas calientes. Sacó unos palillos del cajón de los utensilios de cocina, y los guardó en su mochila junto con el ramen y el agua.

Abrió la nevera, moviendo algunas cosas de aquí para allá hasta dar con una manzana. Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de colegio, desayunaría. Había despertado con apetito, y estaba seguro de que no se le quitaría hasta bien entrada la tarde. Verificó que no le faltara nada, y se encaminó a la entrada, donde una pequeña nota pegada a la puerta llamó su atención.

-"No olvides pasar por la pastelería" –leyó en voz alta arrugando el papelito-. Mamá, mamá…

-

Llegó al colegio a tiempo, encontrando el salón completamente solo, a excepción de la figura sentada al final, junto a la ventana. Desde aquel beso, la "relación" que tenía con el Uchiha había pasado a formar parte de la nada. No hablaban, no se miraban, no cooperaban… en fin, cualquier lazo que podría haberlo unido a él, ya no estaba, ni volvería a estar, o almenos eso creía.

Sumamente nervioso, caminó hasta su lugar y tomó asiento sin hacer apenas ruido. El eco de las voces de los alumnos que estaban en el patio les llegaba claro, como si estuviesen ahí, a pesar de que el sonido era ahogado por los gruesos muros de cemento. Se revolvió incómodo. No le gustaba para nada el silencio, pero si para romperlo tenía que hablar con él, prefería quedarse callado.

Cansado de buscar que hacer, decidió ponerse a leer, la única alternativa que le quedaba. Sacó el libro que había comprado en la librería el lunes, y lo abrió más o menos cerca de la mitad. Aunque para los aficionados a la lectura ese avance fuera muy poco comparado con los suyos, para Naruto era una hazaña. Normalmente se cansaba de leer, pero con ese libro le había pasado diferente.

-¿Puedo ver? –preguntó Sasuke, curioso. Jamás se le había ocurrido que el usuratonkachi ese, como lo llamaba para sus adentros cada vez que pensaba en él, estaría leyendo un libro que se había ganado un lugar entre sus favoritos-. Oe, dobe –se le escapó.

-No te he hecho nada y ya comienzas a insultar –se quejó levantando los ojos del libro-. ¿Qué quieres, teme?

-Que me dejes ver el libro.

Dedicándole una desconfiada mirada, marcó la página donde se había quedado, y le entregó el libro al Uchiha, quien lo tomó con suma delicadeza, como si se tratase de algo muy valioso. Acarició el lomo con la yema de los dedos y procedió a abrirlo en la primera página.

-Escogiste bien –dijo el moreno, sin mirarle-. Ya lo he leído y es muy bueno.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí.

Cerró el libro y con cuidado, lo dejó frente a Naruto, quedando sus cuerpos muy cerca. El rubio se tensó ante la proximidad, pero no la rechazó, sencillamente se quedó allí, quieto. Sasuke miró a su compañero un momento, traspasándolo con sus ojos negros, que refulgían con un brillo extraño. Levantó la mano izquierda y rozó levemente la mejilla morena.

-¿Pero qué…?

Aprovechó el momento de desconcierto para sellar esos labios rosados con un casto beso. Nuevamente, Naruto no lo rechazó, pero tampoco lo aceptó. Se separó un momento para contemplar las mejillas sonrosadas, y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más ansia.

Naruto ahogó un suspiro al sentir la lengua de Sasuke adentrarse en su boca, enredándose con la propia en un lento vaivén. No supo cuando comenzó a corresponder con las mismas ganas, pero si se dio por enterado, no dio muestras de ello.

Continuaron besándose así, despacio, hasta que uno de los dos comenzó a poner más energía, a la que su compañero no tardó en responder. Pronto el aire empezó a faltarles, pero eso parecía importarles poco. Continuaban devorándose la boca el uno al otro, llegando al límite de aguante que tenían sus pulmones. Se separaron jadeando violentamente, sin quitarse la mirada de encima. Naruto buscaba recuperarse rápidamente de la falta de aire para poder gritarle, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, sofocadas por la campana.

-

-Naruto-kun –Sakura corrió hasta él y lo abrazó. La conversación que había mantenido con el chico la tarde anterior le daba una sensación de cercanía que no podía evitar-. ¿Comes con nosotras?

Asintió levemente, girando la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás. Los ojos negros de Sasuke lo escrutaban desde el otro extremo del patio, causándole una rara quemazón en el pecho. No sabía por qué, pero la idea de ser el centro de atención del moreno comenzaba a agradarle.

Siguió a Sakura por el jardín hasta llegar a un frondoso roble que proyectaba una fresca sombra en ese día tan caluroso. Se sentó junto a la pelirosa después de saludar a Ino, Hinata y Temari. Las tres ya habían empezado a comer, así que los restantes se apresuraron a imitarlas.

-¿Te sucede algo, Naruto? –preguntó Temari, notando al rubio algo despistado-. ¡Naruto!

-¿Ah? –El chico levantó la mirada de su tazón de ramen para clavar los ojos azules en los negros de Temari-. No, no me pasa nada.

-Entonces concéntrate, llevas toda la mañana así.

Sonrió ampliamente, regresando a la realidad, pero parte de sus pensamientos se quedaron en el solitario salón donde hacia algunas horas, había besado a Sasuke.

-

De regreso a casa, Naruto pasó por la pastelería como le había indicado su madre. La dependienta, una bella muchacha de cabello azul, le entregó un pesado pastel a nombre de Uzumaki Kushina. Le agradeció y se marchó. Caminó una cuadra, cansandose rápidamente. Aún le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer y no quería demorarse demasiado, algo le decía que no debía hacerlo.

Cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo, estuvo apunto de cruzar la calle, pero una voz grave pronunció su nombre, deteniéndolo. Volteó la cabeza en varias direcciones hasta dar con su interlocutor, quien resultó ser Gaara, el callado hermano de Temari. Éste le hizo unas señas para que se subiera al auto, y así lo hizo.

-Muchas gracias –dijo el rubio, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa-. Tengo suerte.

-¿Por donde? –preguntó sin variar un ápice su seria expresión

-Sigue recto, tercera cuadra a la izquierda –indicó-. ¿Para que querrá mi madre este pastel? –Preguntó en voz alta a nadie en particular mientras analizaba la caja-. Espero que sea de chocolate.

Tras unos minutos, Gaara se detuvo al comienzo de la calle, indeciso de donde debía dejar a Naruto.

-Esa casa de allí –señaló la esquina. El auto enseguida frenó lentamente frente a la puerta de madera negra-. De nuevo gracias, Gaara.

-No hay de qué –replicó, permitiéndose un amago de sonrisa

Naruto se bajó del auto y no entró en su casa hasta que el auto rojo de Gaara no se hubiese perdido en la distancia. Abrió la puerta, que extrañamente no estaba asegurada, nada preparado para lo que le esperaba dentro.

-

-¡Naruto! –gritó alguien a su lado

Kushina rescató el pastel antes de que éste cayera al suelo junto con su hijo y aquel que lo había empujado. Un tanto confundido, se quitó la maraña de cabellos rubios que le cubrían el rostro, encontrándose un par de brillantes orbes azules que le contemplaban a pocos palmos de la cara. Incluso podía sentir el cálido aliento rozar contra su boca.

-¡Quita! ¡Quita! –Intentó soltarse del agarre, pero el desconocido se aferró fuertemente a la cintura de Naruto, plantándole un sonoro beso en los labios-. ¡Argh! ¡Maldita sea, Deidara! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso, somos familia por el amor de Dios!

-No me importa –replicó el aludido-. Seamos familia o no, si me entran ganas de besarte, voy a hacerlo, tonto.

Naruto consiguió ponerse de pie con dificultad, pero no logró mermar el fuerte agarre al que se veía sometido. Aunque le fastidiaba como una patada en el estómago, Deidara, su primo, el hijo de Kylian, la hermanastra de su padre, siempre había sido la persona más cercana a él, secundado por Colin.

Sonrió de medio lado, feliz. Ahora comprendía el por qué del pastel: Deidara era adicto al chocolate, así como a todas las cosas dulces. Permitió que le molestase un rato más, hasta que de verdad le colmó la paciencia. Prácticamente se lo arrancó de la cintura y lo sentó en el sillón. El recién llegado rubio se apresuró a sujetar a su primo por las muñecas, y acomodarlo a su lado.

-Por cierto, Naruto-kun, linda chica la que escogiste.

El aludido se vio libre del posesivo agarre de su primo, y lo miró confundido. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¿Qué?

-Te vi ayer en una cafetería del centro con una guapa pelirosa... ¿Es tu novia?

-Una compañera de salón, nada más.

-Que pena, no sabes apreciar las cosas que te pone la vida en el camino, así como yo -y volvió a abrazarlo, ésta vez con más fuerza, aplastándole las costillas con toda la intención de sacarle el aire de los pulmones.

Se revolvió todo lo que pudo intentando alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero mientras más empeño ponía en soltarse, más ganas ponía Deidara en mantenerlo sujeto.

-¡Como jodes! –normalmente no usaba ese vocabulario, pero Deidara tenía la capacidad de anular la paciencia de cualquier ser humano en cuestión de segundos-. ¡Suelta!

-No...

-Vamos Naruto, déjalo, no te ha visto en años –dijo su madre sirviendo los platos de torta-. Además, será mejor que te acostumbres a verlo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sintiendo el terror agolparse en su interior. Pero no necesitó saber la respuesta, la mirada entre apenada y divertida de su madre habían sido suficiente contestación-. ¡Me niego!

-Sólo serán unos meses –se apresuró a añadir Minato-. Hasta que Kylian encuentre una casa a donde mudarse.

Vivir con Deidara era una de las muy pocas cosas que no quería hacer y entre afrontar su irracional miedo a las arañas y convivir con su fastidioso primo, prefería a los arácnidos. Al menos ellos no hacían tanto ruido. Logró soltarse por fin, y se acomodó en otro sillón, junto a la ventana.

-¡Pero fastidia demasiado! –Alegó, sabiendo que sus padres detestaban el relajo-. No podrán soportarlo.

-Te hemos aguantado a ti diecisiete años, déjame recordarte –dijo Kushina, sonriente-. Además, no sé de que te quejas si tú eres exactamente igual, sólo que te has calmado un poco.

Deidara engulló el último bocado de pastel, antes de comenzar a reír sin control. Lo que más le gustaba hacer en el mundo, después de ser un artista, era fastidiar a Naruto. Siempre conseguía hartarlo hasta el punto en el que no le quedaba otra opción que seguirle la corriente.

-Más tarde iremos a arreglar tu habitación –Kushina le sonrió

-No será necesario, tía –dijo con un tono serio que desentonaba terriblemente con su divertida expresión-. No voy a vivir aquí.

-Si es por lo que he dicho, perdóname –se apresuró a intervenir Naruto-. No fue mi intención.

-No te preocupes –le sonrió ampliamente, sin dejar de mirarlo-. Lo que pasa es que ya me han invitado a quedarme en otro lado, y acepté, eso es todo.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y con quien? –Peguntó Minato-. No será con alguno de esos amiguitos tuyos.

-Tengo diecisiete años, tío, sé cuidarme solo; pero no, voy a vivir con alguien muy importante. Incluso le pedí que viniera para que lo conozcan.

Acto seguido, el inconfundible rugido de un motor apagándose se escuchó afuera. Una puerta se cerró con fuerza, y segundos después alguien tocaba el timbre. Kushina corrió a atender mientras las mejillas de Deidara se teñían de un leve rojo, algo inusual en él. Sólo se ponía así cuando estaba enamorado, entonces a Naruto no le quedaron dudas de que había traído a su parejita de turno.

Pero quien entró a la sala no era una adolescente, sino un hombre adulto. El rubio lo miró fijamente antes de reconocer cada rasgo en ese rostro sereno e imperturbable. El corazón comenzó a latirle con violencia, eran demasiado parecidos: sedoso cabello azabache, pero el suyo estaba recogido en una coleta tras la nuca, nívea piel blanca, y esos ojos negros capaces de cortarle la respiración a quien los mirara durante mucho tiempo. Estaba mirando el futuro de Sasuke, un futuro que aparentaba tener veintiún años.

-Tíos, quiero presentarles a mi novio –dijo Deidara abrazando al pelinegro-. Uchiha Itachi.

Los aludidos encajaron la noticia a su modo, preparados de antemano por Kylian, quien les había contado acerca de las preferencias de su hijo. Pero Naruto no se lo esperaba, aunque el parecido fuese tan evidente. Uchiha Itachi, esas simples dos palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en sus oídos mientras el recuerdo del beso aparecía fugaz ante sus ojos.

-Es un placer conocerlos –dijo el recién llegado entregando una rosa a Kushina-. Para usted.

-Muchas gracias –respondió la pelirroja, sonrojada-. ¿Quiere quedarse?

Itachi miró a Deidara, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Vendré a verlos mañana –dijo encaminándose a la puerta-. Nos vemos, Naruto-kun.

Itachi entonces fijó sus ojos negros en Naruto, quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada. El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado, despidiéndose de los mayores y arrastrando a su novio fuera de la casa.

-Son idénticos –susurró mirando por la ventana-. Idénticos…

* * *

(1) "Adiós, hombre viejo" (traducción literal) / "Adiós, anciano" (Lo que quise decir en realidad)

* * *

**Notas: **Antes de que se les ocurra matarme, permítanme explicar el por qué Deidara. Miren, como se han podido dar cuenta, la familia de Naruto es algo complicada con eso de la adopción (Iruka), el divorcio (Tsunade-Jiraiya), el padrastro (Orochimaru) y la hermanastra (Kylian). Entonces, para mantenerme fiel a esa complicación, se me ocurrió la fantástica idea de poner al rubio artista como familiar de Naruto por tres motivos: -El primero y más importante, es por que me dio la gana; es mi historia, yo decido como va. -El segundo, por que tienen mucho parecido. Y si consideramos que Kylian se parece a la madre, y se casó con un americano, tenía que nacer un niño con ese tipo de características. -Tercero, pero no por eso el menos importante: es un Universo Alternativo. Normalmente me ciño a como fueron distribuídos los personajes de la serie, pero digamos que necesitaba de alguien que me liase las cosas, pues Deidara es el novio de Itachi, hermano de Sasuke, he ahí el motivo. También quería salir un poquito de lo típico.

Otra cosa, si por si acaso no entendieron como se distribuye la familia de Naruto, aquí les dejo una explicación, para evitar confusiones futuras:

Tsunade/Jiraiya: ex esposos, con un único hijo en común. Abuelos de Naruto.

Iruka: adopotado por Tsunade, unos meses después de nacer Minato.

Orochimaru: Padrastro de Minato por un año, antes de morir en un accidente. (Se nota que no lo quiero, ¿verdad?)

Kylian: Hija adoptiva de Orochimaru. La adoptó antes de casarse con Tsunade. Ella, como Kushina, se casó a los 16 años, y tuvo a su hijo poco después de su cuñada.

-Bueno, eso era todo. Si quieren matarme, les recuerdo que muerta, no podré acabar de publicar el fic, pero los tomatazos, amenazas, opiniones y cualquier otra cosa, serán bien recibidos. xD

* * *

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	4. Invitation

**Hola! Se suponía que debía publicar el miércoles pasado y ayer, pero una semana con unos cuantos días más no son mucho. Bueno, vuelvo con la historia, pero no sé si el proximo miércoles pueda publicar. Aún así.... Bueno, no les doy más lata. Matta Nee. **

* * *

**Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro: ****Invitation. **

Había pasado media hora escasa desde que Deidara se marchase de la casa de sus tíos. Sentado cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto del lujoso auto de Itachi, miraba por la ventana, aburrido. Su novio, concentrado únicamente en hacer rodar el vehículo por las concurridas calles de Tokio, no parecía notarlo. Pero cuando se detuvieron frente a un semáforo, deslizó la mano con que sostenía la palanca de cambios y entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio, sobresaltándolo.

-¿Estás seguro de querer quedarte conmigo? –Preguntó con voz firme y pausada-. Tus tíos parecían ilusionados.

El rubio se lo pensó con detenimiento. Estaba más que claro que había ido a parar en la casa de la familia Namikaze por pura insistencia de su madre, aunque era verdad que Kushina y Minato se habían alegrado mucho al verlo. De todas maneras, la idea de vivir con ellos no le había hecho tanta ilusión como supuso en un principio. Por el único motivo que cambiaría de opinión, sería Naruto.

-No creo que les haría mucha gracia el verme llegar en la madrugada –repuso, tranquilo-. Kylian, mi madre, se acostumbró a mi manera de ser, pero mis tíos son más… estrictos, en cierto sentido.

-Por cierto, el chico que estaba allí, era Naruto, ¿verdad? –prefirió cambiar de tema a exponer lo que pensaba. No le gustaba discutir con Deidara por que se ponía muy pesado, así que darle la razón era una opción más viable-. Se parecen mucho a pesar de no tener parentesco sanguíneo.

-Sí, era él. Y nos parecemos por que mi madre se casó con un americano, y la familia de mis tíos, por ambas partes, también se mezcló con ellos.

El semáforo cambió de color e Itachi salió disparado, mezclándose con los demás autos que recorrían las calles. Quince minutos después el Audi negro del hijo mayor de la familia Uchiha se estacionaba en la amplia cochera de la mansión, donde otros cinco autos, de marcas igual de reconocidas, descansaban a la sombra.

-Es enorme –susurró Deidara, contemplando la bella fachada de la mansión-. Verdaderamente enorme.

-Espera a verla por dentro.

Itachi presionó un pequeño botón rojo que sobresalía del intercomunicador ubicado a un costado del Audi. Unos momentos después un joven mayordomo de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, hizo su aparición.

-¿Me llamaba, señor? –Preguntó educadamente mientras realizaba una ligera reverencia-. Buenas tardes –añadió dirigiéndose a Deidara.

-Lleva las maletas a mi habitación –ordenó entregándole las llaves del auto-. Y luego rellena el tanque.

-Como usted ordene –y procedió a hacer lo mandado

El moreno se acercó al rubio y le tomó la mano, arrastrándolo hasta la puerta principal, que se abrió de la nada antes de que la tocaran. Traspusieron el umbral y la puerta se cerró con un golpe sordo tras ellos.

-

Naruto suspiró pesadamente mientras se desvestía frente al espejo del baño. Aunque le entristecía un poco que Deidara no se quedara con ellos, esa sensación se veía contrarestada por momentos, cuando pensaba en lo fastidioso que era. Terminó de quitarse la ropa y abrió la llave de la ducha. Esperó a que el agua se calentara para pararse bajo el chorro, sintiendo los rubios cabellos pegársele a la nuca.

-Son idénticos –repitió por tercera vez aquella tarde, enjabonándose el cabello-. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que tendría un hermano.

Inevitablemente evocó los profundos ojos de Itachi marcados por unas débiles ojeras y se estremeció ligeramente al recordar la intensa mirada que le dedicó. Inmediatamente sintió un débil cosquilleo en el vientre, observando horrorizado como su entrepierna cobraba vida. Abrió la llave de agua fría al máximo, esperando a que el brusco cambio de temperatura le calmara las ansias.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-

-Sasuke-san –llamó una voz a lo lejos-. Sasuke-san…

Reconoció la voz de Karin, su sirvienta personal, quién gritaba en el pasillo fuera de la biblioteca. Se arrellanó cómodamente en la butaca que ocupaba junto a la enorme chimenea de tosca piedra negra, confiado en que la molesta pelirroja no entraría a interrumpirlo, pues lo tenía prohibido. Pero se llevó un chasco al ver las puertas dobles abrirse, permitiendo el paso de la luz a la oscurecida estancia. Hasta entonces reparó en que las cortinas habían estado cerradas todo el tiempo.

-¡Al fin lo encuentro! –Exclamó poniendo los brazos en jarras-. Lo he buscado por toda la mansión.

-¿Por qué?

-Su padre quiere verlo –dijo encaminándose a las ventanas-. Sabe, va a quedarse ciego si sigue leyendo sólo con la luz del fuego –y abrió las cortinas-. ¿Ve? Así está mejor.

-¿Dónde está? –Preguntó elevando ligeramente el tono de voz, deslumbrado por el sol de la tarde-. ¿Karin?

-En la terraza –replicó en voz baja-. ¡Ah, me olvidaba! Su madre quiere que baje luego a la sala, pues tienen visitas.

-¿Quién?

-El novio de Itachi-san.

Karin salió de la gigantesca biblioteca seguida muy de cerca por un fruncido Sasuke, que al llegar al final del pasillo, dobló a la izquierda y subió por unas escaleras de caracol, las cuales parecían un tanto fuera de lugar. Una vez arriba, esperó pacientemente a que su padre captara su presencia.

-Cierra las puertas –ordenó Uchiha Fugaku sin mirar a su hijo-. No quiero que nadie nos escuche, en especial tu madre.

El moreno obedeció y cerró las puertas de cristal esmerilado antes de acercarse a la barandilla del pequeño balcón a su izquierda, desde donde se obtenía una hermosa vista del jardín trasero.

-Dime.

Fugaku se tomó su tiempo para contestar, momento que aprovechó para darle un gran trago a su vaso de ron. Luego, atravesó a Sasuke con la mirada, la cual éste le sostuvo sin ceder un ápice.

-Sai regresa pasado mañana de Florencia –dijo al fin-. Fecha que coincide con tu cumpleaños, así que decidí organizar una reunión familiar.

-Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas –replicó secamente-. Pero si de verdad quieres hacerlo…

-No es únicamente por ti, sino por tu madre. Ella ha estado muy deprimida estos dos meses gracias a la ausencia de tu hermano y quiero darle una sorpresa.

-"Que considerado" –pensó Sasuke con fastidio, clavando los ojos negros en los rosales del jardín-. Está bien.

Fugaku miró a Sasuke unos minutos antes de terminarse el ron que tenía en el vaso y servirse un poco más. Tomó unos cuantos tragos y se aclaró la garganta.

-Puedes invitar a quien tu quieras –dijo de repente-. Itachi estará acompañado por su… El caso es que tú también tienes derecho.

Aquello le sorprendió un poco, pues su padre jamás había dicho que tenía derecho sobre sus decisiones, las cuales nunca tomaba por iniciativa propia. Sonrió de medio lado y sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-

-¡Hijo! –la pálida madre de Sasuke se levantó al verlo y corrió a abrazarlo-. Pasa, pasa.

Sasuke no había avanzado ni medio metro, cuando se detuvo en seco, con los ojos bien abiertos. En la sala, sentado junto a su hermano, se encontraba una copia exacta de Naruto, a excepción del largo cabello rubio y la voz. Deidara levantó la cabeza al sentirse observado.

-Él es Deidara, el novio de tu hermano –hizo las presentaciones su madre-. Éste es Sasuke.

-Un placer –dijo el moreno con una voz que no reconoció como suya, sentándose en una mullida butaca tapizada en azul marino-. Aniki –saludó con frialdad a Itachi

El aludido sencillamente asintió con la cabeza, a diferencia de Deidara, que se levantó y le estrechó la mano.

-El placer es todo mío –contestó, sonriendo ampliamente-. Tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Ah, si? –Preguntó interesado, recuperando su acostumbrado estoicismo-. Eso es impresionante.

El rubio, quien no notó el cambio en el menor de los Uchiha, regresó a su lugar y continuó hablando sobre una tal Kylian y sus problemas para encontrar una nueva casa.

-La verdad es que no te esperábamos –dijo la señora Uchiha, acomodándose el cabello con parsimonia-. Itachi me había dicho que era posible que no te quedases con nosotros.

-Lo que pasa es que antes del ofrecimiento de su hijo, mis tíos me habían invitado primero –contestó tras beber un poco de agua-. Pero preferí venir aquí.

-Solo espero que no se molesten –replicó sin soltarse el largo cabello negro-. Dame sus nombres y yo hablaré con ellos.

-¡Oh! No hace falta –Se ruborizó un tanto, pero cedió ante la expectante mirada de la señora Uchiha-. Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina –dijo al fin-. Pero enserio, no se moleste, ya les explicaré yo con más calma.

-Nada de eso –negó la pelinegra-. Eres nuestro invitado y el novio de mi hijo, por lo tanto tus problemas son los nuestros.

Deidara se ruborizó un poco más y continuó hablando. Sasuke, en cambio, repetía los nombres de esos dos individuos una y otra vez, hasta que su conmocionado cerebro se puso en marcha nuevamente: ¡Familia! ¡Eran familia! ¡Eso explicaba el innegable parentesco!

La conversación que mantenían los demás, cesó de repente. Levantó la cabeza con rapidez, extrañado por la falta de ruido, encontrándose observado con atención. La expresión de Itachi era de infinita calma, mientras que las de Deidara y su madre brillaban con un deje de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, hijo? –Le sujetó la mano-. Te has puesto pálido de repente.

-No es nada –musitó, poniéndose de pie-. Con su permiso.

Y salió corriendo del salón.

* * *

Naruto estornudó de manera estridente al entrar en el salón, presa del frío matutino, asustando a su único ocupante. Sasuke recogió el libro que se le había caído por la impresión y clavó sus ojos negros en los azules del rubio. Por un momento sus miradas se perdieron en una especie de limbo, hasta que el murmullo de otras voces acercándose por el pasillo los regresó bruscamente a la realidad.

En el momento exacto en el que Hinata y Neji se encaminaban a sus lugares, Naruto corrió al suyo, evitando por todos los medios entablar nuevamente contacto visual con el moreno. Nada le apetecía menos que mirarlo, y compararlo inevitablemente con su hermano.

Sasuke, por su lado, permanecía impasible, o al menos eso parecía, pues ni bien sus ojos recayeron en el causante de sus continuos desvelos, se le agitó la sangre. Eran parientes, eso no podía discutirse. Su parentesco físico anulaba cualquier objeción dada, y aún así no comprendía aún por que cada vez que imaginaba a esos dos juntos, le entraban ganas de arrastrar a Deidara por todo Tokio. "En fin, tal vez es sólo mi imaginación", pensó mirándolo de reojo.

-

Kakashi llegó un poco tarde, pero tras darles una ridícula excusa que explicara el por qué, se enfrascó en una difícil explicación de términos literarios, así como de la traducción de ciertas palabras que la mayoría de la clase no había entendido al leer Romeo y Julieta.

-Los exámenes comienzan el miércoles de la próxima semana con literatura e historia –les informó el profesor quince minutos después de comenzada la clase-. Mañana les entregaré los temas a estudiar, pero para que no se lleven desagradables sorpresas, les advierto que si no han leído los libros del curso reprobarán.

Un intenso murmullo de preocupación se propagó por el salón. Los alumnos dejaron de prestar atención a Kakashi para hablar entre ellos. Éste esperó unos minutos antes de pedir silencio, levantando una mano.

-Estudien, por favor –les pidió, esbozando una débil sonrisa-. Es la única forma de aprobar. Además, si estos exámenes les parecen complicados, esperes los de finales de curso.

-Gracias por los ánimos, Kakashi-sensei –gruñó Sakura-. Usted si que sabe motivarnos.

-Ese es mi trabajo –replicó sonriendo ampliamente-. Naruto, ven un momento.

El rubio se levantó de inmediato, cruzó el salón, y se detuvo frente a su padrino.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Como llegaste a la mitad del semestre, te faltan casi todos los apuntes de mis clases anteriores –explicó, apoyándose en el escritorio-. Si planeas pasar, tienes que pedirle a alguien que te preste sus cuadernos e igualarte en todas las materias.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? –Preguntó, imaginando una descomunal montaña de libros apilados sobre su mesa-. Pero es demasiado.

-Pues tendrás que encontrar la forma. Tienes hoy, mañana, todo el fin de semana y el lunes y el martes para hacerlo –se acomodó un poco la máscara y desvió la mirada hacia los demás alumnos-. Sasuke –llamó en voz alta-. Ven.

Esperó hasta que el moreno se ubicase junto a Naruto, el cual podía distinguir el amago de una maliciosa sonrisa bajo la máscara. Eso era un mal augurio, al menos para él.

-Le ayudarás a igualarse –dijo Kakashi-. Y no quiero escuchar quejas –añadió rápidamente al notar como Sasuke abría la boca para replicar.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué? –una de sus cejas se contraía inevitablemente, en un tic nervioso. Sólo a él se le podía ocurrir semejante tortura.

-Eres el mejor de la clase –replicó con sencillez-. Tus cuadernos son bastante organizados, incluso mucho más pulcros que las míos, así que quién mejor que tú.

-¿Seguro de que no hay otro motivo?

-Completamente –contestó, pero el divertido tono impreso en sus palabras decía todo lo contrario-. ¿Qué dices, Naruto-kun?

-Si no queda más remedio –susurró resignado antes de regresar a su lugar, siendo imitado al poco tiempo por Sasuke.

-

-Era de esperarse que Kakashi-sensei te mandara a igualarte, Naruto –comentó Hinata a la hora del recreo-. Él, como tu maestro, quiere que apruebes sin dificultades.

-Aún así, pedir que copie todos los apuntes de Sasuke… es demasiado trabajo.

-Hinata tiene razón –dijo Kiba, acariciando a Akamaru-. El año pasado reprobé cuatro materias por no tener todo al día. La recuperación (1) fue una tortura.

Naruto gruñó en voz baja, torciendo los ojos, molesto. La idea de copiar y copiar no era tan mala, si se dejaba de lado que el encargado de supervisarlo era el bastardo de Sasuke. Ya no solo le fastidiaba su manera de ser, ahora se sentía sumamente nervioso cuando lo tenía cerca, y cada vez que lo miraba una débil corriente eléctrica le recorría la espalda, erizándole la piel.

-No creo que pueda acompañarlos el viernes –dijo al cabo de un rato-. Lo siento, Hinata.

-Descuida, ya lo suponía –se puso de pie-. Tus estudios van primero, así que por mí está bien.

Y se fue.

-Tienes suerte –dijo Kiba parándose también-. Mucha suerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Hinata confió en ti desde que te vio, y ahora son grandes amigos –agarró a Akamaru-. En cambio, para entablar una amistad con nosotros tuvimos que esperar casi un año.

-¿Eso es malo? –preguntó el rubio, sintiéndose incómodo de repente

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que tienes algo que te vuelve demasiado confiable… pero no sé que es.

-Oh, vaya.

La campana tocó, y regresaron al salón.

-

Anko terminó de dar clase diez minutos antes de que tocase la campana de salida. Mientras guardaba sus cosas, les explicaba un poco en lo que consistiría el examen de historia, creyendo que de esa manera tranquilizaba a los alumnos, pero sólo conseguía ponerlos más nerviosos, pues tendrían que estudiar bastante para pasar.

-No se preocupen –los consoló antes de salir por la puerta-. Si se empeñan un poco, lo harán bien.

Ni bien salió, todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí, recogiendo sus cosas al mismo tiempo. Naruto terminó antes que los demás, se despidió de sus amigos, y cuando había estado a punto de encaminarse a la puerta, alguien lo agarró bruscamente del brazo para detenerlo.

-¡Suéltame, teme!

Pero Sasuke no lo soltó. En lugar de eso, abrió la mochila con la mano libre y sacó unos cuantos cuadernos y una libreta forrados en azul marino, los cuales dejó sobre la mesa.

-No quiero problemas con Kakashi, así que llévate estos y has el trabajo –le dijo, sin soltarlo-. Hasta luego, dobe.

Naruto no pudo decir nada; se quedó de pie justo dónde Sasuke lo había soltado, siguiendo sus pasos hasta la puerta. Luego, igual de ensimismado, agarró los cuadernos que éste le había dejado, se los guardó en la mochila, y se fue.

-

Ni bien entró por la puerta, Deidara, que había aparecido de manera misteriosa, corrió a saludarlo efusivamente, pero no estaba de humor para soportar su extraño carácter, así que se dejó hacer, hasta que su primo pareció darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, y lo soltó sin más.

-¡Quita esa cara, hombre! –dijo, siguiéndolo escaleras arriba-. Anda, dime que pasó.

-Nada.

-Entonces ese nada debió de afectarse bastante –gruñó cruzándose de brazos-. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, si para eso está la familia.

-Problemas en la escuela, eso es todo –le soltó, fastidiado-. Y en todo caso… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería hablar con Minato, pero no está –cerró la puerta de la habitación de Naruto-. Kushina salió hace poco, dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

-¿Y preferiste quedarte aquí?

-Me invitó a comer, tonto, además, así aprovechaba para verte un rato –y tal como hizo el día anterior, le plantó otro beso en los labios, más largo que el anterior.

-¡Deidara! –farfulló el rubio componiendo una mueca de asco. Jamás se acostumbraría a esa clase de cosas-. Me pregunto que diría Itachi si te ve haciendo eso.

-No creo que le moleste, me conoce tanto como tú.

Naruto le sonrió amargamente y vació su mochila sobre la cama, tomando su cuaderno de literatura y el de Sasuke para comenzar la ardua tarea a la que se vería sometido los días siguientes.

Al cabo de una hora decidió descansar un poco, uniéndose a Deidara en un calmado juego de cartas, a la espera de que Kushina regresase. Pero ese momento se prolongó bastante, así que los dos hambrientos rubios bajaron a la cocina por un tazón de ramen instantáneo, lo único fácil de preparar en esa casa.

Una vez arriba, comieron rápidamente, conversaron un rato, y al final, sin muchas ganas, Naruto continuó con sus deberes. Aunque de verdad no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo, tenía que, o corría el riesgo de sacar las mismas o peores notas que el año pasado en su anterior colegio y tener que repetir el curso.

-¿De quien son? –Preguntó Deidara hojeando los cuadernos azules que todavía estaban en la cama-. Este chico es muy ordenado.

-Uchiha Sasuke –respondió sintiendo un calorcillo subir desde la punta de sus pies, instalándose en sus mejillas-. El hermano de Itachi…

-¡El mundo es pequeño, muy pequeño! –Exclamó su primo-. Lo que me recuerda… mañana es el cumpleaños de Sasuke, y van a hacer una especie de reunión.

-¿Y? –preguntó fingiendo indiferencia, pero lo cierto era que sentía cierta curiosidad por saber.

-Ven conmigo –pidió el rubio-. Y te diviertes un rato.

-Tengo mucho que hacer –dijo apuntando todos los libros sobre la cama-. Por más que quisiera, no puedo ir.

-¿Si prometo ayudarte, lo harás? –insistió-. Di que sí.

-No lo creo… –pero la idea le tentaba mucho. Tal vez si sólo iba una hora y luego se marchaba, no pasaría nada. De todas maneras, tenía casi una semana para copiar-. Está bien, pero no que quedaré mucho tiempo.

-¡Gracias! –Gritó a punto de abrazarlo, pero por algún motivo, se abstuvo-. Estás sonrojado –susurró acercando su rostro al de Naruto-. Tienes las mejillas rojas.

-No –renegó, virando la cara para que Deidara no pudiera verlo-. Eso no es cierto.

Pero aunque lo negara, podía sentir el calor acumularse en sus mejillas. No sólo había aceptado por que Deidara prometiese ayudarlo a terminar su trabajo, si no por que vería a Sasuke. Y por mucho que esa idea lo molestase, no podía negar que se moría de ganas de estar con él. Entonces, se dio cuenta:

-"Perfecto, me atrae ese imbécil" –pensó arrugando el entrecejo-. Sólo a mi me pasan estás cosas –murmuró.

-

-¡Naruto! –gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo-. ¡Deidara!

Cuando ambos llegaron a la cocina, vieron a Kushina sentada tranquilamente en el mesón, bebiendo una taza de café. Ella les sonrió a modo de saludo.

-Lamento mucho llegar a esta hora –eran las siete de la noche-. Pero me entretuve un poco. ¿Qué comieron?

-Ramen –contestó su sobrino-. Era eso o morir de hambre.

-Exagerado –dijo la pelirroja golpeándole levemente la frente-. Hijo, tengo algo para ti.

Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un sobre de color naranja, el color favorito de Naruto, con su nombre escrito y el matasellos de la oficina postal de Tokio.

-¡Colin! –Gritó al leer el nombre del remitente-. ¡Escribió!

-Y ésta es de Sam –le entregó otro sobre, de color morado-. Las encontré en el buzón esta mañana.

-Increíble –dijo antes de subir como un rayo a su habitación.

Tía y sobrino se quedaron callados un momento, pero luego se miraron y sonrieron.

-A veces me siento culpable por haberlo traído hasta acá sin decir nada –Kushina se sirvió otra taza-. ¿Quieres?

-No, gracias –replicó sentándose en una banqueta junto a su tía-. ¿Por qué vinieron tan precipitadamente?

-Queríamos cambiar de aires, ya sabes, alejarnos de la rutina. Pero cometí un error al no haberle explicado a Naruto las cosas. No habla con nosotros desde que llegamos.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? –Preguntó sujetándole la mano-. Haría lo que sea por ustedes.

-¿Aunque no tengamos la misma sangre? –Secó unas cuantas lágrimas antes de que estas rodaran por su rostro-. Pero descuida, ya se le pasará. Nunca ha podido enojarse conmigo por mucho tiempo.

-Eso es cierto –dijo y la abrazó.

-

Cerró de un portazo al mismo tiempo que abría la carta de Colin. Lanzó el sobre a un lado, se sentó en la cama, y leyó:

"_Naruto: _

_Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que te fuiste –sin despedirte de tu mejor amigo, cabe decir- y no he sabido prácticamente nada de ti. Si no fuera por tu madre, ésta carta jamás habría llegado. Tremendo tonto. En fin, sólo te escribía para decirte que es posible que Sam y yo vayamos a Japón en vacaciones. Todos aquí te extrañan, incluyendo Lila, esa pesada. _

_Espero que nos veamos pronto, _

_Colin__"_

Sin esperar mucho, leyó la siguiente:

"_Querido estúpido: _

_¿Cómo se te ocurre largarte así como así? Si mal no recuerdo, soy tu mejor amiga, por ende tengo derecho a ser una de tus prioridades. Como ya habrás notado, estoy furiosa, así que más te vale que no me hagas enojar más de la cuenta cuando vaya a verte en vacaciones, o me acusarán por homicidio, y yo sé que no quieres eso. _

_Nos vemos, _

_Sam"_

Sonrió ampliamente. No podía esperar para verlos.

* * *

(1) Exámenes suplementarios para mejorar una nota.

* * *

Nos vemos!

P.D.: HOY PUBLICO TAMBIÉN EL QUINTO CAPÍTULO.


	5. Sasuke's Birthday

**Como cpmpensación, les dejo el quinto capítulo. Les pido disculpas por lo breve de mis comentarios pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo. En el próximo capítulo les prometo que les explicaré todo con más calma, así que esperenme, ne? Bueno, me voy!**

**Matta Nee.**

* * *

**Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco: Sasuke's Birthday. **

Jamás había sufrido de insomnio, pero por primera vez en la vida, no podía dormir. Cuando cerraba los ojos, intentando adormilarse lo suficiente, él aparecía en sus sueños, el único sitio que se suponía, se encontraba libre de su presencia. Gruñó en voz baja, cambiando de posición en la cama.

-¿Ya te dormiste? –Preguntó alguien desde el suelo, recostado en un pequeño futón-. Por que yo no.

Decidió ignorarlo. Deidara era un pesado hasta cuando no tenía que serlo. Por pura insistencia se quedó a dormir en la casa de sus tíos. Llamó a Itachi después de conseguir permiso, y le dijo, sólo para que no se preocupara, que no volvería a la mansión hasta el día siguiente. Después, como prometió, lo ayudó con las demás materias. Nadie notaría la diferencia en caligrafía, pues tenían la letra exacta.

-¿Ya te dormiste? –insistió-. ¡Naruto…!

-Cállate –le espetó, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada-. Si sigues molestando, duermes en el pasillo.

-Lo siento.

Pero sabía que con eso no se había quedado tranquilo. Cinco minutos después, cuando por fin parecía que podría dormir, Deidara hizo un exagerado sonido con la boca, eliminando esa posibilidad. Naruto, con el ceño fruncido, se incorporó en la cama, para poder mirar a su primo desde esa altura. En ese instante notó lo parecidos que eran.

-Estoy hablando enserio –dijo con voz cansina-. O te callas, o te largas.

-Está bien, está bien –levantó las manos en señal de rendición-. Pero me preguntaba por que sigues despierto. Desde que te conozco no ha habido una sola noche en la que no pudieras dormir, por más problemas que tuvieras.

-Hay una primera vez para todo –bostezó-. Ahora, a dormir.

A los pocos minutos constató que esa noche no pegaría ojo, a diferencia de Deidara, que se durmió casi al instante. Sonrió de medio lado, mirado el cielo negro y sin estrellas, enmarcado en la ventana. Así eran los ojos de Sasuke. Como una noche sin luna ni estrellas, nada que iluminara ese misterioso abismo de negrura.

Suspiró quedamente, imaginando como sería ver a Sasuke en su casa. De seguro, era completamente diferente que en el colegio, frío y amargado… Había empezado a arrepentirse, además, dado que era su cumpleaños, por mera cortesía tenía que regalarle algo. ¿Pero qué?

Volvió a cambiar de posición, fijando los ojos en la mesilla junto a su cama, donde reposaban una lámpara, el despertador, su celular, y… ¡Eso era! Ya sabía que darle, pero debía escogerlo bien, muy bien.

Entonces, se quedó profundamente dormido.

-

No quería ir al colegio, de verdad no quería ir. Únicamente un día, de cada trescientos sesenta y cinco, se negaba rotundamente a levantarse de la cama, para prolongar el inevitable "Feliz cumpleaños". Aún así, algo le decía que su cumpleaños número dieciocho, iba a ser muy diferente a todos los demás.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-san –Karin dejó una bandeja a rebosar de comida en una mesa pequeña para dos personas, junto a la ventana-. ¡Le han dejado muchos regalos éste año!

En efecto. Al pie de su cama, apilados sobre un baúl de aspecto antiguo, reposaban cuatro paquetes envueltos en brillante papel azul, con moño rojo, y una tarjeta que tenía la forma del símbolo de la familia: un abanico.

-Abre el tuyo –dijo Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se sentaba a comer el desayuno-. Te mueres de ganas por hacerlo, lo sé.

La pelirroja muchacha tomó el primer paquete de la pila, y sentándose en la otra silla, lo desenvolvió con mucho cuidado, procurando no dañar el papel, revelando una pequeña caja hecha a mano.

-Yo la hice, señor –y la dejó en la mesa con manos temblorosas-. La última se rompió en la pelea que tuvo con el joven Itachi, así que me pareció oportuno… darle otra.

-Gracias, Karin –levantó la cabeza de los huevos revueltos y curvó los labios en una ligera sonrisa-. Ayúdame con los demás.

Karin se levantó y agarró los demás paquetes, colocándoselos ordenadamente sobre el regazo. Tomó el primero –de su madre y padre- y lo abrió: era un reloj de plata, con diamantes incrustados que hacían la función de números. El siguiente –de Itachi- el libro de rigor. Aunque ésta vez había escogido un ejemplar que no tenía, a diferencia del año anterior.

-Llévalo luego a la biblioteca –ordenó-. Ponlo en el estante pequeño, con todos los demás.

-Como diga –repuso riendo un poco-. Éste es el último, del joven Sai.

Repitiendo el mismo proceso que utilizó con los demás, abrió el más grande de los regalos, que resultó ser un cuadro de tamaño considerable, pintado por él mismo. En la pintura podía apreciarse una única rosa, de pétalos negros, que descansaba en un jarrón blanco, pintado sobre un fondo azul, parecido a una cortina de seda.

-Al menos no se olvidó de que me gustan las rosas –comentó el pelinegro levantándose-. Pero las prefiero rojas.

-Le traeré el uniforme enseguida, Sasuke-san –dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Sí, claro.

-

-Buenos días, Naruto-kun –lo saludó Hinata en el pasillo del segundo piso-. Te ves fatal –añadió al fijarse en las marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos azules-. ¿Sucedió algo malo?

-No dormí muy bien anoche –reprimió un bostezo-. ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?

-Un regalo –replicó levantando la caja-. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke y siempre le doy algo, aunque nunca me dé las gracias por ello.

-Debes apreciarlo mucho para ser tan condescendiente con él –entraron al salón, que extrañamente, estaba vacío-. ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Fue una de las primeras personas que habló conmigo cuando llegué aquí –dijo, encaminándose a su lugar-. Yo sé que puede parecer frío, pero debajo de esa máscara, hay un ser humano, que se compadeció de una chica tímida como yo.

-Impresionante.

-No, es sólo cuestión de actitud.

Cinco minutos después, el salón comenzó a llenarse, pero Sasuke no aparecía por ningún lado, cosa que todos sus compañeros notaron enseguida. Naruto, cansado como se sentía, notó que otras dos chicas, Sakura e Ino, a parte de Hinata, traían pequeños regalos envueltos en papeles de colores.

-¿Cómo vas? –Kiba se sentó a su lado-. ¡Dios! ¿Qué te pasó?

-No dormí bien anoche –utilizó las mismas palabras que cuando le había contestado a Hinata-. Es la primera vez que me desvelo.

-Yo no podría dormir tan tranquilo todas las noches, no es natural.

-Pues para que te des cuenta –estaba un tanto amargado-. Ayer terminé literatura e historia, pero me faltan las demás.

-Considerando que tienes los apuntes del mejor alumno de la clase, es algo comprensible. No hay nadie más organizado que Sasuke Uchiha.

-Es verdad –coincidió Sakura, quién se había acercado a la mesa-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, sí –contestó restándole importancia-. Sólo me quedé despierto hasta tarde, no tienen por que alarmarse.

-Por si no lo sabías, los amigos se preocupan por los amigos, Naruto-kun –dijo la pelirosa antes de marcharse con aire ofendido.

-¿Se preocupan por mí? –Preguntó el rubio a Kiba-. ¿En serio?

-Es como ella dijo: los amigos se preocupan por los amigos –y también se fue

-

Faltaba un minuto escaso para que la campana tocase, cuando Sasuke hizo su aparición. Todas las miradas recayeron en él, qué haciéndose el desentendido, caminó tranquilamente hacia su lugar. Naruto se removió inquieto cuando se sentó a su lado, pero él no dio señales de haberlo notado.

-Feliz cumpleaños –dijo Hinata, a su costado y le entregó su regalo-. Espero que te guste.

El moreno aceptó el paquete sin decir nada, limitándose a mirar a su compañera de ojos opalinos. Sakura e Ino se le unieron pocos segundos después, y dejaron sus respectivos presentes sobre la mesa. Las tres chicas regresaron a su lugar cuando escucharon la campana.

-Y yo pensé que eras educado –comentó Naruto mirando por la ventana-. Ellas se tomaron la molestia de comprarte algo, pero no se los agradeciste.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –le espetó con tranquilidad-. Lo que yo considere educado o no, es problema mío.

-Vaya, hoy estás más comunicativo –punzó el rubio descargando un podo de su mal humor por no haber dormido lo suficiente-.

Creí que eras discapacitado verbal.

-Cállate, dobe.

Naruto iba a replicar, pero en ese preciso instante, Kakashi entró en el salón, ordenando silencio, que se hizo casi inmediatamente. Dejó sus cosas en el escritorio, y tomó un fajo de papeles.

-Sakura, reparte éstas hojas –dijo el profesor tras entregarle los papeles a la pelirosa-. Esos de ahí, son los temas a estudiar –explicó Kakashi-. Si tienen toda la información del semestre no se les hará complicado pasar el examen.

Los alumnos asintieron, mientras Sakura les entregaba los temas.

-Ahora, les ayudaré un poco para que no digan que soy malo –se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio-. Lo más importante que deben aprenderse, es todo lo que hayamos visto sobre Shakespeare, el tema principal de nuestras últimas clases, así como volver a describir la escena que representaron de la obra Romeo y Julieta.

Asintieron nuevamente.

-El director también me ha pedido que les informe, que después de la semana de exámenes comienza el festival de artes julianas, y que cada salón debe presentar algún proyecto a realizar –se acomodó la máscara-. Los que tengan alguna idea, búsquenme en la sala de maestros en el receso.

-Hai, Kakashi-sensei –replicó la clase al unísono

Sakura regresó a su lugar con la última hoja en la mano, analizándola a fondo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Chicos, aprovechen esta clase para resolver los temarios. Cuanto antes los terminen, mejor.

-

Morino entró en el salón en el mismo instante que tocaba la campana. Él, como Kakashi y los demás profesores, les entregó los temarios antes de comenzar la clase. Tras copiar cinco ejercicios en la pizarra, llamó a Naruto, quien confundido, se acercó hasta el escritorio.

-Kakashi me comentó que estás igualándote en las materias para poder rendir los exámenes de la semana siguiente –dijo mientras revolvía algunas carpetas, al parecer, buscando algo-. Te advierto que este semestre fue uno de los más pesados, así que será mejor que le pongas empeño.

-Si, señor.

-Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que soy menos indulgente que mis demás compañeros, y precisamente por eso no toleraré calificaciones mediocres de tu parte, Uzumaki, o nos veremos en recuperación. Puedes irte –añadió con un gesto de la mano.

El rubio regresó a su lugar, amargado. Pero no podía hacer nada, esos eran los problemas que surgían al entrar a mediados de año a una escuela totalmente nueva. Sasuke, al verlo tan deprimido, esbozó una sonrisa, y dejó otros tres cuadernos en el centro de la mesa.

-Biología, filosofía y sociales –dijo sin levantar la mirada de su libreta-. Aprovecha todo el tiempo que tengas y termina con todo, así no tendrás problemas.

-¿Estás preocupado por mí? –preguntó mientras guardaba los cuadernos forrados en azul en su mochila

-No –replicó, indiferente-. Simplemente me gusta mi cabeza donde está.

-Oh… –contuvo un bostezo, mirando de soslayo a Sasuke. En ese momento recordó que iría a su casa por la noche, gracias a Deidara-. Sasuke –llamó-. Quería decirte que…

-Uchiha, a la pizarra –interrumpió Morino-. Ahora.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó el moreno, poniéndose de pie-. Rápido.

-Nada, no es nada –replicó atropelladamente, viendo como se alejaba -. ¡Sasuke…! –éste volteó, entornando los ojos de forma peligrosa-. Feliz cumpleaños.

Sasuke se sonrojó levemente, gesto que a Naruto no le pasó desapercibido.

-Gracias –susurró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, intentando, en vano, restarle importancia a esas palabras-. Usuratonkachi.

-

De camino a casa, se detuvo en la librería que solía frecuentar Sasuke, en la cual también había comprado el único libro, según él, que valía la pena leer.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –Le preguntó una guapa asistenta de ojos verdes-. Te he visto antes… Compraste un libro aquí hace algunos días, ¿verdad?

-Sí, el mismo –replicó mirando en derredor-. Entonces supongo que también recordarás al chico con el que hablé ese día. Uno alto, de cabello negro…

-Uchiha Sasuke –lo atajó con suavidad-. Es un cliente regular, no podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera. ¿Por qué preguntas? Por cierto, soy Madoka.

-Es que hoy es su cumpleaños –y le explicó más o menos el motivo de su visita-. Pero no estoy seguro de que regalarle; no quisiera darle algo que ya tenga.

-Tengo registrado en el sistema todos los libros que ha comprado aquí –dijo, encaminándose al mostrador con Naruto pisándole los talones-. Veamos… –presionó unas cuantas teclas y la cara se le iluminó de verde-. Solo hay uno que no ha podido comprar, por que ya no nos quedan más.

-¿Y en alguna otra librería? –preguntó, esperanzado

-Déjame ver –presionó más botones y esta vez la cara se le tiñó de azul-. Se agotaron las existencias. El segundo cargamento llega la semana entrante. Lo siento mucho.

-Oh, bueno… –agachó la cabeza un momento, pero luego la levantó, sonriendo ampliamente-. Gracias, de todas formas –dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la salida.

-¡Espera! –Lo detuvo la chica tras un segundo de vacilación-. Todavía tengo uno, pero está reservado por otra persona. Pero puedes llevártelo, yo me arreglaré con ese cliente.

-¿Segura? –No pudo disimular la emoción en su voz-. Muchas gracias, Madoka-chan.

-De nada –replicó la muchacha, azorada.

Cinco minutos después abandonaba la librería con el libro perfectamente envuelto en papel azul eléctrico, sin ningún distintivo más que un llamativo moño naranja brillante.

-

Tal como había imaginado, el salón principal de la casa había sido completamente redecorado para la reunión de esa noche. Las arañas del techo, normalmente llenas de telarañas, estaban adornadas con sendas guirnaldas negras. De las cuatro gigantescas paredes colgaban los más recientes cuadros del pintor de la familia, enviados por correo desde Italia, donde Sai había pasado dos meses estudiando arte.

Echó un último vistazo al salón, subió las amplias escaleras de mármol blanco, atravesó el pasillo de la derecha, y se detuvo frente a la habitación de su hermano, atraído por un extraño ruido que flotaba amortiguado hasta el exterior. Arqueando las cejas, acercó la oreja a la pared, para escuchar mejor: alguien sollozaba, pero no podía ser Itachi, pues su voz era mucho más aguda. Pasados unos momentos, los sollozos aumentaron de volumen, así como en intensidad, hasta convertirse en sonoros jadeos que reconoció al instante.

Dio un saltó hacia atrás al escuchar un gemido particularmente fuerte, seguido de un débil murmullo, como si alguien estuviese susurrando un nombre. Asqueado y sonrojado hasta las raíces del pelo, corrió hasta su cuarto, donde se encerró dando un portazo, intentando eliminar de su mente una imagen muy subida de tono que involucraba a Deidara en más de un sentido.

Sólo a ese par se les podía ocurrir hacer semejante cosa a plena luz del día, con gente recorriendo la mansión, y entre ellos, sus padres. Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia y se dejó caer en la mullida cama de dosel y sábanas de seda azul marino.

_-Oh… –contuvo un bostezo, mirando de soslayo a Sasuke. En ese momento recordó que iría a su casa por la noche, gracias a Deidara-. Sasuke –llamó-. Quería decirte que… _

_-Uchiha, a la pizarra –interrumpió Morino-. Ahora. _

_-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó el moreno, poniéndose de pie-. Rápido. _

_-Nada, no es nada –replicó atropelladamente, viendo como se alejaba -. ¡Sasuke…! –éste volteó, entornando los ojos de forma peligrosa-. Feliz cumpleaños. _

Suspiró, intentando relajarse. Haberse sonrojado frente a Naruto había sido una estupidez, pero no pudo evitar. El tono empleado en esas palabras tan insignificantes había bastado para turbarlo. Aún así, sabía que había algo más. Estaba seguro de que lo que el dobe tenía que decirle no era "feliz cumpleaños" sino algo más importante.

-Sasuke-san –Karin golpeaba la puerta con suavidad-. La comida está servida.

Se levantó con una parsimonia nada habitual en él y bajó al comedor. No tenía mucha hambre, pero por ese día su cumpleaños, honraría al resto con su precensia, aunque lo único que quería hacer era encerrarse en la biblioteca hasta que de verdad fuera necesario quedarse fuera.

-

-¡Llegué! –gritó nada más entrar-. ¡Mamá!

Kushina asomó la pelirroja cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, haciéndole señas con la mano. Naruto dejó la mochila junto a la puerta y se sentó en una banqueta junto al mesón.

-Tu padre y yo saldremos ésta noche –dijo mientras le servía un humeante plato de sopa-. Y según lo que me contó Deidara ayer, tú también.

-Sí –dijo meneando la cuchara dentro del plato-. Es el cumpleaños de Sasuke, el hermano de Itachi.

-Lo sé –replicó sentándose a comer también-. Dado que es una reunión semi-formal, te preparé la ropa, no será que vayas hecho todo un adefesio.

-Se llama tener estilo propio, mamá –corrigió-. Además, que tiene de malo mi forma de vestir. Creí que te gustaba.

-Si me gusta, pero no quiero que te veas elegante, eso es todo –desvió los ojos a la puerta de la cocina, donde descansaba la mochila de su hijo y un paquete cuadrado-. ¿Qué le compraste?

-Un libro –repuso, repentinamente incómodo-. Está obsesionado con ellos; se pasa todo el día leyendo.

-Eso es bueno, al menos así mejora su ortografía, no como otros.

-Chistosa.

Después de comer Naruto recogió sus cosas y marchó a su habitación, nervioso. Lo mejor sería que no fuera, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Lo había prometido.

* * *

A las siete en punto, un llamativo Rolls-Royce plateado, se estacionó frente a la casa. Dos figuras se podían adivinar tras el vidrio tintado de las ventanas. Naruto los reconoció en el acto: Itachi y Deidara. Su primo, le hizo señas desde el auto, indicándole que saliera de inmediato.

Se guardó las llaves de la casa en el bolsillo junto con el celular, tomó el regalo de la mesilla de noche, se miró en el espejo del pasillo, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, apagando todas las luces a su paso, y finalmente, tras cerrar la casa, subió al auto.

-¡Te ves guapísimo, Naruto! –Dijo Deidara antes de que el rubio pudiera abrir la boca-. ¿No es así, Itachi?

-Si –replicó escuetamente, mirándolo a través del retrovisor-. El negro le queda bien.

-Siempre lo he dicho –añadió, satisfecho-. Ya podemos irnos.

El Rolls-Royce aceleró de golpe, enfilando la calle principal tres minutos después. Naruto, nervioso, contemplaba su reflejo en la ventana de hito en hito, cada vez menos seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. Pero por lo menos, el objetivo de su madre se había cumplido: de verdad se veía bien. Pantalones oscuros y camisa del mismo color, para que lo único que resaltase en su aspecto fueran los ojos y el cabello. El silencio se vio interrumpido de repente por la inconfundible melodía de un celular.

-¿Diga? –Contestó Itachi-. Sí, claro. Estoy cerca de allí. Adiós –colgó antes de guardarse el celular en el bolsillo del saco-. Tenemos que desviarnos.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Deidara-. ¿Pasó algo?

-La limosina que debía recoger a Sai en el aeropuerto tiene un neumático ponchado y no llegará a tiempo. Así que nosotros iremos por él.

Giró a la derecha en la esquina, rumbo al aeropuerto. Mientras tanto, Naruto se preguntaba quien demonios era Sai.

-

El auto aparcó en el estacionamiento más cercano a la puerta de Arribos Internacionales en la primera planta del aeropuerto. Deidara, Naruto e Itachi, de pie frente a la pantalla que indicaba la hora de llegada de casi siete aviones, esperaban, impacientes, por Sai.

Cinco minutos después, un muchacho albino, de brillante cabello negro y lívidos ojos negros, los saludó con la mano, sonriendo ampliamente, sin poder ocultar del todo la falsedad del gesto. Itachi dio unos cuantos pasos, lo abrazó con brevedad y le quitó la pesada maleta que arrastraba tras él.

-Comitiva de Bienvenida –dijo apuntando a los dos rubios que lo miraban con desconcierto-. Soy Uchiha Sai –añadió, clavando la penetrante mirada en Naruto-. ¿Cómo te llamas, guapo?

-Uzumaki Naruto –contestó de inmediato-. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Mi hermano –intervino Itachi-. Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para conversar. Debemos llegar a la mansión en diez minutos.

Cargaron el equipaje en la cajuela del auto, y se fueron. Sai, quien se encontraba sentado junto a Naruto en el asiento trasero, no dejaba de mirarlo, tamborileando los dedos sobre un cuaderno bastante fino, de solapas gruesas.

-Me encantaría dibujarte –dijo de repente-. Tienes un buen perfil.

-Gracias, supongo –sonrió forzosamente-. ¿De donde vienes?

-Florencia. Me marché por dos meses a estudiar arte, pero ahora que he vuelto debo regresar al colegio; una lástima, déjame decirte.

-¿A que colegio asistes?

-La secundaria Konoha –replicó mirando por la ventana-. Al igual que Sasuke.

Así que la silla vacía junto a su compañero de mesa, era el lugar que Sai ocupó hasta antes de irse a Italia.

-

-No se por qué siempre te escondes aquí –dijo Karin, abriendo las puertas de la biblioteca-. Jamás podrás socializar con tu propia familia si te mantienes encerrado todo el tiempo.

-Por fin te atreves a tutearme –comentó dejando el libro sobre el brazo de la butaca-. No me gusta socializar, lo sabes.

-Sí, pero ahora debes ir al salón. Tu hermano está por llegar.

-Que comience la fiesta –musitó, desganado, poniéndose de pie.

-

El salón estaba considerablemente lleno, ocupado únicamente por los miembros más cercanos de la familia, todos de cabello y ojos negros. Sasuke miró en derredor, tratando de ubicar la rubia cabeza de Deidara, quien seguramente estaría con Itachi, pero ninguno de los dos aparecía. Justo cuando creyó que estaban arriba, demasiado ocupados para bajar, la puerta se abrió con estrépito, dando paso al tan esperado invitado.

Sai parpadeó sorprendido, momentáneamente confuso por ver a tantas personas reunidas en un mismo sitio. Pero una presión desmedida sobre el pecho, lo sacó de su estupor. Su madre lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, llorando en su hombro. Ella era la única que no tenía idea de que regresaba precisamente ese día.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito! –Gritó entonces el pelinegro, causando que todas las miradas se posaran en el cumpleañero-. Ya tienes dieciocho, eres todo un hombre.

-Cállate, Sai –caminó hasta él y le estrechó la mano (su orgullo no le permitía más)-. Al menos regresaste en una sola pieza.

-Unas cuantas italianas no son suficientes para desarmarme, Sasuke, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Preferiría no hacerlo.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y tres personas entraron al salón. Itachi, Deidara y Naruto… ¡NARUTO! ¿Qué demonios hacía él allí? Sasuke se alejó rápidamente de su hermano, y sin dar muchas explicaciones, tomó a su rubio compañero por el brazo y lo sacó a rastras de la estancia, deteniéndose en el amplio pero desolado vestíbulo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, completamente furioso-. ¡Contesta!

Naruto se quedó un momento en blanco, al parecer bastante conmocionado como para articular palabra. Cuando pareció reaccionar, respiró profundamente, controlando la rabia que había surgido de la nada, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no armaría escándalo solamente por que no estaban verdaderamente solos.

-Deidara me invitó –dijo con tranquilidad, un tanto ofendido por la reacción del moreno-. Somos primos, para que te enteres.

La inusitada calma de Naruto lo devolvió en sí. Respirando profundamente, se tranquilizó de a poco, apretando los puños con fuerza, mientras contenía las ganas de romper algo para acelerar el proceso.

-¿Mejor? –Naruto parecía divertirse al verlo tan enojado-. Toma –le entregó el regalo-. Espero que te guste.

Anonadado, rasgó el papel sin ningún cuidado, revelando el libro que había estado desando comprar desde hacia tiempo, pero que no había podido conseguir por que se agotaba demasiado pronto. Levantó los ojos de la portada, para fijarse en el rubio, que vestido totalmente de negro, se veía bien, demasiado bien.

-Gracias –susurró-. Acompáñame arriba, no quiero entrar con esto al salón.

-

La habitación de Sasuke era todo menos sencilla: de las paredes pintadas de beige colgaban hermosos cuadros, entre esos el de una preciosa rosa negra. La cama con dosel, junto a dos veladores de madera negra, sobre los cuales reposaban lámparas idénticas. Un espejo en medio de dos puertas, las cuales debían conducir al baño y el armario respectivamente. Y para finalizar, una mesa para dos personas, bajo la ventana.

-Increíble –dijo Naruto contemplando cada detalle con admiración-. _This is awesome _(1)…

-No es para tanto –repuso el moreno con fastidio, mientras guardaba el libro en un cajón-. La de mi hermano es dos veces más grande, y mucho más ostentosa.

-¿Ah, sí? –Parecía escéptico-. No me lo puedo imaginar –dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sin fijarse a donde iba-. Esto no se parece nada a mi cuarto –un paso más, y ocurrió…

Un par de zapatos fuera de lugar se cruzaron en el despistado camino del rubio, ocasionando que éste tropezara graciosamente, chocando contra la pared. Sasuke reaccionó al escuchar el ahogado quejido que soltó Naruto, quién parecía incapaz de respirar. Se arrodilló a su lado, ayudándolo a incorporarse.

-¿Estás bien? –La preocupación tiñendo su voz-. ¿Dobe? ¡Responde!

-S-si –intentó levantarse-. M-me duele…

Sasuke abrazó a Naruto por la cintura, mientras se pasaba uno de sus morenos brazos por los hombros. Con mucha dificultad, logró ponerlo de pie y llevarlo hasta la cama, donde los dos cayeron, uno encima del otro, por un mal manejo del equilibrio.

Los ojos azabaches del pelinegro se perdieron un momento en los índigos del rubio, al parecer, completamente recuperado del golpe. Naruto todavía tenía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, e inconscientemente, comenzó a acercarse, hasta que sus respiraciones se fundieron en una sola. No sabían si era por el ambiente propicio a que pasara algo, pero pasó: sus labios se rozaron una milésima de segundo, para volver a encontrarse con determinación.

Sasuke varió la posición, quedando a horcajadas sobre Naruto, quién tenía las mejillas ligeramente encendidas. Eso sólo lo alteró más. Volvió a besarlo, con más ansia a cada roce de sus lenguas. Muchas veces había soñado con un encuentro como ese, pero ahora no había tiempo, la gente comenzaría a sospechar. Casi a regañadientes, fue deteniéndose. El rubio, respiraba entrecortadamente sobre su boca, tentándolo, pero debía resistir. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Vamos –le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-. Será mejor que bajemos.

-Sí… claro. Entiendo.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la puerta, Sasuke unió sus labios en un delicado beso, diferente a los demás. Tenía que admitirlo, ese dobe, le atraía bastante. Y entonces, la certeza que había tenido en la mañana, se aseveró: su cumpleaños número dieciocho iba a ser diferente a todos los demás.

* * *

(1) "This is awesome" / "Esto es increíble"

* * *

Nos vemos...!


	6. The Writer

**Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué, pero es que tengo ciertos problemas con mi computadora, además me cambié de casa a una cuidad diferente y aun estamos instalandonos. Bueno, espero que pronto pueda volver. Aprovecho el martes para publicar por que es una oportunidad en un millón. Prometo que volveré, lo juro. **

* * *

**_Basado en Naruto. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

**Capítulo Seis:**** The Writer. **

Minato se levantó de golpe al reconocer un rostro familiar entre el gentío del aeropuerto. Llevaba gabardina negra y sombrero a juego, que ocultaba su largo cabello blanco. Como siempre, la misma maleta de cuero negro, remendada y zurcida, que comprara alguna vez en marruecos. No había cambiado en nada, a pesar de no haberlo visto por más de cinco años.

Namikaze Jiraiya detuvo la marcha en seco, su hijo lo esperaba de brazos cruzados junto a la puerta de salida. No alucinaba, de verdad era él. Estaba clavado en el suelo, contemplando como la rubia figura se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Una vez estuvieron frente a frente, pudo ver con mayor claridad las maduras facciones de su hijo, las cuales no revelaban ninguna sensación, sólo, tal vez, una seriedad impropia en él.

Padre de hijo se sostuvieron la mirada varios minutos sin decirse nada. El ruido a su alrededor había desaparecido, dejando cabida para el más ensordecedor de los silencios. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, por si se arrepentían luego de sus palabras. Pero estaban seguros de que en ese momento no había mucho por decir. Años habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, en el cumpleaños de Naruto. Todo ese día había salido mal.

-Tu nieto quiere verte –dijo el rubio al fin-. Vámonos.

Extrañamente conmovido por esas palabras, el famoso escritor caminó sin rechistar. Al llegar al estacionamiento, Minato guardó las maletas en el baúl y se subió al auto seguido de su padre. Aceleró a fondo, enfilando la calle en menos de dos minutos, mientras gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, mojando todo a su paso.

El silencio que los había acompañado en el aeropuerto, se instaló en el interior del automóvil, roto únicamente por el incesante golpeteo de las gotas al chocar con la carrocería. Nuevamente, ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Sinceramente, era mejor así, pues las cosas que ahora sí estaban dispuestos a decirse, ocasionarían una innecesaria pelea, que podía terminar en un desastroso accidente si discutían en la carretera.

-¿Cómo sabe que estoy aquí?

-No tengo idea, pero me dijo que quería invitarte a cenar con nosotros –suspiró-. Deberías venir.

-Yo creo que mejor no –repuso mirando por la ventanilla-. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Es tu nieto y tiene derecho a un poco de tu atención. No has hablado con él en años, ni siquiera mi madre se ha dignado a coger el teléfono.

-Bueno, es muy difícil encontrarlos en alguna parte si están mudándose constantemente. ¿Cuándo piensan quedarse en un solo lugar y no moverse de allí?

Minato no respondió. Cerró los ojos un momento, para luego abrirlos de golpe, cambiando bruscamente de dirección. Jiraiya notó que se alejaban cada vez más de la zona céntrica para adentrarse en los barrios residenciales de la ciudad de Tokio.

-¿Dónde me llevas?

-A mi casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Te quedarás con nosotros.

El viejo iba a replicar, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, el auto se detuvo limpiamente frente a una vivienda de dos plantas, cuyas paredes eran azotadas por la lluvia. En el porche los esperaba una mujer pelirroja cargando dos paraguas bajo el brazo. Escudándose del agua con uno de ellos, corrió a abrazar a su suegro. Ella, al igual que su esposo, lo había extrañado. Tanto, que describir la sensación era imposible si tenía que utilizar las palabras.

-Tu nieto se pondrá muy contento al saber que estás aquí –dijo Kushina cargando un pequeño bolso de mano-. Pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

-¿Por qué? –Parecía que para lo único que habría la boca era para formular preguntas en lugar de frases completas-. ¿Acaso no está aquí?

-Salió con Deidara, pero no creo que tarde en regresar. Las reuniones de familias ricas nunca han sido de su agrado.

Entraron a la casa. Las luces estaban encendidas, bañando la habitación con su brillo. Jiraiya se sintió repentinamente en paz. Hacia bastante tiempo que no estaba en un lugar como aquel, lleno de tranquilidad, como lo era un hogar. La pelirroja lo agarró del brazo con fuerza, arrastrándolo hasta la sala. Minato todavía no entraba.

-Escúchame bien, por que no voy a repetírtelo –el repentino cambio en su nuera lo sorprendió-. La última vez que tú y tu hijo estuvieron en el mismo cuarto juntos, las cosas acabaron mal. Por eso te ruego que no se te ocurra iniciar otra pelea como la anterior –se sentó a su lado, sin soltarle el brazo, ejerciendo más presión-. Además, si estás aquí, es por que Naruto se enteró que venías a Japón y no nos hubiera perdonado el dejarte en un hotel si tienes familia con la cual quedarte.

-Kushina…

-No tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer para calmar a tu nieto después de que te largaste al hospital para que te curaran las heridas. Me preguntó una y otra vez si ibas a volver y le mentí, diciéndole que sí; pero ya creció y no va a creerme de nuevo, así que intenta resolver los problemas que tengas con tu hijo o me veré obligada intervenir. Esa vez no hice nada, pero no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

En ese momento entró Minato, calado hasta los huesos, cargando las demás maletas. Kushina soltó a su suegro de golpe, sonriéndole con calidez, aunque tras ese tierno gesto se adivinaba una frialdad distante. Era obvio que ella también estuviese enojada, siendo su hijo quien se llevara una de las peores partes del asunto. Lo mejor era que se fuera.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –la pelirroja volvió a sujetarlo del brazo, esta vez con delicadeza-. Siento lo de hace un momento, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Lo comprendo, no te preocupes –la abrazó con fuerza-. ¿Dónde dormiré?

-En la habitación de huéspedes –se puso de pie-. Por cierto, si intentas marcharte en la madrugada, te encerraré –batió el cabello con gracia, subiendo las escaleras-. Acompáñame.

-Sí, claro.

-

Sasuke se dejó caer junto a Naruto soltando un sonoro resoplido. Después de que regresasen al salón tras haberse marchado sin más, el moreno fue raptado por su madre, quien en su compañía, se encargó de que saludara a todos los parientes presentes, recibiendo un pequeño regalo envuelto en sobrio papel negro de vez en cuando. Casi dos horas el rubio se había pasado sentado completamente solo al fondo del salón, mirando sin mirar, atiborrándose de vino. Su única esperanza había sido Deidara, pero él e Itachi habían desaparecido hacia mucho. Cuando Sasuke se sentó a su lado, le puso una copa repleta del dichoso líquido en la mano.

-Estoy harto del vino –musitó antes de vaciarse la copa de un trago-. ¿No tienes algo más?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que fijaba los ojos en Sai. Éste se acercaba directamente hacia ellos con una copa más grande que las demás, llena de un espeso líquido escarlata fosforescente. Naruto reparó en su presencia cuando ya lo tenía en frente, sonriendo y preguntando si podía sentarse junto a él. Asintió levemente, acariciándose el puente de la nariz. Ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza por tantas copas. ¿Cuántas se había tomado? ¿Una, dos, cinco o tal vez diez…? La verdad no le importaba, lo único que quería en ese momento era ir a algún lugar tranquilo y relajarse un poco, lejos del murmullo de tantas voces juntas.

Un delicioso olor a rosas le hizo levantar la cabeza, para encontrarse con la hermosa madre de los hermanos Uchiha. Tenía la piel tersa y lisa, sin arrugas, dejando en imposible adivinar su edad, pero era precisamente aquello lo que le daba ese encanto tan misterioso, encanto que Sasuke había heredado. Desenredando los dedos de los vuelos de su vestido blanco, acarició la mejilla de Naruto, antes de sonreírle con ternura.

-Me llevaré al cumpleañero un momento –dijo suavemente, sin quitarle los profundos ojos negros de encima-. Ven conmigo, Sasuke.

El aludido se puso de pie rápidamente, alejándose con su madre unos momentos después. Por extraño que le pareciese, el simple roce de esa mano blanca le aplacó el dolor de cabeza, resumiéndolo a una ocasional punzada que casi ni sentía. Dejó los ojos clavados en las dos figuras ataviadas en blanco y negro, hasta que se perdieron entre las demás personas. Sai, a su lado, esbozaba una real sonrisa, que desapareció en el acto.

-Mamá siempre ha sido una persona enigmática, pero supongo que es instinto maternal demasiado desarrollado –bebió un trago de su copa-. Prueba un poco, te gustará.

Naruto se llevó la copa de cristal a los labios, saboreando de inmediato el metálico sabor del vino que solo Sai podía beber. Le calentó la lengua, la garganta y el estómago, pero no supo igual cuando tomó un poco más. Nunca en su vida había probado algo como aquello, y estaba seguro de que no volvería a hacerlo.

-Al principio es difícil acostumbrarse a su sabor, pero después de unas cuantas copas ni siquiera lo sientes.

-¿Qué es?

-Una mezcla especial, con eso tienes suficiente –se puso de pie, apurando su bebida-. Te mostraré el jardín –dejó la copa vacía en una mesa-. Es eso o quedarte aquí esperando a que Sasuke regrese.

El rubio asintió, echándoles un último vistazo a las personas en el salón, antes de seguir al pintor hacia la cocina de la mansión.

-

Su reloj de muñeca marcaba las diez y media de la noche, cuando Kushina entró a la habitación cargando una pesada charola repleta de comida, que dejó al pie de la cama, sentándose ella también. Jiraiya le sonrió como pudo, llevándose una cucharada de sopa caliente a la boca, agradecido por probar comida casera después de mucho tiempo. Estuvieron en silencio un rato, hasta que el anciano recordó la duda que había estado asaltándolo desde que llegase allí.

-¿Cómo supieron que llegaba precisamente hoy? –Preguntó mientras removía la sopa-. Ustedes no son fans de mis libros, y para accesar a mi sitio de red necesitan una clave que aparece en la contraportada, así que… dime.

-Kakashi nos avisó –dijo mirando por la ventana-. Ya sabes como es ese hombre, ama las reconciliaciones familiares. Pero bueno, soñar no cuesta nada.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan pesimista? Que yo recuerde, peleabas conmigo hasta la saciedad para que regresara a la casa y resolviera nuestros problemas. Has cambiado, Uzumaki Kushina.

-En realidad no, sencillamente me estoy haciendo mayor –musitó, despegando los ojos de la ventana, para clavarlos en el anciano-. Por favor, arregla las cosas con Minato. Aprovecha el tiempo que estás aquí para remendar, al menos, uno de tus muchos errores. Es lo único que te pido.

Jiraiya dejó la charola a un lado, sopesando las palabras de su nuera. El sentido común le instaba a hablar con su hijo y llegar a un acuerdo pacifico, si es que no se podía más, pero por otro lado, la incertidumbre no dejaba de atacarlo. Si antes no pudo hacerle entender al terco de Minato que el divorcio con Tsunade no fue su culpa, no lograría hacerlo ahora.

-Mañana, después de tu conferencia de prensa, quiero que cenes con nosotros –dijo Kushina poniéndose de pie-. He llamado a Tsunade hace un rato y aceptó venir. Aunque no lo creas, también ella está cansada de todo éste problema. Buenas noches, abuelo.

Cerró la puerta antes de que el anciano pudiese replicar, pero la verdad era que no tenía nada que decir.

-

A pesar de que llovía, Sai y Naruto estaban sentados en una de las bancas del jardín, protegidos por un enorme paraguas de color azul marino. Llevaban casi diez minutos conversando, cuando un relámpago inundó con su luz la bóveda de espesas nubes en que se había convertido el cielo. El rubio dio un respingo involuntario, aferrándose con fuerza al brazo de la banca, con todos los sentidos en tensión. No era que tuviese miedo, pero no le gustaban las tormentas, mucho menos si él estaba afuera.

-Es solo electricidad concentrada –dijo Sai, contemplando el cielo-. No puede hacerte daño si no cae cerca de ti.

-Lo sé –gruñó, removiéndose en el asiento-. Nunca me han gustado las tormentas y dudo que algún día lleguen a gustarme.

-Miedoso.

-Me gusta más el término 'precavido' –replicó molesto-. Además, como si tú no le tuvieras miedo a algo.

Sai dejó de mirar hacia arriba, desviando los ojos negros hacia Naruto, con una indescifrable expresión en la cara. Nadie le había preguntado jamás si le temía a algo, por que nunca se había interesado en averiguarlo, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, no sabía a que clase de cosas debía temer.

-No lo sé –fue su respuesta-. No sé si le tengo miedo a algo o no.

-¿Te has planteado averiguarlo? Es algo normal conocer tus temores.

-Yo no soy normal, por si no te has dado cuenta –era extraño, pero por algún motivo, Naruto le inspiraba una desmedida confianza-. Reacciono de manera distinta que las demás personas.

-¿Qué?

-En resumidas cuentas, no respondo como es debido ante las emociones y tiendo a hacer comentarios fuera de lugar –se acarició el puente de la nariz-. O eso es lo que dice el resto, pero para mí, es algo _normal_.

Un trueno, seguido de la brillante luz de un relámpago, rompieron con el pesado silencio que se había formado en torno a ellos. Naruto miraba a Sai fijamente, buscando algo que ni siquiera él sabía reconocer, pero cuando se suponía que el chico sentado a su lado debía desagradarle, le pasaba todo lo contrario, quería saber más de él, e incluso ser su amigo.

-Será mejor regresar –dijo el pelinegro al cabo de un rato, levantándose-. Sasuke debe estar buscándonos.

-¿Por qué nos buscaría?

-No confía en mí –sonrió con falsedad-. Teme que te haga algo.

El rubio no comprendió esas palabras, así que se limitó a seguirlo de regreso a la cocina. Dejaron el paraguas empapado junto a la puerta, y volvieron al salón.

-

Cuando el reloj de péndulo que se exhibía en el salón marcó las doce campanadas, los invitados tomaron conciencia de que era hora de marcharse. Poco a poco la estancia fue quedándose vacía, hasta que sólo quedaron Sasuke, sus padres, Naruto, Sai, Itachi y Deidara, que habían aparecido de la nada después de casi cuatro horas de ausencia.

-Será mejor que yo también me vaya –le susurró Naruto a Sasuke, aprovechando que los demás no les prestaban atención-. Mañana tengo que madrugar.

-Te llevaré a tu casa –dijo en voz baja, asiendo su mano-. Despídete.

El rubio se despidió de todos los presentes, antes de salir a la cochera en compañía del moreno. La visibilidad ahí dentro era prácticamente nula, pero Sasuke se movía con desenvoltura, como si pudiese adivinar donde estaban las cosas antes de chocar contra ellas. Naruto tropezó un par de veces hasta que dieron con el auto del pelinegro. Aunque no podía ver nada, reconoció la carrocería púrpura del flamante Aston Martin de Sasuke. Una vez dentro del vehículo, se quedó boquiabierto al contemplar el panel y todos los detalles, incluyendo el cuero púrpura con gris de los asientos.

-Tengo mejores –dijo al enfilar el camino de grava que conducía a la verja de entrada-. Pero éste es mi favorito.

Al llegar a la calle principal, Naruto quedó deslumbrado por las luces de muchos autos que todavía recorrían la ciudad, regresando de alguna reunión, o tal vez buscando un mejor lugar para continuar disfrutando de la fiesta. Sasuke aprovechó el semáforo en rojo para contemplar de reojo el moreno rostro de su compañero, iluminado por las farolas a ambos lados de la calle. Al llegar a la boca, una fuerte necesidad de besarla hasta enrojecerla lo sacudió, pero no duró mucho, pues tenía que avanzar. El semáforo estaba en verde.

Veinte minutos después, el Aston Martin se detenía frente a la casa del rubio. El moreno examinó la fachada, encontrándola bastante acogedora y en cierto punto elegante, sin esa frivolidad que caracterizaba a las mansiones. Naruto se volteó para despedirse, cuando sintió una fría mano enredarse en su cabello y el delicado roce de unos labios sobre los suyos. Al principio el contacto le desconcertó, pero le siguió el ritmo casi de inmediato.

-_Goodbye_, Sasuke -dijo el rubio tras separarse del moreno-. Feliz cumpleaños, de nuevo.

Se bajó del auto en el mismo instante en el que una figura de brillante cabello rojo desaparecía de la ventana. Levantó la cabeza al captar el ligero movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, pero allí no había nadie. Escuchó la voz de Sasuke susurrando unas palabras que no comprendió, ahogadas repentinamente por el sonido del motor, acelerando hasta perderse en la esquina. Sólo cuando el silencio a su alrededor fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo de su ensimismamiento, entró a la casa sin hacer ruido, mirando en todas direcciones esperando encontrar esa figura que había visto antes.

-Son ideas mías –se animó al subir las escaleras-. Son sólo ideas mías…

Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta con seguro y corrió las cortinas para no mirar hacia fuera. Podía soportar a las arañas aunque les tuviera una fobia descomunal, pero un fantasma no estaba incluido en su lista de preferencias. Encendió la lamparilla que descansaba en el velador, bañando el lugar con un tenue resplandor dorado. Se quitó la ropa, quedándose en boxers, mientras hurgaba en los cajones en busca de una camiseta vieja. Una vez cambiado se metió bajo las sábanas, apagó la lámpara e intentó dormir, pero imágenes aleatorias de la fiesta le pasaban por la mente como una película a colores, coronada por lo sucedido en la habitación de Sasuke. ¿Cuándo había dejado de verlo como un compañero más, para considerarlo alguien verdaderamente importante?

Y con esas ideas rondándole, fue quedándose dormido.

-

Kushina cerró despacio la puerta de su habitación, llevándose luego una mano al corazón. Lo que había visto la había impresionado, más no molestado, como alguna vez se planteó si esa situación se presentaba. Se sentó en su lado de la cama, rozando deliberadamente el brazo de su esposo para calmarse. Naruto era su hijo y por nada del mundo se atrevería a juzgarlo. Esperaría a que él se sintiese con la suficiente confianza para hablar del tema. Y aunque le parecía extraño, se sentía feliz por él. Ese hijo suyo había tenido suerte al nacer en una familia con la mente abierta.

-Naruto, Naruto…

* * *

Los reporteros hacían fila en la entrada de la librería más famosa de todo Tokio, que en ese momento se veía honrada con la presencia de uno de los escritores más importantes de Japón entero, Namikaze Jiraiya. Sentado tras una mesa, esperaba paciente a que la conferencia comenzara. Atisbó por el cristal, impresionado ante la enorme fila de personas que esperaban para que les firmara el libro. Lo único que no le impresionó fue ver a Hatake Kakashi, el novio de su hijo Iruka, ser el primero, apostado frente a la puerta.

-¿Listo, señor? –Preguntó su guapa y joven asistente-. Abriremos las puertas cuando usted lo ordene.

Asintió con la cabeza, dándole luz verde. Ella se llevó una mano a la oreja, activando un pequeño micrófono, anunciando a los guardias que quitaran los seguros. La gente entró en orden, aunque un intenso murmullo de expectación inundó el lugar en cuestión de segundos. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, ajustó el micrófono frente a él, aclarando la garganta.

-Son más que la última vez –dijo observando con atención a la concurrencia-. Algunos de ustedes han venido para que les firme sus ejemplares y otros para conseguir uno. Pues bien, después de que escuchen todo lo que tengo que decir, comenzaremos a firmar.

-

-¿Qué quieres que diga? –Preguntó Jiraiya al recibir el libro de Kakashi-. ¿Alguna dedicatoria especial, o sencillamente mi firma?

-Me conoces desde hace años, escoge tú –replicó el profesor metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-. De nada, por cierto.

-No esperes que de las gracias por haberle dicho a Naruto que vendría, ni tampoco por decirle a Minato que llegaba precisamente ayer. Se suponía que ellos se enterarían luego.

-¿Y empeorar las cosas? Estás loco –chasqueó la lengua-. Además, Iruka también me estuvo dando lata con eso. Él quiere que todo se solucione.

-Si fuera tan sencillo –le regresó el libro-, ya lo habría hecho hace mucho. Pero sabes como es Minato, demasiado terco para creer las cosas.

-Lo sé –dio media vuelta-. Buena suerte esta noche en la cena, vas a necesitarla.

-

Por fin había terminado. Toda una mañana de concienzuda dedicación y buenos apuntes rindieron sus frutos. Tenía todos los cuadernos al día, el conocimiento fresco en la mente, e incluso se sentía optimista referente al tema de los exámenes; ni siquiera las matemáticas serían un problema. Dejó el lápiz a un lado, desperezándose con el desparpajo de un niño y bostezando a mandíbula tendida. Aprovechando que estaba solo en casa, bajó a la cocina en busca de algo que comer. Ya había abierto un frasco de _Nutella_ cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su calentador. Confundido, contestó.

-¿Gaara? –no podía creerlo-. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

-Hinata me lo dio –dijo secamente-. ¿Estás ocupado ésta noche?

-No.

-Pues no hagas planes –una voz de mujer se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono-. _Ino, cállate_ –le reprendió-. Sakura te está invitando al Imago Mundi a las siete, eres el único que falta por confirmar.

-Creí que habían salido ayer –comentó Naruto, distraído, mientras untaba el chocolate derretido en dos rodajas de pan-. No fui con ustedes por que tenía que hacer algo.

-A Hinata le tocó turno y nos prohibió aparecernos por allí –volvió a gritarle a Ino algo que no entendió, pero que logró callar a la bulliciosa rubia-. En fin, ¿vienes o no?

-Si, claro –cerró el frasco y lo regresó al anaquel-. ¿Por qué está Ino contigo un sábado en la mañana?

-Vine a comprar flores en la tienda de su familia.

-Bueno, nos vemos allá. Ja na, Gaara.

-Ja na.

Se guardó el celular en el bolsillo, sonriendo ampliamente. Se había conseguido buenos amigos en poco tiempo. Limpió el cuchillo y el mesón, dejando todo tan inmaculado como estaba antes de bajar, y regresó a su habitación.

-

Tsunade regresaba a su oficina después de una corta operación rutinaria, cuando se encontró a Kushina esperándola junto a la puerta. La hizo pasar, confundida por la seria expresión que nublaba su rostro, oscureciendo sus ojos verdes. Se quitó los guantes y bata ensangrentados, lanzándolos a un cesto de color blanco, como todo en aquella oficina. El cabello rojo de su nuera resaltaba llamativamente contra las baldosas, dando la apariencia de estar en un plano diferente a ese.

-Sólo venía a confirmar tu asistencia –dijo mirándose las manos-. Jiraiya llegará un poco tarde, pero no importa. Lo amenacé lo suficiente para que no se le ocurriera escapar.

-Eso lo aprendiste de mi –encendió su computador-. Pero para que te sientas tranquila, yo tampoco pensaba faltar. Sé como te sientes –añadió-. Debe ser difícil soportar a Minato cuando está enojado.

-No es eso lo que me molesta –se pasó una mano por la cabeza, despeinándose-. Sencillamente estoy cansada de todo esto. Quiero que mi hijo se lleve bien con su abuelo, tanto como quiero que Minato se arregle con su padre.

-¿Él sabe que iremos?

-No –replicó-. Y prefiero que no se quede en casa para verlo. Mañana podrá estar con su abuelo tanto como quiera, pero hoy no. Los adultos tienen que hablar.

-¿Cómo piensas sacarlo de la casa? –Tecleó la clave, accediendo inmediatamente al sistema del hospital-. Tienes que darle un buen motivo para marcharse.

-Ya se me ha de ocurrir algo, pero lo más importante es que regrese tarde. Por primera vez no pienso ponerle objeción a su hora de llegada. No quiero que presencie otra pelea como la última. Tú no estuviste allí, fue horrible.

-Puedo imaginarlo.

-Me costó mucho calmar a Naruto, demasiado.

Tsunade sacó una bata limpia de un armario gris y se la puso.

-Vamos a la cafetería.

* * *

-¿Vas a salir?

Naruto se detuvo en seco, regresó sobre sus pasos y entró en la cocina. Kushina estaba ocupada cocinando, como casi siempre, mientras vigilaba la licuadora, que zumbaba amortiguada por un trapo que le habían puesto encima. Asintió firmemente con la cabeza, revisando su aspecto en el cristal de la puerta. Pantalones negros y raídos, camiseta blanca y su característica chaqueta naranja con negro.

-Bueno, me voy –dijo tras un momento de incómodo silencio-. Nos vemos.

Salió de la casa antes de que su madre pudiera replicar, pero por lo menos ahora estaba más tranquila. Con Naruto fuera de la casa, la cena pasaría sin mayores dificultades que las ya previstas. No podía permitir que su hijo se enterase que Jiraiya estaba en la casa, aunque de seguro ya había notado la ausencia del anciano.

-Subiré a cambiarme.

-

La llamativa fachada de una librería captó su atención. Pegado en el cristal, se encontraba un panfleto agrandado, en el que se indicaba las horas de visita al famoso escritor Namikaze Jiraiya. El estómago de Naruto dio un vuelco. Había olvidado por completo que su abuelo llegaba esa semana a Tokio para una conferencia sobre su último libro. Se llevó una mano a los rubios cabellos, revolviéndolos. A estas alturas, el viejo ya debía estar subido en un avión, marchando a su siguiente destino.

-Konbanwa –dijo alguien a sus espaldas-. ¿Paseando, Naruto-kun?

El rubio se volteó rápidamente al reconocer el reflejo de Madoka, la chica que trabajaba en la librería cerca se su casa. Le sonrió ampliamente, comenzando a caminar junto a ella. Estaba verdaderamente sorprendido por su aspecto, pues cuando la conoció, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño y ropa de trabajo, pero ahora lucía un corto vestido negro, mallas azules, y zapatos a juego. Al rezagarse un poco, empujado por las demás personas que caminaban en diferentes direcciones, reparó en un tatuaje que decoraba su omoplato derecho: un dragón.

-Lindo tatuaje –comentó ubicándose nuevamente junto a ella-. Se te ve bien.

-Gracias –replicó la muchacha riendo un poco-. Mi madre no sabe que lo tengo, me mataría si se entera. ¿A dónde vas?

-A un antro en Shibuya; el _Imago Mundi._

-Buena elección –rebuscó en su bolso, hasta encontrar su celular-. ¿Tienes móvil?

Naruto asintió, sacando su celular del bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta. Guardó el número de Madoka y ella el suyo. Una vez en Shibuya, se separaron. La castaña se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, antes de marcharse con un grupo de chicas que la llamaban a gritos. El rubio sonrió, y continuó su camino, esquivando más personas.

-¿Quién era él, Madoka? –Preguntó una de las muchachas-. ¿Tu novio, acaso?

-Claro que no –se soltó el cabello-. Es sólo un amigo.

En ese momento decidió que más tarde iría a verlo en el _Imago Mundi_.

-

Minato se dejó caer cuan largo era en el sillón de la sala, escuchando con atención como los resortes crujían bajo su peso. Kushina le siguió poco después, recostándose sobre él. Su esposo tenía la mirada ida, como si lo que más quisiera fuese estar en otro lugar; cualquiera menos ese. Le acarició la mejilla, sonriéndole con ternura.

-Todo va a salir bien –le dijo en voz baja-. Tus padres creen que esto fue idea mía. Jamás se esperarían enterarse que tú organizaste la cena.

-Simplemente quiero saber lo que pasó –le esquivó la mirada-. Además, no lo hago únicamente por mí, sino también por Naruto. Hablando de él, ¿cuanto tiempo tardará en volver?

-Salió con sus amigos, así que llegará en la madrugada –se incorporó, quedando bien sentada en el sillón-. No quería que estuviera presente por si sucedía algo como la última vez que se vieron.

-Comprendo –se sentó también-. Nunca te he pedido disculpas por todos los problemas que esto te ha causado. De verdad lo siento.

Kushina lo besó.

-Soy tu esposa, por ley tengo que aguantar todas las dificultades que se presenten. Pero jamás te reclamaría algo, te amo demasiado como para hacerlo –lo besó nuevamente-. Si no, no me habría casado contigo.

-

Se encontró con sus compañeros en la entrada. Hinata encabezaba el grupo, contando a las personas presentes. Una vez comprobado que la credencial de la pelinegra era auténtica, les permitieron pasar. Sakura se le había colgado del brazo en el mismo instante que lo vio, mareándolo con su perfume. A su lado, Ino, sujetando a Gaara por la manga de su chaqueta, se abría paso entre la gente, siguiendo a los demás.

La música les retumbaba en los oídos, haciéndoles vibrar el cuerpo, mientras continuaban caminando, empujando a los bailarines que se divertían en la pista. Tras unos cuantos minutos de caminata, llegaron por fin a la mesa que habían utilizado la última vez. Un pequeño letrero de reservado fue retirado por TenTen, quien sería su camarera esa noche. Tomaron asiento a lo largo del banco curvo, entrando todos con las justas. Naruto estaba atrapado entre Sakura e Ino, que conversaban a viva voz, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-¿Ordeno por ustedes? –Preguntó Hinata acallando las conversaciones-. ¿O prefieren pedir cada uno? –Como nadie dijo nada, optó por la primera opción-. _Margaritas_ para todos, menos para Temari, a ella tráele una _Cuba Libre_.

Nuevamente el conocimiento de licores que manejaba Hinata los dejó impresionados. Hablaron de eso hasta que veinte minutos después, TenTen regresaba a la mesa cargando una gigantesca charola con sus bebidas. Naruto aceptó su copa de buen grado, siendo el primero en darle un trago. Estaba delicioso. Los demás también dieron su aprobación. Al cabo de un rato, cada uno de los presentes tenía al menos tres copas en frente y una cuarta a medio terminar, mientras combinaban el trago con comida, para no embriagarse tan pronto.

Ino fue la primera en ir a la pista de baile, en compañía de Kiba. TenTen, quien ya había terminado su turno, arrastró a Lee a la pista. Shikamaru y Temari les siguieron. Hinata y Neji fueron después. Sentados en la mesa quedaban Sakura, Naruto y Gaara. La pelirosa se terminó su margarita, y corrió hacia la pista, donde un muchacho alto le hacía señas. El rubio lo conocía, eran compañeros de salón. Gaara también se terminó su copa, pero en lugar de levantarse, se giró hacia Naruto, escudriñándolo con sus ojos verdes.

-Mi hermana me ha hablado de ti –dijo en voz alta para hacerse escuchar sobre la música-. Dice que eres alguien muy… confiable.

-No sería la primera –se llevó una mano a la nuca-. Pero simplemente soy yo. Aunque gracias a eso tengo muchos amigos.

-También dice que eres muy popular entre las mujeres –prosiguió como si Naruto no hubiese hablado-. Recuerdo que el primer día que te vimos aquí, no paró de mencionarte hasta llegar a casa. Creo que si no estuviera enamorada de Shikamaru, lo estaría de ti.

-Vaya… –musitó, levemente sonrojado-. No sé, puede ser. Pero tú sabes de mí, en cambio, yo no sé nada de ti.

El brusco cambio de tema tomó por sorpresa al serio pelirrojo, pero lo disimuló muy bien. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa al percibir la inquisitiva mirada que le dedicaba el rubio. Ahogando un suspiro, mencionó las cosas básicas, pero la curiosidad de Naruto pudo más, traspasando una barrera invisible, consiguiendo que Gaara dijese más de la cuenta, pero fue suficiente como para unirlos irremediablemente.

-

Tsunade fue la última en llegar. Se quitó el abrigo negro, descubriendo un hermoso vestido verde botella que resaltaba su delgada figura. Jiraiya no pudo evitar reseguir la curvatura de su cintura, perdiéndose en recuerdos. Aunque intentaba engañarse así mismo, todavía la amaba, quizá demasiado. El sonido de su voz, entonado en un saludo, lo regresó a la realidad. Desde hacia años que no la había tenido tan cerca.

-Saliste en las noticias de la tarde –dijo la rubia, rompiendo el silencio-. Debo admitir que me dejaste impresionada. Ya sabes lo que pienso de tu estilo de lectura.

Y aún así, tenía todos sus libros apilados en una repisa, manoseados hasta el cansancio. Los había leído muchas veces, buscando consuelo para dormir, pero lo único que conseguía era alterarse más, llorando hasta la madrugada. Todavía lo amaba. Muchas veces se reprimió por eso, pero muchas más fueron las veces que se arrepintió por negar lo innegable.

-¿Quieren comer ya?

Kushina sirvió la cena. El sonido de cubiertos no tardó en hacerse escuchar, mientras ocasionales conversaciones entre los ex esposos se sucedían sin parar. Cualquiera que no supiera lo que de verdad sucedía, podría afirmar a pies juntillas que seguían casados. Incluyendo la pelirroja se permitió dudar unos segundos.

Lo que comenzaba bien, continuaba mejorando. Al poco rato, toda tensión había desaparecido, pero el único que no compartía la alegría que inundaba el ambiente era Minato. Para él, el motivo de esa cena había sido otro, pero aquello se estaba desviando demasiado de lo verdaderamente importante. Así que carraspeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de los otros tres, convirtiéndose en el centro de las miradas.

-No pretendan llevarse bien, cuando saben que las cosas no son así –su odio reprimido por años era el que hablaba, Minato había quedado renegado a segundo plano-. Si se divorciaron fue por que no congeniaban.

-Para que te enteres, muchas parejas divorciadas mantienen una relación de amistad –dijo Tsunade con dureza-. Además, yo hablo con quien me dé la gana, como se me dé la gana. Tu padre y yo seguimos siendo amigos, y eso no va a cambiar.

-Eso es cierto hijo –terció Jiraiya-. Tu madre es alguien muy importante para mí por muchas razones, aunque no te guste.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Tsunade y Jiraiya intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, temiendo lo que venía. Minato parecía momentáneamente sin habla, mientras que Kushina se moría por abrir la boca.

-Hace rato me dijiste que nunca me habías pedido perdón por las dificultades que este problema me ha causado –iba subiendo la voz a medida que hablaba-. No tienes que hacerlo, por que nunca te he dado a entender que me molesta. Pero ahora te lo digo claro y directo: estoy harta de lo testarudo y terco que eres.

Los presentes la miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, anonadados.

-Cuando tus padres se divorciaron tuve que soportarte cuatro meses enteros del peor humor sobre la tierra, pero no dije nada. Luego, en el cumpleaños de Naruto, once años después de lo ocurrido casi matas a tu padre a golpes con el niño en la casa –estaba al borde de las lágrimas-. No eres el único que sufre con esto, pero como siempre, quieres resolverlo todo tu solo.

-Kushina… –musitó Minato sin quitarle los ojos de encima-. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Por que ya tenías demasiadas cosas en la cabeza –y en el momento menos indicado, comenzó a llorar-. Quiero que las cosas se solucionen, ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?

Sin decir nada más, se levantó bruscamente, cayendo la silla hacia atrás. Miró a Jiraiya un momento, antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba. Minato intentó seguirla, pero Tsunade se lo impidió.

-Déjala pensar en paz –le dijo con suavidad-. Iré a prepararle un poco de té, mientras, ustedes aprovechen el tiempo. Y un consejo, hijo, deja tu orgullo de lado, o puedes perder mucho más que eso.

-

Madoka encontró a Naruto después de cinco minutos buscándolo. Saludó a Gaara con amabilidad, explicándole al rubio por que estaba allí. Sus amigas querían entrar en una discoteca de mala fama y como ella no les siguió el juego, decidió marcharse antes de meterse en algún problema grave. La castaña se ganó al pelirrojo en tan poco tiempo, que terminaron intercambiando números de móvil, junto con una promesa de salir los tres algún otro día. Pero para coronar la situación, decidieron tomarse una fotografía. La original estaba en el celular de Naruto, y las copias en los de sus amigos.

-Quiero una sólo contigo –dijo Madoka activando la cámara-. Te la paso enseguida.

La foto estaba grabada en la memoria del móvil del rubio, cuando sus demás amigos regresaron a la mesa muertos de sed. Todas las chicas fruncieron el ceño al reparar en Madoka, que colgada del brazo del rubio, conversaba animadamente con él. Mientras, los chicos, se alegraron de contar con otra presencia femenina en el grupo.

-Chicos, ella es Madoka –hizo las debidas presentaciones el rubio-. Madoka, mis amigos.

Al principio la conversación se manejó en constantes monosílabos, hasta que Hinata decidió por todos que la chica no suponía una amenaza para la soltería del rubio. Cuando ella comenzó a tratarla con más confianza, Sakura la secundó, y así sucesivamente. Las horas pasaban sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, pero entonces una de las especialidades del Imago Mundi, entró en acción. A las doce en punto se apagaban completamente las luces del techo, siendo reemplazadas por una iluminación más apropiada, como múltiples flashes de colores proyectados en cien direcciones distintas.

-¿Quieres bailar? –le preguntó Naruto a Madoka, a lo que la chica asintió afirmativamente-. Vamos.

Una vez se perdieron en la marabunta de personas, Sakura arrastró a Gaara hasta la pista, con el fin de mantener vigilada a la parejita. Podía ser que su comportamiento fuese fácilmente confundido con los celos, pero cuando Ino, Temari y Hinata se ubicaron cerca de ella con sus respectivas parejas, se sintió más tranquila. Al menos no era la única preocupada por Naruto.

-

Tsunade dejó una quinta taza vacía en el velador, contemplando los hinchados y llorosos ojos de Kushina, quien no paraba de hipar y sollozar. Una carga de diecisiete años mantenida en silencio era demasiado para cualquiera, pero ella había aguantado el tiempo necesario. No cabía duda de que su nuera era una mujer fuerte, pues precisamente por eso había consentido que se casara con su hijo siendo tan joven. Llevaba horas llorando.

-¿Mejor? –Preguntó en tono maternal, sujetando sus temblorosas manos-. Tienes que calmarte muchacha.

-E-eso intento –replicó secándose las lágrimas-. Pero no puedo. Necesito desahogarme. Voy a explotar si no lo hago.

-Mira el lado bueno –le levantó la cara-, gracias a todo lo que le dijiste a tu marido, decidió ponerle un punto final a la historia. Yo simplemente me limité a darle una pequeña advertencia antes de irme.

-¿Advertencia?

-Tú no te preocupes, que yo sé lo que hago.

Kushina sonrió tristemente, enderezando la espalda hasta dejarla completamente recta. Volvió a secarse las lágrimas, sin derramar una más. Tenía que calmarse, debía haberlo. Además, quería preguntarle algo a su suegra. Una interrogante que llevaba bastante tiempo flotando sin rumbo en los recovecos de su memoria.

-¿Todavía lo amas?

Las manos de Tsunade se crisparon inmediatamente, su respiración se agitó un tanto y palideció. Era inteligente y observadora, pero tal vez lo descubrió por que ella era muy obvia. Cuando veía a Jiraiya le temblaban las piernas, como el día en el que aceptó casarse con él.

El silencio fue su respuesta.

-El también, estoy segura –ahora fue ella quién le tomó las manos-. Ustedes dos deberían estar juntos. Ese viejo no sabe cuidarse solo, necesita una mujer como tú a su lado. Además, yo creí que había quedado claro que todo lo ocurrido con esa mujer había sido simplemente un malentendido.

-Lo intentaré –dijo sin convicción-. Tal vez ya vaya siendo hora de que me enfrente a mis propios fantasmas.

-Así se habla.

-

Minato y Jiraiya estaban sentados en el jardín trasero de la casa, contemplando el cielo en un respetuoso silencio. Desde que Tsunade se marchara, comenzaron a hablar, dando rienda suelta a sus frustraciones, quedando en claro que ninguno de los dos había tenido razón esos últimos años y que todas las peleas que pasaron, se podían haber evitado. Ahora que las aguas que llevaban diecisiete años revueltas se calmaron, sólo quedaba espacio para la paz y para comenzar su relación desde cero.

-Naruto se pondrá muy contento al saber que estás quedándote en casa –dijo el rubio sin despegar los ojos azules de la luna-. De verdad que sí.

-Aún así, tengo que hablar con él –se puso de pie-. Le debo una explicación por mi ausencia; creo que ya es lo suficientemente maduro como para comprender este tipo de conversaciones.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo que es lo suficientemente maduro, sencillamente su madre y yo no nos hemos dado cuenta. Así pasa cuando los hijos crecen, supongo.

-Tienes mucha razón.

Se sentía extraño hablar con tanta calma, pero a la vez un sentimiento difícil de definir se iba adueñando de sus corazones, alejando los recuerdos horribles, llenos de gritos, insultos y golpes. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la última vez que charlaran con tanta paz, dejando de lado las diferencias. Y en realidad había pasado mucho tiempo.

-Papá –la voz le tembló al pronunciar esa palabra-. Lo siento…

El anciano le revolvió el cabello con mimo, un gesto que llevaba mucho tiempo empolvándose en una repisa. Esa era su manera de pedirle disculpas, pues no existían palabras para definir lo mucho que lamentaba haber perdido tanto tiempo de su vida peleando sin ningún motivo.

* * *

La bandeja con el desayuno cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, cuando las manos de su portador perdieron la fuerza para sostenerla. Naruto palideció en cuestión de segundos, demasiado conmocionado para siquiera pensar en desmayarse. Su cerebro se desconectó totalmente, detenido en una irreal imagen que ofrecía su cocina. Kushina sujetó a su hijo por el brazo, anticipada mentalmente a su reacción. Minato le acercó un banco, dónde lo sentaron. Jiraiya le palmeó la espalda, regresándolo a la realidad.

-¿C-como…? –No podía decir más-. ¿Cuándo…?

El anciano escritor abrazó a su nieto con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas. Había deseado verlo desde hacia mucho, pero nunca logró juntar la valentía suficiente para presentarse en su puerta, pues eso conllevaría a dar muchas explicaciones, las cuales se habían ido acumulando con el paso del tiempo. Naruto sacó fuerza de dónde no había y se separó de su abuelo con el ceño fruncido, las marcas de sus mejillas más acentuadas de lo normal.

-Cobarde.

Salió de la cocina en cuestión de segundos, encerrándose en su habitación. Jiraiya se levantó también, subió las escaleras, y con una maña impresionante destrabó el seguro del pomo, entrando en el cuarto con sigilo, preparado para recibir algún golpe, uno que se merecía. Pero lo que encontró allí dentro minó todas sus defensas: Naruto estaba sentado al lado de su cama, con la espalda pegada al borde, rompiendo hojas de papel en blanco mientras las lágrimas le caían a torrentes por las mejillas. Se sentía estúpido, si nieto había conseguido hacerle sentir estúpido, placer reservado únicamente a su ex esposa.

-Te mereces una explicación –dijo el viejo-.Y dado que ya eres mayorcito, podrás entenderlo sin necesidad de que te lo explique.

Se sentó en la cama, cerca de Naruto, pero guardando su distancia. No era el momento indicado para la cercanía.

-La última vez que nos vimos fue hace seis años, en tu cumpleaños. Las cosas ese día no comenzaron bien y terminaron peor. No debí haberme desaparecido así, pero no quería que me vieras en ese estado…

-Mamá dijo que volverías –no reconocía su voz, llena de rabia-. Eres un cobarde, un miserable cobarde. Hace mucho tiempo podrías haber arreglado todo, pero preferiste largarte. Vaya ejemplo, anciano.

Sus palabras fueron una bofetada limpia, pero tenía razón. El único motivo por el que no había regreso para reparar el daño fue por cobardía. Temía la reacción de su familia, le temía a puntos insospechados. Pero la primera batalla la había ganado, ganándose el perdón de su hijo, y no pensaba perder la guerra con su nieto.

-Tienes razón –dijo al cabo de un rato-. Soy un cobarde, pero ahora he vuelto… vale más tarde que nunca. ¿De verdad estás enojado?

-No, pero me conoces.

Intercambiaron una mirada y lo demás quedó dicho sin palabras. Naruto se dejó abrazar por su abuelo cuanto quiso, pero después de un rato se cansó de tanto cariño y lo obligó a bajar a la cocina y explicarle con lujo de detalle como él y su padre volvían a llevarse bien.

-¿Lleva aquí desde el viernes? –preguntó a grito pelado-. ¡Como son! ¡Pudieron habérmelo dicho antes!

-Queríamos que fuese una sorpresa –dijo Kushina terminando de limpiar el desastre que había dejado la charola rota-. Ya lo sabes, así que no te quejes.

-Alguien está de buen humor –canturreó el rubio-. Ustedes si que saben guardar secretos. Mienten tan fácilmente, que ni se les nota. Tienen que enseñarme como lo hacen.

-Cierra la boca –Minato le asestó un golpe en la cabeza-. Ahora ve a cambiarte, que vamos a salir.

-¿A dónde?

-Tu abuelo se empeñó en que quiere ver la Torre de Tokio, como si no lo hubiese hecho ya antes. Pero bueno… apresúrate.

Corrió escaleras arriba, y pocos segundos después se escuchaba claramente el sonido del agua al caer.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	7. Party Time

**Sé que es viernes, pero no pude evitar publicar el séptimo capítulo de la historia, aprovechando la ocación para explicar unas cuantas cosas. Bien, primero, les digo que ya tengo internet en casa, eso quiere decir que nuevamente se publica el miércoles, como había dicho al principio del fic. Segundo, al fic le hace falta un poco de SasuNaru y obviamente el conflicto y toda la cosa, pero les puedo asegurar que en los próximos capítulos tendrán lo que tanto desean. Y tercero, haciendo alusión a un comentario que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, les diré únicamente lo siguiente: las apariencas engañan... es simplemente un aviso. **

**Bueno, ahora sí vamos a lo que nos interesa. **

* * *

**-**

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

* * *

**Capítulo Siete: ****Party Time. **

"_Mencione dos obras de Shakespeare" _

Era miércoles en la mañana y tras cuatro largos días de rigurosos horarios de estudio, los alumnos de sexto curso se mantenían en silencio, leyendo y releyendo las preguntas de su respectivo examen, asegurándose que no se les escapaba nada. Mientras, Kakashi se entretenía leyendo por cuarta vez esa semana el último libro de la serie Icha-Icha, firmado en persona por el autor.

"_Enumere los seis primeros actos de la obra Romeo y Julieta" _

Naruto escribió rápidamente la respuesta, pasando a la siguiente pregunta. A su lado, Sasuke se miraba las palmas de las manos, esperando a que el tiempo pasase. Como era de esperarse, él ya había terminado, dejando bien en claro que tenía un cerebro privilegiado. Tremendo imbécil. El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de regresar su atención a lo verdaderamente importante.

"_Escriba los nombres de todos los personajes que aparecen en el Monólogo de Hamlet" _

Hinata estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Tenía la mente en blanco. Neji, a su lado, intentaba calmarla mediante ocasionales roces de su brazo, pero la muchacha parecía demasiado absorta en lo que hacía como para darse cuenta de las intensiones de su novio. Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para recordar todo lo que había estudiado, comenzó a contestar escuetamente las preguntas, hasta que, repentinamente, su bloqueó desapareció.

"_De Antígona, conteste lo siguiente: ¿En que consistió la rebeldía de la protagonista?" _

Sólo a Kakashi se le podía ocurrir mezclar escritores de la edad media con los famosos cantares de la antigua Grecia. Kiba no había contestado casi ninguna de las preguntas, como era de suponerse. Volvió a morder el borrador de su lápiz, pensando. No podía darse el lujo de reprobar los exámenes. Era su último año de colegio, tenía que intentarlo al menos.

"_¿Quién fue Eneas?" _

Sakura contestó la última pregunta, sintiendo como la tensión desaparecía de a poco. Buscó la mirada de su profesor, en vano, quién muy concentrado, ignoraba olímpicamente lo que hacían sus alumnos. Se levantó con parsimonia, encargándose de que todos supieran que había sido la primera en terminar, aunque claro, nadie se había fijado en Sasuke. Dejó el examen sobre el escritorio de Kakashi, antes de regresar a su lugar.

"_Describa la escena representada de la obra Romeo y Julieta" _

Explicó con lujo de detalles todo lo acontecido, incluyendo la desconocida reacción que provocaron los labios del moreno sobre los suyos. Revisó que todo estuviese bien contestado, seguro de que aprobaría, y como Sakura, dejó el examen en la mesa. Poco a poco sus demás compañeros fueron levantándose, hasta que todas las pruebas estuvieron apiladas en un ordenado montón frente a Kakashi.

-Pueden salir.

Y así lo hicieron.

-

-¡Por fin! –Gritó Naruto una vez acomodado bajo la sombra de su árbol de cerezo favorito en compañía de Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Sakura e Ino-. ¡Fueron las peores dos horas y media de mi vida!

-Fuiste el segundo en entregar el examen –dijo Neji, preparándose para comer su almuerzo-. No creo que te haya ido tan mal.

-Es cierto, Naruto-kun –Hinata ya había recuperado su color natural-. En cambio, yo me bloqueé completamente desde la pregunta treinta. Kakashi mezcló los temas, confundiéndonos. Estoy segura de que reprobaré.

-Cierra la boca –le espetó Kiba-. Tú eres una de las mejores alumnas del salón, nunca has reprobado nada y dudo que vayas a hacerlo alguna vez. Mira que eres pesimista.

-Calma, niños –intervino Sakura extendiendo los brazos-. Los exámenes terminan la próxima semana, así que propongo planear la celebración por anticipado, así nos aseguramos que de todos puedan asistir.

-Buena idea –acotó la rubia-. Pero tenemos que cambiar de lugar de encuentro, ya gastamos mucho el Imago Mundi y Hinata no tiene todos los viernes libres –se soltó el largo cabello-. Propongo ir a los karaokes del Roppongi.

-Tenemos que preguntarle a los demás –dijo Hinata-. Pero me parece una gran idea, así Chouji nos acompañaría y Shino también.

-Creí que seguía en la Patagonia con sus padres –comentó Sakura bebiendo zumo de naranja-. Lleva cuatro meses sin dar señales de vida.

-Regresa el sábado –dijo Kiba, luchando con la envoltura de sus frituras favoritas-. Me envió una carta ayer diciendo que Chile es muy hermoso para ir de visita, pero que para los trabajos arqueológicos no es tan divertido.

Una carcajada colectiva recorrió al grupo.

-Hablando de desaparecidos, ¿alguien sabe cuando regresa Sai? –Preguntó Ino-. Él sí que no se ha dignado a decirnos lo lindo que se lo está pasando en Florencia, o al menos contarnos lo horrible que fue su muerte.

-No digas tonterías, Ino –la reprendió Sakura-. De seguro está muy ocupado. Ya sabes lo dedicado que es con sus pinturas, además, es una persona reservada, dudo mucho que nos escribiera a cualquiera de nosotros.

-¿Reservada? Yo no lo creo –Naruto se convirtió inmediatamente en el centro de atención-. Es alguien bastante extraño, con una forma de pensar fuera de lo común.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? –Se interesó Kiba-. ¿Acaso le conoces?

-Pues sí. Itachi me lo presentó el viernes, cuando fuimos a recogerlo al aeropuerto para darle una sorpresa a su madre. Aprovecharon que era el cumpleaños de Sasuke…

Se mordió la lengua al instante, pues había hablado más de la cuenta. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un intenso carmín, mientras las expresiones de sus amigos pasaban de la confusión a la incredulidad en una fracción de segundo. Dejó la comida a un lado, preparándose mentalmente para el bombardeo directo de preguntas al que se vería sometido.

-Explícate –exigió Sakura-. ¿Cómo es eso de que conoces a los tres Uchiha?

Tenía que comenzar la historia desde el principio o nadie le entendería.

-Mi primo Deidara es novio de Itachi desde hace algún tiempo –explicó-. Hace más o menos una semana vino a visitarme a casa, con la loca idea de quedarse a vivir conmigo, pero tenía otros planes. Antes de irse nos presentó a Itachi…

-¿Nos presentó? –Interrumpió Hinata-. ¿A quién más?

-A mis padres –replicó-. Ahora el muy pesado está viviendo con él en la mansión Uchiha y gracias a eso conocí a Sai –hizo una pausa-. Como la misión de Deidara en ésta vida es fastidiarme, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de invitarme a la reunión que hicieron por el cumpleaños de Sasuke aunque la sorpresa oculta era Sai. Eso es todo.

-¿Y se hicieron amigos en una sola noche? –Ino parecía escéptica-. Cuando entró a nuestra secundaria el año pasado, solamente hablaba con Sasuke, hasta que conoció a un chico que se volvió su mejor amigo, aunque todos sospechábamos que había algo más. El caso es que él murió antes de que se terminara el año y Sai volvió a cerrarse a la gente. Tanto, que la única manera en la que se comunicaba con los demás era mediante un pequeño cuaderno de dibujos.

-Por eso nos sorprende que hayan entablado una amistad tan pronto –Sakura se pasó una mano por la cara-. En fin, cuando regresa.

-Después de los exámenes, para el festival de artes julianas.

Sakura iba a preguntar algo más, pero el repiqueteo de la campana ahogó sus palabras. Guardaron sus cosas y regresaron al salón para comenzar con el examen de historia.

-

"_¿Cómo contribuyó el comercio con el desarrollo de la civilización Micénica?" _

Ahora sí tenía problemas y el dobe lo había notado. Debía aceptar que para el único examen que había estudiado era el de literatura; los temarios de historia simplemente los había leído unas cuantas veces. Pero había un motivo: Deidara y su hermano habían estado haciendo cosas íntimas a plena luz del día, siendo desconcentrado cada cinco minutos por un gemido particularmente fuerte. No comprendía como ese par podían tomar esas cosas tan a la ligera a sabiendas de que habían más personas rondando los pasillos de la mansión a todas horas. Parecían conejos. Gruñó en voz baja, maldiciendo mentalmente su suerte, buscando las respuestas en su memoria.

"_¿Qué revelan las obras épicas de Homero acerca de los griegos?" _

Así que Sasuke no era tan perfecto como aparentaba. Naruto sonrió para sus adentros, contemplando su examen. Tenía la mitad de las preguntas contestadas, a diferencia del moreno, quien parecía luchar con cada una de ellas sin lograr asestar un golpe. Al menos así se le bajarían un poco los humos. Sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose nuevamente en lo suyo.

"_¿Cómo influenció la geografía a las ciudades-estados griegas?" _

Anko se paseaba por el salón, vigilando a sus alumnos. Se había esmerado en hacer el examen bastante complicado para que se lo tomasen enserio, pero había sido condescendiente con ellos y se había limitado a las civilizaciones antiguas. Además, si eso les parecía difícil, tenían que esperar para los finales. Ahí si más de uno sufriría una crisis nerviosa por el temor a reprobar. No era mala, pero le divertía ver sufrir a sus pupilos.

"_¿Dónde se encontraba ubicada Atenas?"_

Neji pasó a la siguiente página, bastante confiado. Él, al igual que su novia y Sasuke, era uno de los mejores alumnos del salón, pero superaba a todos en historia. Siempre había estado obsesionado con las culturas del pasado, pero mucho más con sus leyendas. No era que se considerara un experto en la materia, pero definitivamente era bueno, y sus excelentes calificaciones lo respaldaban.

"_Mencione tres filósofos griegos" _

Gaara tachó por cuarta vez el nombre de su último filósofo, seguro de que lo había escrito mal. Si de algo se enorgullecía era de su perfecta ortografía y aunque pareciese un poco obsesivo, no planeaba equivocarse en una simple prueba académica. Rememorando sus hojas de estudio, encontró por fin lo que buscaba. Así estaba mucho mejor, ahora, a la siguiente pregunta.

"_¿Qué sucedió con la biblioteca de Alejandría?"_

-Les quedan diez minutos –anunció Mitarashi consultando su reloj-. Será mejor que se apresuren.

"_¿Quién fue Arquímedes?"_

Y exactamente diez minutos después, la campana de salida tocó. Tras otras dos horas y media de examen, los alumnos se sexto curso entregaron sus pruebas tal cual estaban, sin opción a contestar nada más, pues esa era la regla: sonaba la campana y los lápices dejaban de moverse. Recogieron sus cosas, consultaron el horario y se marcharon. Los esperaba una semana de arduo trabajo.

-

-¡Estoy muerto! –Gritó al llegar a casa-. ¡Kushina!

La pelirroja asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras le hacía señas a su hijo. Naruto dejó la mochila junto al refrigerador antes de sentarse cómodamente en una de las banquetas junto al mesón, al mismo tiempo que su madre le servía un plato de sopa humeante.

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó sentándose a comer ella también-. No quiero problemas con el colegio éste año.

-Tranquila, mamá –dijo el rubio levantando las manos-. Lo hice bien, así que no te preocupes. Estudiar funciona, debí haberlo intentado antes.

-Muy gracioso, jovencito. Ahora calla y come.

-

No habían pasado dos horas desde que llegara a casa, cuando Deidara se apareció por allí. Tras revolver en los anaqueles de la cocina hasta dar con el frasco de Nutella, subió hasta la habitación de su primo, blandiendo dos cucharas enormes en la mano izquierda. Le quitó el cuaderno de matemáticas a Naruto, obligándolo a prestarle atención. Si que era fastidioso.

-Por si no te diste cuenta, estaba estudiando –dijo, recuperando al instante su cuaderno-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no tienes deberes que hacer?

-Ya los he terminado –le entregó una cuchara repleta de chocolate derretido-. Sabes lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo, por eso vengo a verte, tonto.

-No sé como Itachi te soporta.

-Él también tiene su temperamento, es algo recíproco.

Naruto asintió vagamente, volviendo a lo suyo, pero cinco minutos después comprobó que sería imposible si tenía a Deidara sentado tras él hablando por celular con alguno de sus compañeros de clase, sin importarle que hubiera alguien deseando un poco de paz en la habitación. Seguro de que su primo no notaría su ausencia, Naruto recogió sus cosas y fue a refugiarse en la habitación de su madre, él único lugar de la casa que Deidara evitaba.

-

Sai estaba recostado en su cama, leyendo el libro que Naruto le había regalado. Sin alterarse lo más mínimo se lo quitó de las manos, al mismo tiempo que lo obligaba a levantarse. Dejó su mochila junto a la cama, acomodando el libro en el velador, donde le correspondía estar, tras habérselo leído de un tirón la madrugada del sábado. En la mesilla bajo la ventana reposaba una charola con la comida, como todos los días. Jamás almorzaba con su familia.

-¿Qué quieres, Sai?

-Nada, simplemente venía a visitarte –dijo el pelinegro, sentándose en la silla libre-. Llevamos mucho tiempo separados, es comprensible que quiera recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Inténtalo con Itachi, el te aguanta, yo no –le espetó-. Sabes muy bien que detesto que entren a mi habitación sin permiso. Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero terminar de comer para poder estudiar.

Sai se levantó de inmediato, esbozando una falsa sonrisa, desapareciendo por la puerta. Por más que quisiera, jamás comprendería como funcionaba el cerebro de su hermano. Muchos psicólogos habían intentado averiguarlo, sin obtener resultados. Uchiha Sai era un misterio hasta para los más expertos en la materia.

* * *

-Tienen dos horas y media para resolver el examen, cuando terminen, dejen la hoja de respuestas sobre el escritorio –decía Morino, mientras les repartía los exámenes-. Como ya saben, está prohibido copiar. Al primero que agarre haciéndolo, le quito la hoja, reprobando automáticamente –regresó al frente del salón-. Comiencen.

Era tal cual Naruto la había imaginado: un entramado de números que debían tener sentido al ponerlos juntos. Las matemáticas jamás habían sido su fuerte y nunca lo serían, eso lo sabía desde el primer día de clases en la secundaria, cuando entró a primero. A su lado, como era de esperarse, Sasuke no cesaba de mover el lápiz, utilizando la calculadora de vez en cuando.

Levantó la cabeza para observar al resto de sus compañeros. Temari y Gaara, sentados al fondo, parecían realizar las operaciones sin ningún problema, al igual que Sakura, Hinata y Neji. Shikamaru miraba la hoja con cansancio, meciendo el lápiz entre sus dedos, indiferente a absolutamente todo. Los demás, era obvio que no eran tan hábiles en la materia, pero se defendían bien. Quién en realidad le preocupaba era Kiba, que mordisqueándose las uñas, borraba números escritos al azar cada dos por tres.

-Concéntrate –dijeron a su lado-. Reprobarás.

Le agradeció mentalmente, regresando los ojos a su propia hoja, analizando el primer tema. No era tan complicado como le pareció en un principio. Tal vez, todavía había tiempo para formar una alianza temporal entre las matemáticas y su cerebro.

-

Se dejó caer en el césped, permitiendo que la fresca brisa le revolviera los cabellos. Dos horas de examen antes del recreo habían agotado completamente sus reservas de energía, pero tendría que sacar fuerzas de donde no había, por que tenía otras dos horas de completa tortura dentro de exactamente treinta minutos. Hinata, sentada a su lado, conversaba animadamente con Neji, quien a su vez, habla con Kiba. Sakura y los demás, estaban desperdigados por el patio del colegio.

-¿Qué hacías mirándonos a todos hace un rato, Naruto-kun? –Quiso saber la pelinegra, al cabo de un rato-. Morino-sensei pudo haberte visto.

-Intentaba distraerme –replicó, hojeando su cuaderno de biología-. Ya estoy cansado de estudiar, se me va a fundir el cerebro.

-Dramático –punzó Kiba, a su costado-. Tú al menos puedes contestar las preguntas, yo definitivamente estoy frito. De todos los exámenes que hemos dado, no he pasado ninguno; estoy más que seguro. A mí SÍ se me va a fundir el cerebro. ¿No hueles el humo?

-Cállate –dijo Hinata-. Lo que pasa es que eres vago. Simplemente no te da la gana de estudiar como se debe –negó con la cabeza-. Cuando estés al borde de tener que repetir el año, vas a andar por ahí rogando que te ayuden. Empeñarte desde antes no te haría daño, para que lo sepas.

-¡Ouch! –Naruto se incorporó, mirando fijamente a su amigo-. Ella tiene razón.

-Lo sé –admitió a regañadientes.

-

Esa misma tarde, tras un extenuante examen de biología, Naruto regresó directamente a casa para poder dormir un poco, antes de comenzar a estudiar. Pero allí no había nadie. La cocina estaba tal cual esa mañana: vacía. No fue hasta cuando decidió marchar a su habitación sin probar bocado que encontró una nota junto a unos cuantos billetes, en la mesilla a un lado a las escaleras.

"_El avión de tu abuelo sale a las tres y media. Ven en taxi al aeropuerto. Paga la carrera con el dinero que dejé. No pierdas más tiempo, _

_Kushina". _

Regresó sobre sus pasos a la velocidad del rayo, precipitándose a la calle como alma que lleva el diablo. Faltaban escasos veinte minutos para que su abuelo se marchara a un nuevo destino, en la gira de su libro. Al llegar a la calle principal, montó en el primer taxi que pudo detener, exigiéndole que fuese lo más rápido posible. A los escasos diez minutos estaba de pie frente al anciano, respirando entrecortadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento perdido.

-Regresaré pronto –prometió, abrazando a su nieto-. Éste es mi número de móvil, cuando quieras hablar conmigo, sólo llámame –le entregó un papel-. Nos vemos, muchacho.

-Claro, viejo –le estrechó la mano-. Mamá no te perdonará si faltas a su fiesta de cumpleaños, así que más te vale venir, a no ser que quieras conocerla enojada. Yo sé lo que te digo.

-Cierra la boca, Naruto –lo reprendió su madre, sonriendo ampliamente-. Voy a extrañarte mucho, Jiraiya. Por cierto, Tsunade te manda saludos, acompañados del ferviente deseo de que se caiga el avión ni bien despegue.

-Es su forma de decir que se preocupa por mí –la abrazó, estrechando, al mismo tiempo, la mano de su hijo-. Prometo venir por aquí de vez en cuando. Japón tiene grandes escenarios que pueden servirme de inspiración para futuros libros, así que no duden en que me verán.

-Adiós, papá.

"_Pasajeros con destino a Ámsterdam, dirigirse a la puerta de embarque número dos"_ resonó la voz de una de las asistentes del Aeropuerto Internacional Narita _"Pasajeros con destino a Ámsterdam, dirigirse a la puerta de embarque número dos. El avión está siendo abordado"_

Jiraiya se despidió de todos, agitando la mano, antes de desaparecer tras los cristales esmerilados de la puerta de embarque. Esperaron un momento antes de marcharse. Minato dejó a su esposa e hijo en la casa, regresando al trabajo. Se había demorado más de lo debido y su cliente debía estarlo esperando.

-No tengo ganas de cocinar –dijo Kushina, entrando en la cocina-. ¿Ordenamos pizza?

-Gran idea, mamá.

-

La semana avanzó sin ninguna novedad. La monotonía de todos los días, resultado de los exámenes, llegaba a su fin. Se podía sentir la tranquilidad de los alumnos, felices por no tener que pasarse todas las tardes encerrados en sus casas, devorando libros, preparándose para las pruebas del día siguiente. Hasta los profesores agradecían que aquellos cinco días pasaran tan rápido. Ellos también estaban cansados.

Faltando escasos diez minutos para que aquella pesadilla escolar terminara, Kakashi reunió a sus alumnos en el salón. Tras preguntarles como les había ido en sus pruebas, se centró en lo verdaderamente importante. El festival de artes julianas estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y todavía no habían decidido que hacer. Había recibido algunas ideas interesantes, pero poco prácticas, que quedaron descartadas de inmediato. El director estaba presionando a los profesores que todavía no presentaban sus planes, tenían que apresurarse.

-El año pasado fuimos una de las mejores presentaciones del día, gracias a la idea que tuvo uno de sus compañeros, al hacer una obra de teatro –dijo Kakashi-. Pero como no podemos hacer lo mismo dos veces, debemos pensar en otra cosa. Los puestos de comida están completos y pasa igual con las demostraciones deportivas.

-Mala suerte -dijo Sakura tachando esas opciones del pizarrón-. Si quitamos la obra de teatro, la comida, los deportes y las manualidades, quedan libres las presentaciones musicales. ¿Alguien de aquí sabe cantar o toca algún instrumento? –Unos pocos levantaron la mano-. Está decidido, cantaremos en el festival.

-Anota los nombres de quienes vayan a participar –ordenó el profesor-. Tenemos pocos días para prepararnos, así que cooperen. Pasa el lunes por la sala de profesores –añadió Kakashi dirigiéndose a la pelirosa-. Vas a ayudarme a planear todo esto.

-Hai, Kakashi-sensei.

-

Jersey blanco, pantalones oscuros, sus zapatos favoritos y la chaqueta naranja con negro de rigor, estaba listo. Abajo, en la sala, le esperaba Sakura, en compañía de Ino. Las dos se habían ofrecido a llevarlo en su primera visita oficial a Roppongi. Dado que la mitad de su familia era japonesa, conocía Tokio más o menos bien, pero con sus pocas visitas, poco recordaba.

-¿Qué tal me veo? –preguntó Naruto, apareciendo frente a ellas.

Las palabras no bastaban para expresar su respuesta. Observando fijamente al rubio, lo examinaron por los cuatro costados, sin pudor alguno. Estaba bueno, muy bueno. Cualquier cosa que se pusiera lo hacía lucir bien, pero la ropa normal, lejos del sobrio uniforme, le sentaban de maravilla. Ambas aplaudieron, dando su aprobación. En ese momento, Kushina, en albornoz, se presentó en la sala.

-Por lo menos heredaste el gusto de tu madre –dijo la pelirroja, sonriente-. No le hagan mucho caso –añadió, mirando a Sakura e Ino-, es coqueto por naturaleza. Aunque a veces lo hace apropósito.

-Si nos hemos dado cuenta, Kushina-san –replicó Sakura, esbozando una divertida sonrisa-. Será mejor irnos, los demás ya deben estar allá. Hasta luego.

-Nos vemos –dijo Ino, encaminándose al recibidor

El rubio iba a seguirlas, pero su madre lo detuvo. Respiró profundamente, escogiendo sus palabras. No quería que Naruto se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Mañana quisiera hablar contigo de algo muy importante –le acarició las mejillas, suavizando la confundida expresión de su hijo-. No es nada malo, simplemente quiero preguntarte una cosa.

-Si tú lo dices –la besó en la mejilla-. Ja na, okasan.

-Ja na.

-

Estaba decidido, iba a matarlos. Con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas tras la espalda, se revolvía en el asiento trasero del Corvette de Sai, siendo llevado, por la fuerza, a un destino incierto. Todo había pasado tan rápido que todavía no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de la situación. Maldiciendo a voz en cuello, trataba de soltarse, desollándose la piel de las muñecas con cada intento.

-Quédate quieto –ordenó Sai, aminorando la velocidad-. Hay un policía en la esquina, no quiero que piense que somos secuestradores o algo así.

-¡Pero si eso es lo que son! –En un fluido movimiento Deidara saltó del asiento delantero, ubicándose a su lado-. ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

Fingiendo que revisaba algo bajo el asiento, el rubio mantuvo el cuerpo de Sasuke, completamente inmóvil hasta que pasó el peligro. Una cuadra más allá, lo dejó incorporarse.

-¿A dónde me llevan, imbéciles?

-Necesitas salir de casa más seguido, hermanito –cambió la marcha-. Tu piel es del mismo tono de la mía, cuando antes no era así. Muy pronto vas a volverte transparente.

-¡Es de noche! ¡¿Cómo diablos pretendes que me de el sol a estas horas?!

-Las luces artificiales ayudarán –acotó Deidara, quitándole la venda de los ojos y liberándole las muñecas-. Tardarás en acostumbrarte al cambió de iluminación.

Cinco minutos después, distinguía anuncios, letreros de neón, personas caminando en todas direcciones… entonces cayó en la cuenta de dónde se encontraban: Roppongi. Acariciándose la piel lacerada, respiró profundo, en un vano intento de calmarse. Ahora podía ver con claridad.

-Bájense –dijo, una vez pagado el motor. Había aparcado el auto en un garaje privado, al que pocas personas tenían acceso-. Tenemos que caminar para llegar al karaoke.

Sasuke había evaluado la posibilidad de escapar una vez llegara a la calle, pero no conocía el camino de regreso. Por eso le habían tapado los ojos; de esa manera sería mucho más fácil retenerlo con ellos. Debía admitir que habían planeado bien su jugada. De verdad los mataría, pero cometer un asesinato en un lugar tan abarrotado de personas era una soberana estupidez. Esperaría hasta estar nuevamente dentro de los límites de la mansión.

Abriéndose paso entre la gente, los tres chicos llamaban la atención. Dos pelinegros de pálida piel blanca y un rubio de ojos azules. Deidara movía la cabeza en todas direcciones, esperando encontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros de colegio, cuando a lo lejos, distinguió la rubia cabeza de su primo Naruto, entrando en un local bastante famoso.

-Vengan por aquí –dijo, cambiando bruscamente de rumbo-. ¡Rápido!

Sai también se había percatado de la presencia de su más reciente obsesión, el estadounidense más guapo que había visto. Aferrando a su hermano por el antebrazo, lo arrastró hasta la acera contraria, hasta dar con el lugar que buscaban. _Black Cat_, así se llamaba el karaoke que escogieron. Para cuando ellos entraron, los demás ya habían escogido una mesa en el reservado.

-¡Naruto! –El berrido atrajo unas cuantas miradas, pero toda la atención recayó en los dos rubios, cuando sus bocas se unieron en un largo beso-. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Sasuke se quedó estático al contemplar aquello, sintiendo un fogonazo de ira mal contenida. Sai se percató de aquello, afirmando la presión sobre su brazo. No debía permitir que golpeara al novio de Itachi, pues él se vengaría luego, cosa que no era recomendable. Mientras Naruto, rojo como la pared de fondo, les explicaba a todos quien era el chico rubio sentado a su lado, los dos Uchiha se acercaron con lentitud, hasta entrar en el campo de visión de todos en la mesa.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –Sakura no cabía de asombro-. ¿Sai? ¿Eres tú?

El pintor aceptó de buen grado las calurosas bienvenidas, dejando sus ojos fijos en Naruto, quien no paraba de mirar a su hermano. Aquel triple juego de miradas atrajo más la atención que el beso de hacia unos momentos. Tomaron tres sillas prestadas de una mesa vacía a su lado, abriendo lugar para los recién llegados. Era la primera vez que Sasuke salía con ellos por voluntad propia. Lo que ninguno sabía era que prácticamente lo habían obligado a ir hasta allí.

-¿Qué desean tomar? –preguntó una camarera salida de la nada.

Nadie dijo nada, pues esa labor recaía enteramente en Hinata, que haciendo nuevamente gala de sus conocimientos, ordenó para todos. Veinte minutos después, catorce vasos de piña colada reposaban tranquilamente frente a sus dueños. Había escogido esa bebida por que era la preferida de Sasuke, además, era algo ligero y necesitaban mantenerse lúcidos la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Aquí tienen la lista de canciones, el control del equipo y dos micrófonos –dijo la misma camarera-. Cuando ya tengan escogida la pista, introduzcan el código y se activará automáticamente –les sonrió antes de salir del reservado, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿Quién va primero? -preguntó Sakura, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta-. ¿Ino?

La rubia se apoderó del mando a distancia, introduciendo, de memoria, el número de su canción favorita. No era la primera vez que iba allí, todos se dieron cuenta de ello al instante. Audience, de Ayumi Hamasaki era una buena canción, e Ino le hacía justicia. La chica tenía habilidades, de eso no cabía duda.

-

Tras dos horas seguidas de cantar, todos, a excepción de los hermanos Uchiha, habían probado suerte frente al micrófono, con resultados impresionantes. Sakura e Ino eran un dueto invencible, nadie podía igualarlas. Temari, Hinata y TenTen, no lo habían hecho tan bien, pero por su forma de actuar se ganaron un diez. De los chicos, sólo Naruto y Gaara tenían verdaderas habilidades, quedando reducida la competencia a cuatro contrincantes.

-Naruto, tu turno –dijo Deidara, una vez la canción estuvo escogida-. Ésta canción, chicos, es de los Estados Unidos, terreno seguro para mi primito, pero para hacerlo más justo, escogí la versión en kanji.

-Tú puedes, Naruto-kun –le animó Hinata, entregándole el micrófono-. Lo has hecho bien con todas las pistas, no veo por que vayas a fallar ahora. Está intentando debilitarte por que quiere que Sakura te gane, ¿no es cierto, Dei-san?

-Tienes toda la razón, Hina-chan –replicó el aludido-. Neji, tu novia es una chica muy inteligente –se volteó hacia Naruto-. Me encanta fastidiarte, pero parece como si no te dieras cuenta.

-Tendría que ser ciego para no hacerlo –frunció el ceño-. Ponle play, antes de que me arrepienta y te golpee.

No era que la canción All On Black, de Alkaline Trio fuera difícil, simplemente era algo más complicada que las demás. Con un modesto noventa y uno, pasó a segundo lugar de la competencia, quedando Sakura en primero, Gaara en tercero e Ino en cuarto por un pequeño error técnico. Ahora le tocaba a la favorita hacer pedazos al resto con su voz. Lee, rebosante de ánimo, la alentó hasta que TenTen le metiera una cereza directamente en la garganta para que estuviese callado un buen rato.

-Like a Prayer, de Madonna –dijo la pelirosa, a Ino-. Y para hacerlo justo, la versión en inglés.

Como era de esperarse, la concurrencia prorrumpió en aplausos, incluso Sasuke quien había pasado todo el tiempo en un autoimpuesto mutismo, se permitió unas cuantas palmadas. La chica, completamente alborozada, hizo una corta reverencia antes de sentarse y beberse la mitad de su cuarto vaso de piña colada.

-Shino y Chouji se están perdiendo de la diversión –comentó Kiba, sentado junto a Shikamaru-. Pero que se le puede hacer, el uno tenía turno en el restaurante familiar y el otro va a quedarse una semana más en la Patagonia. A eso le llamo yo suerte.

-Bueno, hablando de suerte –intervino Hinata-. ¿Todos pasaron, o no?

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que uno a uno fue confesando sus preocupaciones. Obviamente, el único que no dijo nada, fue Sasuke. Él, epítome de la perfección, jamás se equivocaba. Deidara y Sai observaron al grupo con algo de recelo, sintiéndose excluidos. Aunque el segundo estudiaba con ellos, hacia más de dos meses que no se relacionaban. Naruto pareció percatarse de aquello y le palmeó la espalda al pelinegro.

-Piensa que desde el lunes volverás al colegio –le dijo en voz baja-. Si yo regresara a mi antiguo colegio me sentiría excluido también. Ha pasado casi un mes y medio… eso es mucho tiempo.

-Gracias –dijo, esbozando una sonrisa verdadera, que como la anterior, desapareció también al acto-. Debes extrañar mucho a tus amigos.

-Si, pero te tengo a ti y a los demás.

Aquel había sido un comentario inconciente, en el que ni el propio Naruto reparó, por que sin añadir nada más, regresó los ojos a la pantalla, donde Gaara escogía una canción, decidido a ganarle a Sakura. Volvió a sonreír. Lo consideraba su amigo. Era la primera persona desde que él muriera que lo llamaba con ese apelativo. Sasuke lo miró un momento, confundido. Esa expresión, la había visto antes, pero no recordaba cuando. Sai era tan cambiante, que casi nadie atinaba a recordar un específico estado de ánimo con el cual comparar el actual.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, Sasuke-kun? –era la oportunidad perfecta para confiarle sus sospechas. Si esperaba un poco más, tal vez no aguantaría…

Hinata estaba de pie a su lado, cuando hacia unos instantes estaba al otro lado de la mesa, atrapada entre Neji e Ino. Asintió con vaguedad, poniéndose de pie al reparar que la chica abandonaba el reservado. Afuera, la gente conversaba a voz en cuello, cantaban y bebían. No era el lugar más apropiado para charlar, pero prefirió no expresar su opinión.

-Dime.

Como sólo a veces pasaba, Hinata se sonrojó. Eso significaba que lo que estaba a punto de decirle era muy vergonzoso o no tenía nada que ver con ella. Una especie de corazonada le indicó que era la segunda opción. Siempre había pensado que la intuición de la pelinegra era comparable únicamente con la de un felino: afilada como un cuchillo.

-Como sé que no te agradan los rodeos, iré directo al grano –Tartamudeaba. Mala señal-. Te gusta Naruto-kun, ¿verdad?

Aquello lo conmocionó. Aunque era verdad que con el dobe siempre era impulsivo, desconociendo la razón por la que actuaba así, nadie más se había dado cuenta de la estúpida y obsesiva atracción que sentía por él, si es que con el paso del tiempo no se había convertido en otra cosa. Buscando con la mano un punto de apoyo, encontró la pared. Hinata tenía que explicarle como se había enterado, a menos… a menos que Naruto se lo hubiese mencionado.

-No me ha dicho nada, si eso es lo que estás pensando –dijo con su habitual tono de voz-. Yo solita me di cuenta. Ya sabes lo observadora que soy, además, no es que lo ocultes demasiado.

-¿De qué hablas? –tenía boca seca ¡Maldición!-. No te entiendo.

-En realidad es algo casi imperceptible –sonrió-. Tu manera de hablarle, de mirarle, de incluso tocarle es distinta. Imagino que te habrás esforzado por hacer que todo pareciese algo normal, pero ya ves, no eres tan perfecto como creías.

Valiente, Hinata era valiente. Ella sabía que con sus palabras había conseguido enojarlo, y enojarlo bastante, pero prefirió seguir hablando a cerrar la boca como cualquier otro hubiese hecho. Sus ojos sin pupilas lo miraban con un deje acusador. Lo habían descubierto, ya no sé podía hacer nada.

-¿Se lo dirás a alguien? –conocía la respuesta

-Claro que no –dio media vuelta, caminando hacia el reservado-. Pero para que no te sientas tan mal, creo que eres correspondido, aunque sea en parte.

No le dio tiempo de preguntar nada. En dos segundos estaba sentada junto a su novio, alentando a Ino, quien tras el perfecto cien de Gaara, estaba haciendo lo posible por igualarlo, pero el tema que había escogido era la mar de complicado.

-

Las horas asaltaron al tiempo en un callejón oscuro y lo desfalcaron por completo. Para cuando uno de ellos decidió revisar la hora, se encontró con la fantástica sorpresa de que eran casi las dos. Habían estado tan inmersos en lo suyo, que no se habían percatado de la mayoría de la gente en el local ya se había marchado, buscando un nuevo sitio para continuar la fiesta. Una camarera les mostró el letrero de cerrado, que acto seguido colgó en la puerta, de cara a la calle. Pagaron la cuenta, recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon.

Estuvieron un rato discutiendo sobre que hacer, hasta que decidieron regresar a casa. Tanto gritar en el karaoke los había cansado, además, los cantantes tenían las gargantas irritadas, mezcla de canto y piña colada. Deidara se ofreció a llevar a su primo de regreso a casa, así que en compañía de Sai y Sasuke, regresaron al estacionamiento donde aparcaran el carro hacia horas, pagaron al guardia y se fueron.

Con unas cuantas copitas demás encima, tres de los cuatro ocupantes del auto se pasaron charlando animadamente todo el camino. Algunas veces, cuando Deidara tocaba a Naruto, la imagen de aquel beso totalmente inesperado, aparecía fugaz frente a los ojos de Sasuke. Además, la conversación con Hinata en el Black Cat, había puesto todos sus sentidos en alerta. Tras veinte minutos de viaje, llegaron a la casa del rubio.

-Gracias, Sai –dijo Naruto antes de bajarse del auto-. Nos vemos, chicos.

Haciendo caso omiso de las despedidas de los demás, cerró la puerta de entrada tras él, apagando la luz del pórtico.

-Vámonos –dijo Deidara, arrellanándose en el asiento del copiloto-. Estoy cansado.

Aceleró a fondo, enfilando la calle principal unos momentos después.

* * *

**Nos vemos el miércoles que viene!**


	8. He Likes You

**Hola! Sé que me he asuentado mucho tiempo después de haberles dicho que regresaba definitivamente, pero es que he tenido algunos problemas de salud y pues contra eso no se puede hacer nada. Decidí publicar hoy por que la verdad no tenía ganas de esperar. Éste capítulo es corto, bastante, pero es una especie de etapa de cambio para que comienze la verdadera acción. Por fin obtendrán lo que quieren. **

**Beautiful-Veela.**

* * *

**-**

**Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho: "He Likes You"**

El reloj de pared marcaba las once de la mañana, mientras el segundero se movía con inquietante exactitud. Reprimió un bostezo, sintiendo por un momento como la cabeza le daba vueltas, efecto de los numerosos vasos de piña colada, maltrato a la garganta, y trasnocho. Si volvía a salir con sus amigos, procuraría beber menos, aunque su voluntad siempre lo traicionara en el último momento. Con todos esos pensamientos rondándole, se encaminó a la alcoba de Kushina. Ella lo había despertado a gritos, entre los cuales le ordenó ir a su habitación en veinte minutos. Pues ahí se encontraba.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?

Titubeante, tomó asiento frente al peinador de su madre, mirándose de reojo en el espejo. Tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras bajo los ojos, los cuales habían enrojecido un tanto. Reprimió un bostezo, en el mismo momento que escuchó una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse.

-Nunca me ando con rodeos –dijo la pelirroja saliendo del baño, enfundada en un albornoz azul rey-. Y ésta vez no será la excepción.

Su tono serio lo asustó. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando hacía algo verdaderamente malo, le hablaba con tanta frialdad e indiferencia. Cerró los ojos un momento, serenando sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que, por lo menos desde que llegara a Japón, no había cometido alguna travesura significativa, al menos no alguna que recordase, así que no comprendía por qué estaba sentado en el banquillo frente al peinador de su madre, temeroso y expectante.

-¿Qué tipo de relación existe entre Uchiha Sasuke y tú? –Disparó a quema ropa, a sabiendas de que la conversación requería de cierto tacto-. Y más te vale no inventarme alguna excusa de las tuyas.

-¡¿Qué…?! –aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. Parecía imposible que su madre se hubiera dado cuenta de una cosa así, al menos que los hubiese visto. Entonces, el vago recuerdo de una silueta desapareciendo de la ventana, invadió su mente… ella: su madre lo había descubierto besando a Sasuke-. Fuiste tú.

-Si te refieres a la noche del cumpleaños de Sasuke, sí, fui yo –replicó, sintiéndose mareada de repente. Esa no era la reacción que había esperado de su hijo-. Por cierto, todavía no contestas a mi pregunta.

Tragó saliva, normalizando al mismo tiempo su respiración. Mentirle no estaba en sus opciones, pues ella había sido testigo presencial del delito, así que no le quedó más remedio que contarle la verdad. En pocas palabras le hizo entender la bizarra relación que mantenía con el moreno, explicando, por otro lado, la sensación que le provocaba estar cerca de él. Kushina lo observó en silencio, abriendo los ojos cada vez más, llegando sus cejas a la coronilla. De verdad no podía creerlo, aunque se había preparado mentalmente para una afirmación de tal envergadura: su hijo estaba enamorado de un hombre.

-Pero para que te sientas más tranquila –añadió, al finalizar-. Él es el _único hombre_ que me interesa.

Por algún extraño motivo, la seriedad de esas palabras, silenció a la pelirroja de golpe. A estas alturas del partido, en una situación normal, estaría bombardeando a Naruto con preguntas, desde las más estúpidas, llegando rápidamente al terreno personal. Le valía un bledo si se avergonzaba o tartamudeaba, pero siempre obtenía la respuesta que quería, utilizando cualquier método imaginable. Pero ésta vez se había quedado sin habla y Naruto lo había notado.

-¿Mamá…? –Sólo la llamaba así algunas veces-. ¿Kushina?

-Dame un minuto –ahora fue su turno de cerrar los ojos, intentado, en vano, tranquilizar los acelerados latidos de su corazón-. Sea cual sea tu decisión, yo voy a apoyarte –dijo al fin, sintiendo su garganta seca-. Pero más te vale no ocultarme una cosa como ésta de nuevo. Tu padre tiene que saberlo, para que no se lleve sorpresas desagradables más adelante, pero despreocúpate, yo hablaré con él y le haré entender las cosas.

-Como tú digas.

Cinco minutos después salió de la habitación, soltando todo el aire que sus pulmones habían estado reteniendo. Se revisó minuciosamente el cuerpo, como asegurándose de que no le faltara algún miembro, mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto. Estaba acostumbrado a interrogatorios de dos horas de duración como mínimo, pero quince minutos de conversación le parecían segundos comparados con el resto de ocasión que pasó por el infalible detector de mentiras de su madre. Muy bien, se hacía oficial: estaba irrevocablemente colado por Sasuke.

-Perfecto, me enamoré de ese bastardo.

Con esa idea rondándole la cabeza, agarró su americana naranja del clóset y sin decir nada, se marchó de la casas. Necesitaba pensar y encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente. Justo cuando llegó a la esquina, un trueno reventó en el cielo, retumbando contra las acristaladas ventanas de los edificios. En ese momento no le importó que fuese a llover, de verdad debía despejarse.

-

-¿Te divertiste anoche, Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó Sai, bebiendo una taza de café-. De seguro ver a Deidara besar a Naruto fue algo perturbador.

Cuándo Sai se había vuelto tan comunicativo y expresivo, lo desconocía, pero lo que sí sabía era que si no se callaba, haría que se tragase la vajilla entera. Sentado junto al rubio, Sasuke se sumió en un mutismo irrevocable, repitiéndose sin cesar en su mente el recuerdo de ese beso tan inesperado, que tomó por sorpresa a todos. Deidara se limitó a sonreírle tras su plato de cereal con leche, que se había trasformado en una masa informe, la cual se comía con gusto, como si fuese el manjar más delicioso. Definitivamente no volvería a salir de su casa en lo que le restaba de secundaria.

-Admite que estabas celoso –continuó el moreno-. Por una fracción de segundo te pusiste tan serio como podría estarlo una piedra… si tanto te gusta, deberías hacer algo, ¿no te parece, Deidara?

-No tengo ningún problema con aceptar su relación, siempre y cuando se me permita besarlo –dijo sin mirar a nadie en particular-. Es algo que hago desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque él se rehúse. De todas maneras, te deseo suerte, por que arrastrar a mi primito a la otra acera va a ser bien difícil.

-Cállense.

Dejó el desayuno a medio comer, desapareciendo del comedor en pocos segundos. Condenados observadores. No sólo Hinata, sino que ahora su hermano y cuñado (para efectos prácticos) se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Naruto. ¿Es que acaso había perdido la maravillosa habilidad de mantener sus emociones a raya, cuando éstas estaban fuera de lugar? Maldijo mentalmente, mientras subía las escaleras. El lunes resolvería definitivamente este asunto: si Naruto no mostraba algún interés, muy a su pesar, lo rechazaría. Un amor tan idiota e incondicional hacia alguien de tu mismo sexo era algo inconcebible, pero la sola idea de alejarse definitivamente de él, le revolvía el estómago. Además, Sai regresaría al colegio para el festival, lo cual quería decir que Naruto tendría que obligatoriamente cambiarse de lugar.

-¡Deja de pensar! –Se dijo, tumbándose boca abajo en la cama, sin sospechar que alguien lo observaba en silencio desde el armario-. Ya deja de pensar…

Se quedó un largo rato contemplando el suelo, cuando decidió encerrarse en la biblioteca a leer. Meter la cabeza en otros asuntos alejaría sus propios problemas por un rato, dándole la paz que tanto necesitaba. Agarró el libro que el rubio le había regalado, ya desgastado por el manoseo constante, se contempló un momento en el cristal de la ventana, saliendo unos segundos después, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Karin, quien se había mantenido quieta todo ese tiempo, relajó los músculos del cuerpo, saliendo de su escondite. No era la primera vez que entraba en la habitación de Sasuke para husmear un poco, pero si era la primera vez que su amo regresaba antes de tiempo, pues normalmente se tomaba cuarenta minutos exactos para desayunar. Había tenido cinco segundos aproximadamente para encontrar el lugar perfecto para ocultarse, sin delatar su presencia. El armario estuvo más cerca.

-Por poco…

Ralentizando su respiración, apretó los puños, maldiciéndose en silencio. Siempre había estado enamorada de él, por eso lo atendía con tanto esmero, pero Sasuke jamás se fijaría en ella, dejando de lado que era una simple sirvienta, sino que no era ella a quien Sasuke quería. Muchas veces, cuando entraba en la mañana a traerle el desayuno antes de que se marchase a la escuela, lo escuchaba susurrar un nombre en sueños. Naruto… definitivamente era un hombre, dejando claro que él, como sus otros dos hermanos, prefería a los hombres sobre las mujeres por cuestiones que sólo él conocía.

-Tengo que dejar de pensar en él.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Se repetía esa orden todos los santos días, esperando que en algún momento surtiese efecto, pero mientras tanto, debía sufrir los sinsabores de un amor no correspondido. Maldijo en voz baja su mala suerte, aguantándose las imperiosas ganas de llorar. Si le tocaba sufrir, lo haría con dignidad, pero podría flaquear en cualquier momento, cosa que tendría unas consecuencias devastadoras. Se arregló el vestido, respiró profundamente y se marchó.

-

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí, muchas gracias –sacudió la cabeza, salpicando gotitas de agua a su alrededor-. Jamás creí que llegaría a perderme en Tokio, justo cuando comienza a llover. Fue una suerte haberte encontrado en la florería.

-Simple coincidencia –dijo Gaara, metiendo la ropa mojada en la lavadora-. Tendrás que quedarte hasta que esté lista. ¿Quieres algo?

-Nada –replicó Naruto, volviendo a sacudir la cabeza-. Tienes muy buen gusto –añadió, contemplando su reflejo en la puerta corrediza de vidrio-. Y somos la misma talla… pensándolo mejor una lata de refresco.

-¿Naranja?

-Por supuesto.

El rubio contuvo un estornudo antes de seguir a Gaara a la sala. Tras haber pasado casi dos horas deambulando por ahí, calado hasta los huesos, decidió regresar a casa, pero se había perdido. Había estado muchas veces en Tokio, pero no conocía a la perfección la ciudad como para poder pasear tranquilo por ahí sin el miedo permanente a extraviarse. A punto de coger una pulmonía, logró divisar al pelirrojo en el caldeado interior de una florería; esperó a que saliera y le pidió que le ayudara. Así fue como terminó en su casa, utilizando su ropa de marca y sentado en el sillón para tres personas, con una lata de refresco en la mano.

-Tienes fiebre.

Al principio no comprendió esas palabras, pues se sentía perfectamente bien. Pero aún así el pelirrojo le puso una mano en la frente, constatando su suposición. Aunque Naruto no podía verlo, tenía las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, aumentando su coloración paulatinamente. Sin decir nada, Gaara desapareció por el pasillo de su pent-house de dos pisos, reapareciendo unos momentos después con una píldora rosa en la mano izquierda y un vaso de agua en la derecha. Todavía callado, dejó las dos cosas frente a Naruto, indicándole con la mirada que se lo tragara.

-Enserio estoy bien –sus ojos verdes, demasiado verdes, lo convencieron-. Como digas –se tragó la pastillita sin necesidad del agua-. Listo.

-Vamos a mi habitación.

Nunca antes se había sentido en tal confianza con una persona a la que apenas conocía, ni siquiera con sus propios hermanos, pero Naruto era un caso a parte. Él tenía algo que el resto del mundo no, pero no podía asegurar qué; simplemente lo sabía. Se puso de pie lentamente, esperando a que el rubio recompusiera su expresión, en ese momento, atribulada. Subieron unas cuantas escaleras hasta el segundo piso y entraron en la primera puerta del rellano.

La habitación de Gaara era extraña, pero no por eso desagradable. Dos de las paredes estaban forradas de libros, mientras que las sobrantes lucían pósters y cuadros de todo tipo. Una cama de dos plazas, un escritorio de caoba abarrotado de revistas y papeles, el computador último modelo encendido y el plasma empotrado en la pared. Se sentó en la silla que le ofrecía el pelirrojo, mientras éste se sentaba frente al televisor, abriendo unas portezuelas debajo de éste. Así que como todo muchacho de su edad tenía la consola de moda, y una tonelada de juegos junto a ella.

-¿Puedo?

-Para eso te traje aquí.

-¿Dónde está Temari? –preguntó mientras buscaba un juego interesante-. Creí que vivía contigo.

-En casa de Shikamaru –estaba hablando demasiado, eso no era normal-. Siempre está con él.

-Eso es bueno, por lo menos así sabes que van enserio en lugar de estar jugando con los sentimientos de las personas –eso último lo dijo sin pensar, con un leve dejo de amargura. Todavía no se le había olvidado el motivo por el que se había empapado con tremendo aguacero… no debía pensar en Sasuke, al menos no en ese momento-. No me hagas mucho caso.

-Si tú lo dices.

Pasaron un largo rato en silencio: Gaara contemplando la pantalla del televisor, a la vez que miraba a Naruto, quien completamente concentrado en el juego, no se percataba de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Para cuando ambos despertaron del misterioso influjo que los mantenía tan callados, el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde. El rubio sacó el móvil del bolsillo, escribiendo rápidamente un mensaje a su madre, disculpándose por haber desaparecido todo el día.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya –dijo el rubio de improviso-. Mi madre está furiosa… me fui de la casa sin decirle nada.

-Te llevo.

-Gracias.

Había conocido muchas personas diferentes, pero nunca a nadie tan indiferente como Gaara. Su manera de responder, su forma de dirigirse al mundo, eran algo extraño. Aún así, detrás de esos ojos verdes, podía ver con difusa claridad su otra personalidad, una que se negaba a dejar salir, por más que ésta lo deseara. Cerró los ojos un momento, comparándolo con el bastardito: sí, se parecían un poco, tal vez por eso era que Gaara le caía tan bien.

Pasaron por la cocina recogiendo la ropa del rubio, que completamente seca, metió en una funda plástica. Bajaron en ascensor hasta el vestíbulo, donde giraron a la derecha, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento del edificio. Subieron en el auto del pelirrojo, enfilando la calle unos momentos después.

-

-Hace mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí, Sasuke-san –dijo Madoka, sonriente-. Hasta llegué a pensar que encontró una mejor librería cerca de su casa, pero veo que no.

-¿Mi pedido llegó?

-Está en la trastienda –replicó-. Regreso en un momento.

La muchacha desapareció por una cortina tras el mostrador, sacudiendo su brillante cabello castaño. Sasuke la miró un momento, desviando su atención a los escaparates de la tienda, donde se exhibían los nuevos libros, entonces, un ruido llamó su atención. Escuchó a Madoka maldecir en voz baja, mientras peleaba con unas cajas en la bodega. Sintiéndose un completo idiota, decidió ir a ver como estaba, pero la computadora donde se llevaba el registro de ventas lo detuvo.

-¿Naruto…?

La fotografía de un Naruto sonriente, abrazado a una Madoka mucho más que cariñosa, le revolvió las entrañas. Se conocían. Habían salido juntos. Estaba celoso… ¡maldición! Retrocediendo lentamente sobre sus pasos, el moreno regresó al lugar que había ocupado segundos antes, en el mismo instante que la castaña salía de la trastienda con una caja considerablemente grande descansando sobre sus delgados brazos. Dejó el paquete en el suelo, junto a su dueño y tecleó algunos códigos en la computadora. Ni idea tenía de que en ese momento Sasuke estaba intentando asesinarla con los ojos (en contra de su voluntad, claro está).

-¿Tarjeta de crédito o efectivo? –preguntó mecánicamente-. ¿Sasuke-san?

-Tarjeta –y le tendió el plástico laminado con parsimonia-. Apresúrate.

Si su intención había sido molestar a Madoka, lo consiguió. El rostro de la muchacha se descompuso unos segundos antes de regresar a su habitual sonrisa. Pasó la tarjeta por el lector, aplastó unos cuantos botones, imprimió el recibo, recibió la firma del pelinegro y se alegró verdaderamente al verlo salir de la librería. No comprendía que demonios le pasaba, pero tenía que ser algo verdaderamente malo para que hubiese puesto esa cara de homicida en potencia.

-En fin…

-

-Mamá, luego –le dijo el rubio ni bien la vio-. No vengo solo –Gaara apareció tras él-. Quita esa cara de espanto que creo que te dejé las cosas bien claritas en la mañana. Él es un amigo.

-Tienes que darme tiempo –le susurró al oído-. Siéntete como en tu casa –añadió la mujer refiriéndose al pelirrojo-. Es un placer tenerte aquí.

-No le hagas mucho caso –Naruto sonrió ampliamente, arrancándole un débil sonrojo a su compañero-. Ninguno de nosotros está acostumbrado a las bienvenidas japonesas. En América las cosas son mucho más informales, por ende más sencillas. La verdad es que no comprendo el porqué de tantas formalidades.

-Así es aquí, mejor te callas –le reprendió Kushina-. Después hablamos tú y yo.

El par de muchachos subieron las escaleras hasta desaparecer en el recodo del pasillo. Gaara se mantuvo callado mucho tiempo, intentando organizar las desbaratadas ideas en su mente. No comprendía por que ese simple gesto le había acelerado tanto los latidos del corazón. Cerró los ojos verdes un momento, normalizando su respiración. No debía pensar en eso, simplemente lo olvidaría.

-Esto no se parece a tu casa, pero también podemos divertirnos un rato –comentó el rubio acomodando un poco el desastre-. ¿Gaara…? ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí –replicó el pelirrojo sin mucha convicción-. Estoy bien.

Naruto lo miró un momento, regresando su atención al desorden. Gaara podía ser todo lo callado y reservado que quisiera, pero no tenía tanto material para la mentira, aunque estaba seguro de que no era tan malo como él a la hora de contar un cuento que le salvase el pellejo. Lo miró nuevamente, esta vez dejando sus ojos fijos en los verdes. Se sentía raro perderse en ese mar turquesa pero no podía evitarlo, estaba totalmente hipnotizado.

-¿Carreras de motocicleta o de autos? –Preguntó el rubio con voz queda-. Si prefieres hacer otra cosa, sólo dímelo.

-Autos.

* * *

Sai llegó a la cuarta hora, usando el uniforme. Era la primera vez en dos meses que lo utilizaba, sintiéndose incómodo de repente. Sus compañeros de salón lo miraban atentamente, como si de verdad no creyeran que estuviera allí, de pie ante ellos, con los ojos muertos y una sonrisa falsa plasmada en la cara.

-Chicos, denle la bienvenida nuevamente a Uchiha Sai –dijo Kakashi-. Su compañero lleva mucho tiempo fuera del país, así que habrá que recordarle las costumbres japonesas, para que el italiano no se le quede pegado.

-¿Dónde me sentaré? –Preguntó apuntando a la mesa de su hermano-. Naruto está sentado en mi lugar.

-Así que se conocen –susurró el maestro-. Verás, Naruto llegó cuando tú todavía estabas en Italia, así que no tuvimos más remedio que darle tu lugar, pero por ahora haré que se siente en el escritorio hasta que hable con el coordinador para que le traigan un pupitre.

El rubio se levantó lentamente de la silla, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sai. Ni siquiera cuando le conoció había percibido tanta frialdad en sus palabras, como si en realidad le molestase que estuviese sentado allí. Recogió sus cosas, miró de reojo a Sasuke y se encaminó al frente del salón, quedándose de pie junto a su profesor. Algo le decía que el segundo Uchiha era un poco extraño, demasiado, quizá.

-Siéntate en mi lugar por ahora, Naruto-kun –le dijo Kakashi-. Y no te preocupes por ese desplante, Sai siempre ha sido así en presencia de muchas personas, en especial si le desagrada la mayoría.

-Pues si al principio pensé que era rarito, ahora lo reitero.

-Simplemente estás celoso.

-No digas tonterías –gruñó-. Además, no soy yo quien se la pasa huyendo de Iruka.

Miró fijamente a su ahijado, sorprendido por aquel comentario. Sólo a él le permitía ser tan franco, aunque a veces se pasara de la raya, pero nunca había involucrado a Iruka en una oración con tan notable doble sentido. Respiró profundo, regresando su atención al resto del salón, dispuesto a comenzar con la clase. Ya más tarde hablarían del festival, por ahora debía apaciguar las aguas.

-

-Tendrás que sentarte solo, Naruto-kun, es una lástima –le dijo Hinata en el receso-. Pero no debes preocuparte, Sai-san es así con todos, por más amigos que sean. Te lo digo por experiencia.

-¿Acaso eres su amiga?

-Lo intenté, pero es demasiado para mí –se llevó a la boca un bombón-. Desde que ese chico muriera, Sai-san se juntó mucho con Sasuke, aunque no hablen para nada. Digamos que su hermano es la persona más parecida a ese muchacho, que pasó de ser su amigo a algo más.

-No entiendo por que todos los Uchiha son gay –gruñó el rubio-. Itachi está con mi primo, Sai tuvo un novio que se murió y Sasuke parece obsesionado conmigo. Mikoto y Fugaku debieron haber hecho algo mal para que los hijos les salieran así.

-Tú eres el menos indicado para juzgar Naruto-kun. Yo sé lo mucho que te gusta Sasuke.

Estuvo apunto de atragantarse con sus camarones apanados. Miró a Hinata con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Hinata simplemente le sonrió, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza: ella se había dado cuenta, lo sabía, pero por algún extraño motivo no parecía molesta. Aún en el siglo veintiuno las personas continuaban juzgando las decisiones de los demás por no considerarlas 'normales'.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes? –preguntó Naruto, las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas-. ¿Soy tan obvio?

-No, simplemente te he estado observando –ensanchó su sonrisa-. Escucha, sólo Neji lo sabe, pero… digamos que tengo una pequeña obsesión con las relaciones entre hombres. Sé que es raro, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Tranquila –le dijo-. Además, soy yo el del problema.

-Yo sé una forma de terminar con todo esto.

-¿Cuál?

-Dile lo que sientes.

-Claro que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué no.

-Cobarde.

-Precavido.

-Le gustas.

-Mentira… ¡¿Qué?!

Se levantó lentamente, meneando un poco la falda. La única manera de hacer que aceptase la verdad era despertar su insaciable curiosidad.

-Sólo bésalo.

Y se fue.

-

-La semana pasada decidimos que haríamos una presentación musical para el festival –dijo Kakashi-. Pero como faltan tres días y no tendremos tiempo suficiente para practicar, decidí que alguno de ustedes, quien sepa cantar obviamente, hará un solo.

Algunos cruzaron miradas de confusión, negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

-Que cante Sakura, Kakashi-sensei –dijo Ino desde su lugar-. El viernes fuimos a un karaoke y ella ganó con puntuaciones perfectas en todas las canciones.

-No sería mala idea –dijo el profesor-. ¿Alguien está en desacuerdo? –Preguntó, clavando su ojo visible en los verdes de la pelirosa-. Entonces queda decidido: Sakura cantará en el festival.

-Ino –gruñó Sakura-. Más tarde quiero hablar contigo.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, además, es mi venganza por haberme convertido en la principal de ese ridículo recital de ballet –sonrió, burlona-. Eres la mejor cantante que conozco, estoy segura de que lo harás bien.

-Eso espero.

-¡Saquen sus libros de literatura! –Exclamó Kakashi-. ¡Tenemos mucho material por adelantar!

-

-Necesito hablar contigo.

En el mismo instante que dijo esas palabras, se arrepintió. Sasuke lo miró fijamente, sin mudar la expresión. Había pasado todo el día evitándolo, incluso había agradecido mentalmente por que lo cambiaran de lugar. Pero algo en su rostro le inspiraba curiosidad: no sabía si era el inverosímil brillo de sus ojos, o la rabia reflejada en sus facciones. Era como si estuviese librando una batalla interna bastante complicada de ganar.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó-. No tengo todo el día dobe, además, ya es la hora de salida. Faltan cinco minutos para que toque la campana.

-No tomará mucho tiempo, simplemente quiero comprobar una cosa –lo agarró con fuerza del brazo, arrastrándolo por todo el patio hasta un lugar alejado de los ojos del resto de alumnos-. ¿Tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces relájate.

Su cuerpo se destensó de inmediato. No le daba miedo estar a solas con él, todo lo contrario, era eso lo que quería, pero no se atrevía a hacer nada al respecto, aún después de haberse determinado a arreglar las cosas con él y poner los puntos en claro.

-Te quedan tres minutos –le recordó en moreno, comenzando a impacientarse-. Dime de una vez por todas que es lo que quieres o me iré.

-Prométeme que vas a quedarte quieto –avanzó unos pasos-. No te muevas o me arrepiento.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De esto.

Sin previo aviso, lo besó. Al principio ninguno hizo nada, dejaron los labios quietos, unidos a los del otro. Lentamente, Naruto levantó una mano hasta rozar el negruzco y brillante cabello de Sasuke. Se separó de él con brusquedad, no quería hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera luego.

-No te detengas.

El moreno lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, aprovechando su sorpresa para introducirse en su boca. Era eso lo que había estado esperando, su aceptación.

* * *

**Nos vemos!**


	9. Unpredictable Day

**Hola! Después de mucho tiempo desaparecida, he regresado. Pasé una larga temporada en el hospital y consecuencia de eso tengo que visitar al médico casi todos los días para que me hagan muchos exámenes. No sé cuando pueda volver a publicar, pero tengan por seguro que lo haré. Aprovecho que estoy en la oficina de mi madre para poder ocupar la computadora, ya que en mi ausencia, decidieron llevarsela para quien sabe qué. Bueno, nos vemos en otra ocasión y disculpen la tardanza. **

**

* * *

**

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve: Unpredictable Day. **

-¡Por Dios!

Clavó la mirada en el suelo, maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser tan estúpido. Estaba sentado en un parque completamente vacío, pensando en idioteces, que terminaban recordándole a Sasuke. Después de casi comérselo a besos en el patio de colegio había estado a punto de escapar, aturdido, nervioso y esquivo. Hasta llegó a pensar que había cometido un error en haberlo besado.

-¿Naruto?

Levantó lentamente la cabeza, encontrándose con una brillante cabellera roja que relucía bajo el sol. Gaara se sentó a su lado, ocupando un columpio oxidado que chirriaba al menor movimiento. Tenía una bolsa de papel en una mano, de la que sobresalían unas cajas alargadas de cartón. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, volviendo a concentrarse en la tierra bajo sus pies.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Naruto jugueteando con hilo suelto de su uniforme-. Vives bastante lejos de éste lugar.

-Temari me pidió que recogiera unas cosas para ella –agitó un poco la bolsa-. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

-Pensar.

Llevaba tres horas sentado en ese mismo columpio reviviendo con todo detalle lo que había pasado en el colegio. En ese momento se había sentido bien, pero luego, cuando estuvo plenamente conciente de lo que había hecho, una especie de maligna vergüenza le minó poco a poco las fuerzas. Ya mucho le costaba aceptar que estaba enamorado de un hombre, y que ese hombre fuese precisamente Uchiha Sasuke.

-Sentado aquí no vas a sentirte mejor, créeme –se levantó rápidamente, sacando las llaves del auto del bolsillo derecho de la cazadora-. Acompáñame, así te distraes un poco.

Cuando Gaara se había convertido en una persona tan comunicativa, sin mencionar el aire de alegría que lo rodeaba, eso Naruto no lo sabía, pero agradecía de corazón que precisamente ese día le hubiera picado un bicho extraño. Se colgó la mochila del hombro, caminando junto al pelirrojo, ambos sumidos en un cómodo silencio. Normalmente cuando quería estar solo para destrozarse a sí mismo, respondía con negativas rotundas a todo intento de ayuda, pero por primera vez simplemente no pudo decir no.

Exactamente igual como la vez anterior, Gaara lo llevó a su departamento, con la única diferencia de que ésta vez, Temari estaba allí, recostada en el sillón de la sala, leyendo un libro bastante grueso. Cuando vio a Naruto de pie junto a su hermano, corrió a abrazarlo, arrastrándolo al mismo tiempo a la cocina. El pelirrojo, sin mudar la expresión, los siguió al cabo de un momento.

-¡Tienes una cara…! –Comentó mientras servía café en tres tazas-. ¿Mi hermano te hizo algo o estás así por que ya no puedes sentarte junto al Uchiha? –Ante la mención de ese apellido, Temari notó como las manos del rubio se crispaban alrededor de la porcelana-. Así que es eso –susurró para sí misma-. Necesitas relajarte un poco, rubito.

Naruto asintió levemente con la cabeza, intentando, en vano, ahogarse con el café. Gaara lo miró de reojo, tamborileando distraídamente los dedos en la mesa, pensando en musarañas, completamente ajeno a todo. Temari guardó silencio un momento, cavilando en la mejor forma de levantarle el ánimo a su amigo. Terminó de tomarse el café de un trago, arrugando los labios.

-Sé que es a penas lunes, pero… -sacó una botella de las portezuelas bajo el microondas-, esto puede ayudar un poco.

-¿Tequila? –preguntó Gaara entornando los ojos.

-Mi madre me mataría si llego borracho a la casa –miró fijamente la botella sin etiqueta-. Hace un año se me ocurrió esa brillante idea, y como consecuencia tuve que dormir dos noches en el patio esperando a que se le pase el cabreo.

-Yo no he dicho nada acerca de que regresarás a tu casa –con un agilidad sorprendente sacó el móvil del rubio del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón-. Ustedes dos vayan a mi habitación, mientras yo hablo de mujer a mujer con tú madre.

Le entregó la botella de tequila a su hermano, quien rodó los ojos con impaciencia, caminando junto a Naruto escaleras arriba. Temari esperó a que se perdieran en el recodo del pasillo para marcar el primer número en el marcado rápido.

-¿Kushina-san? –preguntó la muchacha cuando le contestaron-. Buenas tardes, soy Temari, compañera de clase de su hijo, necesito hablar con usted…

-

-¿Qué dices? –Cerró con desmedida fuerza la puerta de su habitación-. Si es una mentira, Moegi…

-¡Que no! –Replicó la aludida al otro lado de la línea-. ¡Enserio los vi! ¡Tú galán americano está en la otra acera, muy bien acompañado, además!

Sin despedirse, ni añadir nada, Madoka colgó el teléfono. Ahora comprendía la reacción de Sasuke en la librería: había visto el fondo de pantalla que con tanto orgullo exhibía a sus amigas. Se lo esperaba de cualquiera, menos de él. Nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que uno de los hombres más guapos que había conocido, fuese gay.

-¡Maldición!

Descargó su furia con la almohada antes de volver a marcar a Moegi, para que le explicara detalladamente como había visto besarse en el patio trasero del colegio al muchacho que había proclamado como suyo, con su mejor cliente. Merecía una explicación, y la tendría a como diera lugar.

-

-Vaya milagro –dijo Sai ni bien su hermano entró en el comedor-. ¿Acaso el mundo está próximo a acabarse para que te dignes a comer con nosotros?

Deidara sonrió de medio lado, encogiendo los hombros, en el mismo instante que Sasuke, vestido completamente de negro, se sentaba en el otro extremo de la mesa, un lugar que suponía, ocupaba su padre a la hora del almuerzo. Karin dejó una taza de agua frente al moreno, trayendo un momento después el tarro de café, obviando el azúcar.

-Algo bueno te pasó –afirmó Sai jugueteando con una pequeña cuchara de plata-. ¡No me digas que conseguiste hacer algo con Naruto! ¡Eso sería un milagro!

Aunque el comentario le llegó, no surtió el efecto deseado. Ese día había sido uno de los mejores de su vida, por no decir el único. Miró fijamente a los dos presentes antes de levantarse de la mesa, taza en mano, rumbo a su habitación.

-¿Si dijera que sí, me creerías? –preguntó Sasuke desapareciendo en la oscuridad del vestíbulo.

El pelinegro esperó un momento, antes de contestar en voz baja:

-Claro que no.

-

-Misión cumplida –dijo Temari cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella-. Tú madre quiere que la llames mañana, para saber como va tu resfriado. ¡Oh! Y no olvides mencionarle lo bien que nos va en el proyecto de ciencias –se acostó en la cama, junto a un impresionado rubio-. Mañana no hay clases, así que comencemos.

-¿Mañana no hay clases? –preguntó Naruto un tanto confundido, recibiendo de buen grado un shot de tequila. No recordaba a Kakashi anunciándoles aquello-. Pero si el profesor no dijo nada sobre eso.

-Todos los años, antes del festival, las personas que no participan en la función, no tienen que ir al colegio. Por ejemplo, Sakura está en la obligación de ir, por que ella tiene que cantar… bueno, basta de charla –le pasó un vasito a su hermano-. Se supone que estamos haciendo esto para relajarnos, y es lo que vamos a hacer.

Vaciaron sus vasos de un trago, sintiendo como el amargo sabor del tequila les quemaba la garganta, llegando finalmente a su estómago. Temari llenó los vasos de nuevo, asegurándose de no derramar nada sobre las cobijas de seda. Sonrió a su hermano, al mismo tiempo que encendía la radio.

-Regreso en un momento –anunció Temari-. Iré a comprar otra botella, por que una sola no será suficiente.

Gaara esperó cinco minutos, asegurándose de que su hermana ya se había ido, para apagar la radio, y salir de la habitación sin decir nada. Naruto, confundido, lo siguió hasta la sala, donde arrodillado frente a un aparador, removía de aquí para allá cientos de discos compactos, hasta que aparentemente dio con el que buscaba.

-Si tengo que quedarme en su habitación, al menos escucharé lo que yo quiera –le mostró la carátula que rezaba "Three Days Grace"-. ¿Los has escuchado alguna vez?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Tengo todos sus discos!

-Entonces tienes muy buen gusto.

Volvieron a la habitación, y al cabo de diez minutos, Temari estaba con ellos, peleando con Gaara por que había cambiado los discos sin su permiso. Él simplemente asentía sin decir nada, consiguiendo que la rubia se pusiera cada vez más histérica, hasta que Naruto, conciliador, les recordó el motivo por él que estaban allí, logrando calmar un poco la situación. El reloj de péndulo de la sala marcaba las siete y media de la noche. Aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

-

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Iruka clavando los ojos en el hombre de pelo gris que lo miraba desde el pasillo-. Hacia tiempo que te pedí que no regresaras más, Kakashi. ¿Ya te cansaste de escapar?

Permitió que pasara, pero no quitó esa expresión de auténtico desprecio. Sacó dos botellas de cerveza de la nevera, y las dejó en la mesilla de la sala, ya abiertas. Iruka se quedó callado, esperando, como llevaba haciendo por mucho tiempo, a que Kakashi pusiera en orden sus pensamientos. Esa noche le dejaría claro que no era un juguete del cual podía deshacerse cuando se le viniera en gana; era una persona con sentimientos, así como él.

-Yo… quería disculparme –dijo al fin-. Quería disculparme por ser tan idiota.

-Ahora sí hablamos el mismo idioma –dio un trago largo a su cerveza, antes de continuar-. Estoy cansado de esto, y lo sabes. Es la tercera vez que vienes a pedirme disculpas, pero no tienes manera alguna de asegurarme que todo será diferente. Te quedarás conmigo un tiempo, luego te irás otra vez sin darme ninguna explicación válida.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Kakashi –lo atajó con seriedad-. No estoy dispuesto a convertirme en juguete de nadie, mucho menos el tuyo. Cuando me pediste que fuéramos algo más que amigos, pensé que sería para afrontar los problemas de ésta relación como adultos, no como dos niños que no sabrían que hacer. Qué ya no quieras estar conmigo me tiene sin cuidado, pero qué todo esto termine de una manera tan ridícula, me enferma.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-¿Entonces? ¿Acaso esperas que me conforme con lo poco que me das, cuando yo sacrifiqué muchas cosas por ti? No es justo, para nada justo. Eres un egoísta, al que lo único que le importa son sus propios problemas. Para cuando te des cuenta de que las cosas no son así, será demasiado tarde.

Se puso de pie, encaminándose con paso firme a la puerta, cuando sintió una presión desmedida en la muñeca, que lo obligó a darse la vuelta. Kakashi, con el ceño fruncido, lo miraba fijamente, como si no creyera en todo lo que le había dicho.

-Aún no hemos terminado.

-Pues yo sí.

Se soltó del agarre, abriendo la puerta de entrada.

-Lárgate –ordenó-. Vete ahora mismo.

No le hizo caso. Acorraló a Iruka entre su cuerpo y la puerta, cerrándola al mismo tiempo. Sin esperar a que dijera algo más, lo besó, lo besó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-

-¿Samantha? –Kushina no cabía de asombro-. ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? ¿Qué haces despierta?

Escuchó un gruñido al otro lado de la línea. Colin, por lo que pudo escuchar, se había tropezado con unos zapatos, causando un pequeño revuelo. La pelirroja esperó hasta que su sobrina estuviese calmada, para preguntarle nuevamente por que estaba despierta a tan altas horas de la noche.

-Lo siento, tía, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de contactar contigo directamente –dijo de corrido, sentándose junto a Colin-. Sólo quería disculparme por no haber llegado hace una semana, como se suponía, pero es que tuvimos algunos problemas escolares.

-¿Problemas escolares?

-Colin reprobó tres materias y tiene que quedarse todo el mes en la escuela de verano. Yo sí puedo ir, así que mi madre me pidió que te avisara que mi avión sale mañana, por lo que estaré aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Tokio a una hora más o menos decente.

La pelirroja se sentó en su cama, junto a Minato, quien ajeno a su conversación telefónica, tecleaba sin parar en su portátil. Se miró un momento en el espejo, antes de regresar su atención a la conversación.

-Entonces te estaremos esperando –dijo Kushina-. Naruto se pondrá muy contento cuando te vea, te lo aseguro.

-¿Está en casa?

-No, se quedará a dormir donde un amigo por no sé que cosa de un proyecto escolar, pero le avisaré que llamaste.

-Muchas gracias, hablamos cuando llegue a tu casa –le susurró unas palabras a Colin, que dijo buenas noches-. Buenas noches, tía –añadió ella antes de colgar.

Kushina dejó el teléfono en su peinadora, regresando a la cama.

-Samantha vendrá sola, Colin reprobó algunas materias –comentó la pelirroja, atrayendo la atención de su marido-. Iré a preparar la habitación de huéspedes, y ni una palabra de esto a Naruto, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

-Como digas, mi vida.

* * *

Sakura se sentó en el escritorio del profesor con brío, fastidiada por ser la única alumna de sexto curso que tenía que madrugar para ir al colegio. Encendió su reproductor de música, subiendo el volumen a todo lo que daba, seleccionó la canción que cantaría en el festival al día siguiente y comenzó a seguir el ritmo con sus pies, enfundados en unas botas blancas que le llegaban a las rodillas.

-Llega tarde, Kakashi-sensei –dijo la muchacha cuando su profesor entró en el salón cojeando ligeramente-. ¿Hoy no piensa inventar alguna de sus ridículas excusas?

-No, hoy no –dejó su abrigo en el respaldo de la silla-. Vamos al patio para que escojas la escenografía.

La chica se puso en pie de inmediato, arreglándose la mini falda rosa. Recogió sus cosas con rapidez, adelantando a Kakashi en el pasillo, quien con la mirada perdida en el cielo, recordaba fragmentos de la noche anterior. Su reconciliación con Iruka había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque había tenido que pagar un precio, el cual su trasero se empeñaba en recordarle.

-¿Se siente bien, sensei?

-Sí, sí, estoy algo cansado.

-Como diga.

Cuando llegaron al patio, Sarutobi, el director del colegio, les hizo señas con la mano para que se aceraran. Algunos alumnos de cursos inferiores también estaban en el colegio, de seguro preparándose para el festival. Sakura reverenció ligeramente al director, mientras Kakashi le estrechaba la mano ofrecida.

-¿Cuál será su actividad a realizar en el festival, Haruno-kun? (1) –preguntó el director a la muchacha-. Su curso es el más original, pero esta vez espero que no sea algo tan elaborado como una presentación de ballet.

-Cantaré, director –replico Sakura ligeramente sonrojada-. Éste año no tuvimos mucho tiempo para prepararnos, así que escogimos algo sencillo de hacer. Tenía pensado pedirle a mis compañeros que me ayudaran, pero preferí hacerlo sola.

-A eso le llamo yo iniciativa –comentó Sarutobi-. ¿Qué carrera seguirá una vez se gradúe?

-Medicina, como toda mi familia.

-Una loable elección, pero ahora tenemos otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparnos, como la escenografía para su presentación.

-Yo la ayudaré, Sarutobi-sama –intervino Kakashi-. Parece que alguien lo necesita –apuntó a una mujer de mediana edad que lo llamaba desde el otro lado del patio-. No se preocupe por nosotros.

-Entonces, discúlpenme.

Una vez marchó el director, los otros dos se acercaron al gigantesco escenario de metal montado en el patio. Un muchacho de ojos claros los ayudó a escoger la escenografía, que resultó ser una lona negra con infinidad de dibujos de distintos colores que brillarían gracias a las luces ultravioletas que iluminarían la tarima. Sakura estaba contenta con su elección.

-Todavía no me has dicho el nombre de la canción que cantarás –le recordó el profesor-. Ni siquiera sé si es apropiada.

-La canción está en inglés –le mostró la pantalla de su reproductor-. Ahora, no divulgue el nombre. Mañana en la noche lo diré en voz alta, así que eso es suficiente.

-Bueno, bueno, pero ahora al salón a practicar.

-¡Hai, Kakashi-sensei!

-

-¡Kushina! –Gritó Naruto ni bien entró en la sala-. ¡Mamá…! ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido ésta mujer? –Se dio la vuelta para arrastrar a Gaara al interior de la casa-. Será mejor que no te quedes afuera.

-¿Por qué?

-Las amigas de mi madre son unas chismosas, lo que más les gusta es inventarse cuentos, en especial de la gente joven –abrió la nevera en busca de algo de comer-. Lástima que tu hermana no pudo venir, pero la familia es primero –le lanzó una lata de refresco al pelirrojo-. Lo que no entiendo es por que no viven con sus padres.

-Es una larga historia, pero en resumidas cuentas te puedo decir que no me llevó bien con ellos –bebió un trago largo con los ojos fijos en el techo-. Temari discutió con ellos por mi culpa, así que decidió venir conmigo.

-¿Y el penthouse? ¿Cómo lo pagan?

-Hace años lo compraron, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por la renta. Y nuestra madre nos envía dinero todos los meses para lo demás. A veces me pregunto como sería mi vida ahora si no viviese por mi cuenta, si me permites decirlo así.

-Debe ser difícil –sacó otras dos latas de la nevera y salió de la cocina-. Vamos a mi habitación. Tengo que enseñarte mi amplia colección de música, la cual me la gané a pulso.

-Muero de curiosidad.

Hacia tan sólo una hora que estaban de regreso en el mundo de los vivos, con la secuela de la peor jaqueca de sus vidas. Gracias a Temari, a quien milagrosamente la sobredosis de tequila no le había afectado como a ellos, habían logrado caminar sin marearse a cada paso que daban. Se despidieron de ella en el estacionamiento del edificio, enfilando la calle unos momentos después.

-Son todos esos que están ahí –señaló una repisa de dos metros de alto repleta de discos-. Yo iré a ver si a Kushina no se le han quedado pegadas las sábanas; regresó en un momento.

Atravesó el pasillo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Minato y Kushina seguían dormidos, a pesar de que eran casi las once de la mañana. Acomodó las cobijas y cerró las cortinas para que la luz del sol no los despertara. Sin hacer mucho ruido al cerrar la puerta, regresó a su habitación, dónde Gaara, con los ojos desorbitados, contemplaba la completa colección de discos de su banda favorita.

-Te dije que los tenía todos –le palmeó la espalda, regresándolo a la realidad-. Te los puedo prestar, pero debes saber que si alguno regresa con una raya, por más insignificante que parezca, te mataré. Son originales y están autografiados, así que mucho cuidado.

-No te preocupes, no se me ocurriría dañarlos –aseguró sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio-. ¿No tienes computadora? –Preguntó al notar la ausencia del monitor-. Eso es extraño.

-Si tengo, solo que me da mucha pereza desempacarla –abrió las puerta de su armario y sacó una caja de cartón de tamaño considerable-. Pero como tú eres un gran amigo, me ayudarás, ¿no es cierto?

-Está bien, pero tú la sacas de la caja.

-

-¡Temari-chan! ¡Aquí! –llamó Hinata cuando la vio entrar en la cafetería. Neji estaba con ella, leyendo un pequeño libro forrado en cuero-. ¿Y esas ojeras? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche?

-Me emborraché con tequila –replicó en el mismo instante en que una mesera se acercaba a tomar su pedido-. Naruto y Gaara me acompañaron. Créeme, ese par son un espectáculo cuando tienen un par de copas demás encima.

-¿Qué hacía Naruto-kun en tu casa? –Preguntó la pelinegra, visiblemente interesada-. ¿Él está bien?

-Gaara se lo encontró en la calle todo deprimido, así que lo invitó a la casa. Yo me imaginé por qué estaba tan decaído, así que aproveché que no había clases para animarlo de la única forma que sé: unos cuantos tragos no le hacen daño a nadie, aunque nosotros nos acabamos tres botellas de tequila –le señaló a la mesera la taza que Hinata sostenía entre sus manos-. En fin, se quedó a dormir con nosotros.

La mesera se fue un tanto molesta al saberse ignorada, pavoneándose con la gracia de un pato. Neji la miró de reojo, regresando rápidamente su atención al libro, pero lo que realmente le interesaba era la conversación que mantenían las dos mujeres. Que Hinata estuviese tan interesada en saber de Naruto no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero no podía decir lo mismo sobre Temari.

-Shikamaru no tarda en llegar, espero que no te moleste que lo haya invitado sin avisarte –dijo Temari mirando por la ventana del local-. Pero bueno, dime qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hablar conmigo.

-En realidad, son dos cosas de las que quiero hablarte –corrigió Hinata, enderezándose en la silla-. La primera, es que Chouji se va a vivir en Nagoya esta tarde, pero como no tenía ánimos para ver a ninguno de nosotros, me pidió que les comunicara la noticia. Shikamaru ya lo sabe –añadió, adelantándose a la pregunta no formulada-. Shino también me llamó desde Chile (no sé por que todos me hablan a mí cuando tienen malas noticias) y me dijo que se quedará allá por tiempo indefinido. Kiba está al tanto.

-Es una lástima, mi pobre Shikamaru debe estar destrozado aunque no quiera demostrarlo –recibió la taza de café con leche que le tendía la mesera-. Y Kiba debe estar igual; es una pena la verdad. ¿Sólo eso querías decirme, o hay algo más?

Hinata sacó una tarjeta morada de su bolsa, la cual te entregó a Temari.

-Es la invitación para la fiesta de Ino éste viernes –explicó la muchacha-. Ella no tiene ni la menor idea de esto, así que no le preguntes nada. Llevo planeando esto desde la semana pasada con la ayuda de Sakura, quien por cierto está bastante nerviosa por la presentación de mañana. Me llamó hace rato.

-Me imagino.

En ese preciso momento la puerta de la cafetería se abrió, revelando la figura de un desgarbado Shikamaru que se apresuró a borrar todo rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Definitivamente la noticia de la mudanza de su mejor amigo le había afectado, aunque no había logrado controlar a la perfección sus emociones. Cuando llegó a la mesa, Temari lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole a entender que ella también lo sabía.

-Hola, chicos –saludó a los otros dos-. ¿Puedes pedirme una taza de café? –preguntó a Temari, haciendo gala de su característica pereza.

Neji se adelantó a las demás, llamando a una mesera que pasaba cerca de ellos. Ordenó el café, y al cabo de cinco minutos reposaba en la mesa, desprendiendo un delicioso aroma.

-Toma –Hinata le entregó una invitación-. El viernes es el cumpleaños de Ino, pero no le digas nada sobre esto; es una sorpresa.

-No hay problema.

-

Karin caminaba distraídamente por la calle, usando un sencillo vestido blanco que hacía resaltar su brillante cabello rojo, cuando chocó contra alguien, y la bolsa de comestibles que había estado cargando se desparramó por el suelo. Pudo ver a una muchacha de largo cabello castaño apresurándose a recuperar unas cuantas manzanas que rodaban hasta la calle. La pelirroja la reconoció de inmediato: era la dependienta de la librería favorita de Sasuke. Una que otras veces ella se había ofrecido a recoger sus pedidos, utilizándolos como una excusa para hablar con él más de lo normal.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Karin una vez todas las cosas estuvieron de nuevo en la bolsa-. Siento haberme tropezado, no me fijé por dónde iba.

-Descuida –replicó Madoka-. Espera un momento, yo te conozco… ¡Tu eres la sirvienta de Uchiha Sasuke! Hacia tiempo que no te veía, no sé si me recuerdes.

-Claro que sí, eres a la única que veo atendiendo el mostrador de la librería –le sonrió de medio lado-. Bueno, tengo que irme. Hasta luego.

Madoka pensaba responder con otro hasta luego, pero entonces un débil recuerdo de su conversación con Moegi le hizo recordar que todavía tenía un asunto pendiente. Decidida a conseguir la mayor información posible, ideó un plan en milésimas de segundo. Tras unas cuantas indirectas mal camufladas, convenció a Karin que la acompañara a una cafetería cercana para conversar un rato. Aunque al principio la pelirroja parecía algo indecisa, aceptó finalmente.

-Siento haber insistido tanto, pero necesito hablar contigo –dijo la castaña una vez sentadas en una lejana mesa de la cafetería-. Es que creo que tú puedes ayudarme a aclarar algunas dudad que tengo desde hacia tiempo.

-Dime –se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo un poco-. ¿Qué es eso que quieres saber?

-¿Sabes si Sasuke tiene novia o está interesado en alguien? –Disparó a quemarropa-. No es que me él me interese directamente, pero tengo que saberlo.

-Pues… –pensó un momento-. No tiene novia, pero… pero si hay alguien que le interesa y mucho, aunque no conozco a esa persona. Lo único que sé es su nombre.

-¿Cual es?

-Naruto.

Madoka apretó los puños con fuerza, Moegi no estaba bromeando. Respiro profundo, tranquilizándose; no podía perder los estribos allí, no con ella, quien, aunque no lo supiera, la ayudaría a conseguir lo que quería: a Uzumaki Naruto.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal? –Recibió un débil asentimiento-. ¿De casualidad… a ti te gusta Sasuke?

-Yo… –titubeó, sonrojándose furiosamente-. Sí, me gusta, pero nunca se fijará en mí.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, si eso es lo que te preocupa, pero necesito que hagas algo por mí a cambio; digamos que me pagarás el favor con otro favor.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que averigües si Uchiha Sasuke es algo más que un amigo para ese tal Naruto –sonrió maliciosamente-. Una vez consigas esa información, yo te diré como puedes hacer para conquistarlo.

-Sí, claro que sí.

-

Sasuke se encontró con Deidara en el vestíbulo. Estaba terminando de ponerse una chaqueta color crema, cuando el rubio se percató de su presencia. No sabía si había sido un efecto óptico, pero le pareció notar una sombra oscura cruzar veloz por esos ojos azules. Lo saludó con una cabezada, encaminándose a las escaleras, pero se detuvo en el tercer escalón, pues el rubio lo había llamado.

-¿Estás ocupado? –preguntó Deidara, contemplando su aspecto en un espejo de cuerpo completo colgado en una de las paredes del vestíbulo.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Quería saber si te interesaba acompañarme a un lugar, es que necesito hacer algo importante –sonrió ampliamente, como solía hacer su primo-. Si no quieres, no importa, pero me pareció una buena idea.

Una corazonada le insinuó que dijera que sí, pero su cerebro, recordando la última vez que había salido con él, se negaba en rotundo. Aún así, asintió levemente con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que agarraba su chaqueta de cuero negro que colgaba de un perchero cerca de la entrada. Sai, quien estaba de pie en el inicio de las escaleras, sonrió fugazmente, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que se tramaba Deidara.

Una vez en el garaje, Deidara se montó en el Audi de Itachi. Sasuke dudó un momento antes se sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, pero actuó impulsado nuevamente por esa corazonada que no lo dejaba tranquilo. El auto comenzó a acelerar, llegando a los sesenta kilómetros cuando ya rodaba suavemente por la calle. Se pasaron en completo silencio todo el camino, pero cuando el auto comenzó a aminorar la velocidad en una zona residencial que Sasuke conocía muy bien, no pudo evitar soltar una casi inaudible maldición.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –Preguntó el moreno, reacio a bajarse del auto que ya se había detenido por completo frente a una casa de dos plantas-. ¿Por qué?

-Tenía ganas de visitar a mi primo, pero no me apetecía venir solo –explicó mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad-. Sai estaba ocupado, así que se me ocurrió pedírtelo, pero sabía que si te decía a donde íbamos realmente, te negarías.

Deidara se bajó del auto, seguido casi al instante por Sasuke, quien ahora comprendía el por que de esa sensación tan extraña. Para cuando llegó ante la puerta de entrada, una bella mujer pelirroja ya los estaba invitando a pasar. El pelinegro sintió como esos ojos verdes se clavaban en su espalda por unos segundos, al momento de subir las escaleras. Si su intuición no le fallaba, esa mujer sabía muy bien quien era.

-Naruto no está solo, así que no armen mucho relajo –pidió desde la sala-. O sí no ustedes mismos tendrán que limpiar.

-Tranquila, tía –Deidara le guiñó un ojo-. Tú sabes que no soy capaz de desobedecerte, por que mi cabeza me gusta dónde está.

Sasuke caminaba en silencio tras Deidara, observando con peculiar atención los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, la mayoría de ellos retratos agrandados, de Naruto con sus padres cuando era un niño. Jamás había visto una sonrisa tan radiante y sincera en toda su vida. Por un momento llegó a envidiarlo, pues su infancia parecía haber sido más feliz que la suya. Escuchó una puerta abrirse y los berridos de su cuñado clamando el nombre del rubio. Se quedó de pie en el pasillo, indeciso.

-¿Qué esperas? –Preguntó entonces Deidara, arrastrándolo al interior de la habitación-. ¡Mira quien vino a visitarte, primito!

Naruto tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, fue con total naturalidad, escondiendo eficazmente la sorpresa que le había causado verlo allí. Les ofreció una lata de refresco a los recién llegados, para sentarse nuevamente junto a Gaara, con quien había estado analizando desde hacia horas, cada una de las canciones de su grupo favorito. Sasuke pudo percibir como las manos de esos dos se rozaban débilmente y sintió celos.

-Lamento haberlo invitado sin avisar –dijo de pronto Deidara-. Pero no pareces muy molesto que digamos.

-No lo estoy –corrigió el rubio-. Sasuke puede venir aquí cuando quiera –añadió mirando fijamente al aludido-. ¿Te parece?

-Sí –replicó Sasuke, repentinamente incómodo-. Tú también puedes venir a mi casa las veces que quieras.

-Entonces estamos a mano.

No le daría el gusto a su primo de verlo nervioso, aunque le estaba costando mantener la compostura, siendo fijamente observado por esos ojos negros como la obsidiana. Regresó su atención a la conversación que había mantenido con Gaara hasta la interrupción de Deidara.

-Tienes ojeras –volvió a interrumpir el rubio-. ¿Acaso a noche no dormiste bien?

-Ayer se quedó a dormir en mi casa –intervino el pelirrojo-. Por algún motivo estaba decaído, así que lo invité.

-Luego nos emborrachamos con tequila y nos acostamos a eso de las tres de la mañana –continuó Naruto-. Necesitaba relajarme un poco después de tanto pensar.

-¿Pensar en que? –preguntó Sasuke por impulso

"En ti" quiso responder, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros, esbozando una enigmática sonrisa. Decidido a mantener esa extraña situación bajo control, estiró la mano hasta la repisa, agarrando unas cuantas cajas esparcidas junto a ella.

-Gaara y yo estábamos pensando en ver una película, pero no podemos decidirnos por ninguna –les mostró las cajas a su primo y a Sasuke-. Escojan ustedes una, mientras yo voy a la cocina por palomitas de maíz.

-¿Tienes de microondas? –preguntó Deidara

-Picantes, ya lo sé –y abandonó la habitación.

Kushina estaba sentada en la cocina junto a su marido, los dos discutiendo en voz baja, pero parecía algo bastante serio, pues Minato tenía el entrecejo fruncido y tamborileaba los dedos, un tic nervioso que se hacía presente cuando estaba enojado.

-¿Las palomitas de maíz? –Preguntó en voz alta, llamando su atención-. Kushina…

-En la alacena junto a la licuadora –indicó con voz cansina-. Ya las subiré yo cuando estén listas, mejor regresa arriba.

-Claro.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, tropezando con alguien en el pasillo ligeramente a oscuras. Reconoció el caro perfume impregnado en esas ropas negras que se confundían con el ambiente. El corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado cuando sintió una mano suave como la seda rozarle débilmente la mejilla. Sabía que si continuaba a solas con él, no lograría mantener la calma.

-Naruto.

¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que pronunciar su nombre con esa voz tan ronca? No supo cuando ni como, pero era vagamente consciente de que su espalda estaba fusionada con la pared y que unos brazos ubicados a sus costados le impedirían escapar aunque lo intentara. Clavó los ojos azules en los negros del moreno, perdiendo completamente el autocontrol. Dejándose llevar por una sensación desconocida, enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, besándolo profundamente.

Naruto cayó entonces en la cuenta de que se había vuelto completamente adicto a su boca.

* * *

_(1) El sufijo_ -kun_ se aplica cuando un profesor se refiere a sus alumnos, incluídas mujeres._

* * *

**Nos vemos!**


	10. An Unknown Letter

**Holaa! -hago una reverencia- He tardado mucho en actualizar, yo lo sé, pero esto de no tener computadora en casa es una verdadera lata. El caso es que aquí les traigo el capítulo diez. Yo sé que muchas de ustedes se estarán preguntando cuando van a arreglar por fin las cosas entre nuestros amados protas, pues puedo adelantarles que eso sucede en el capítulo once sin duda alguna. Bueno, quisiera dedicar este capítulo a todos mis lectores por tenerme tanta paciencia. ****Sólo espero que me disculpen por demorarme tanto. Aún así yo sé que ustedes seguirán apoyandome! Un beso! **

* * *

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

The New Guy

**Capítulo Diez: ****An****Unknown****Letter****.**

Habían pasado escasos cinco minutos desde que se encontraron en ese pasillo, pero para ellos el tiempo se había detenido, al igual que el resto del mundo. Aunque ninguno quisiera aceptarlo, se necesitaban tanto como necesitaban el aire para respirar. Por eso, perdidos en una maraña de sensaciones indescifrables, ninguno percibió a la alta figura de cabello rojo que los miraba incrédula desde la escalera.

Kushina dejó las palomitas con mucho cuidado en el suelo y bajó corriendo las escaleras, olvidando por completo que el ruido de sus pasos delataría su presencia. Naruto desvió los ojos en el momento justo para ver como una estela rojiza desaparecía en cuestión de segundos. Su madre los había visto de nuevo, esta vez en una situación mucho más comprometida que la anterior. Se separó bruscamente de Sasuke, intentando controlar los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

Al moreno aquel inesperado rechazo le tomó por sorpresa. Se suponía que por fin, después de tantos intentos inútiles, había conseguido lo que más quería, pero parecía que ese algo todavía se debatía entre lo que sentía y lo que consideraba correcto. Miró fijamente a Naruto, quien con los ojos clavados en el suelo, volvía a respirar con normalidad. Tenía los labios hinchados y rosados, y parecía incapaz de articular palabra.

Él no había visto a Kushina, por eso no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Hacia tan sólo un momento estaban de maravilla, pero ahora una especie de muro se alzaba inquebrantable entre ellos, reacio a desaparecer. Entonces sintió algo frío caer en su estómago, y una ligera rabia comenzó a crecer dentro de él. Estaba decidido a obtener una explicación así tuviera que sacársela a golpes, pero las palabras que llegaron flotando a sus oídos lo dejaron completamente paralizado.

-Será mejor que te vayas.

El rubio tardó un momento en levantar la cabeza, pero ni bien su mirada se chocó con el desencajado rostro de Sasuke, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Su intención no había sido molestarlo, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta de ello. El moreno le dedicó una rígida cabezada antes de bajar lentamente las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada la cerró de un portazo, haciéndole saber a Naruto que ya se había marchado.

**-**

-Eso es interesante.

Estaban sentados en la mesa más alejada de una vieja cafetería a dos cuadras del colegio. Naruto había salido de su casa tras las tres horas más incómodas de su vida, atrapado entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, sentado en el suelo, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor. Cuando Gaara y su primo se marcharon, sintió una especie de alivio, pero esa sensación desapareció de golpe, pues su madre, con renovadas fuerzas tras la larga conversación que mantuvo con Minato, irrumpió la soledad de su miseria para pedirle disculpas por haber interrumpido algo tan personal.

-No es interesante, es desesperante.

Hinata chocó con Naruto al salir de una tienda de ropa bastante conocida. Cargada de unas cuantas bolsas repletas de sus compras, insistió en acompañarlo a dar un paseo, pues notó en su apagado tono de voz que algo no andaba bien. Tras media hora de caminar por las abarrotadas calles del centro, decidieron descansar un poco. Ella tenía una idea de que era lo que aquejaba a su amigo, así que después de obligarlo a beber dos tazas de café bien cargado, le pidió que le explicara lo que le pasaba.

-Claro que no –Hinata se pasó una mano por el largo cabello negro-. Lo que pasa es que todavía te cuesta aceptarte a ti mismo que eso que sientes no es malo. Estar enamorado de un hombre es algo normal en ésta época, así que te recomiendo que pienses bien las cosas antes de que tomes la decisión equivocada.

-¿Dé que hablas?

-En el supuesto no consentido de que por alguna loca razón se te ocurra cortar todo lazo con Sasuke sin motivo aparente, cosa que dudo que él permita, te des cuenta de que cometiste un error garrafal –tomó aire-. Y decidas pedirle perdón, él no te escuchará, por qué es demasiado orgulloso. Preferirá quedarse completamente solo a dirigirte la palabra otra vez.

-Supongo… –dijo en voz baja-. No debí haberle dicho eso…

Hinata sonrió de medio lado, al mismo tiempo que negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza. Metió la mano en su bolso, sacándola casi al instante, sujetando una tarjeta morada entre los delicados dedos enguantados, la cual dejó sobre la mesa, junto al móvil del rubio. En pocas palabras le dejó claro que no podía decirle a Ino nada sobre la fiesta, por que era una sorpresa, y que si se le escapaba algo, Sakura en persona se encargaría de matarlo.

-Entendí –dijo Naruto guardando la invitación el bolsillo de su chaqueta-. Pero hablando de otra cosa, ¿qué llevas ahí? –Señaló las bolsas blancas a su lado-. Parece que asaltaste un centro comercial.

-Es ropa para la fiesta –sacó un vestido de una de las bolsas-. Sakura insistió en que nos vistamos de verde, pero como a mí no me gusta, tuve que comprar esto de urgencia.

Naruto pidió la cuenta, pues se estaba haciendo un poco tarde. Una vez en la calle, acompañó a Hinata hasta su casa, que resultó ser un templo japonés en toda regla, con un gigantesco árbol de cerezos asomando su copa por encima del alto muro de piedra que rodeaba el lugar. La muchacha se despidió del rubio con un beso en la mejilla, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de madera tallada.

Se quedó contemplando el vaivén de las hojas del cerezo hasta que recordó que debía regresar temprano a su propia casa si no quería sufrir el primer round de interrogatorios del día. Caminó unas cuantas cuadras, llegando a la calle principal, donde se montó en un taxi que lo llevó directamente al otro lado de la ciudad. Al llegar, se sorprendió de ver todas las luces de la casa apagadas, cuando a penas eran las nueve.

-¿Kushina? –Preguntó en voz alta mientras subía las escaleras-. ¿Minato?

La puerta del cuarto estaba entreabierta, permitiendo que un débil haz de luz iluminara el oscuro pasillo. Pudo ver el brillante cabello de su madre desaparecer junto a la puerta del baño, desde el cual hablaba su padre. Kushina parecía molesta, más molesta de lo que nunca antes la había visto. Minato emergió de una nube de vapor, envuelto en un albornoz negro, tan negro como su expresión. Algo andaba mal, fue el primer pensamiento que registró su cerebro.

-¿Estás seguro de que no se puede hacer nada? –preguntó Kushina al mismo tiempo que se ponía una chaqueta blanca-. ¿Hablaste con el jefe de la constructora sobre esto?

-Sí –replicó Minato sentándose al pie de la cama-. Tenemos sólo hasta una semana después de que Naruto termine el colegio, pero ni un día más. La construcción de ese edificio no puede retrasarse demasiado, por que los proveedores de materiales podrían cansarse de esperar.

-¿Lo que significa…?

-Que perdería mi empleo ese mismo instante –se cruzó de brazos-. Pero por ahora no debemos preocuparnos por eso; cuando llegue el momento adecuado les contaremos a todos la noticia, aunque no puedo asegurar su reacción.

-Van a matarnos, simplemente eso –sonrió ampliamente-. Bueno, yo iré a terminar de preparar la habitación de huéspedes. Quiero que éste todo listo para cuando ella llegue.

Se alejó corriendo cuando la figura de su madre se acercó lo suficiente a la puerta como para verlo con facilidad. Recostado contra la puerta de su habitación, contemplando fijamente los faroles de la calle a través de la ventana, meditó cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras que había escuchado. No entendía absolutamente nada, pero la sensación de desasosiego que le embargó en ese momento le hizo comprender que fuese cual fuese el significado de esa conversación, no podía ser nada bueno.

-Buenas noches, jovencito –Kushina hablaba desde el pasillo-. La próxima vez avísame cuando llegues, no será que me preocupe por nada.

-Claro, lo haré –respondió un minuto después-. Hasta mañana, Kushina.

-Hasta mañana.

Pero en lugar de acostarse a dormir, decidió sentarse frente a su computadora recién instalada, que zumbaba ligeramente. Con una destreza que creía olvidada, activó el acceso directo a Internet, y rápidamente tecleó una página específica en el navegador. Unos momentos después estaba recorriendo su bandeja de correo electrónico, sorprendido por la cantidad de e-mails que había recibido en casi dos meses de ausencia en América.

-Parece que esto me llevará un poco de tiempo.

-

Faltaban todavía unas horas para que el avión aterrizara en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, pero calculaba que llegaría a eso de las doce. Había leído más de la mitad de su libro cuando una bellísima azafata le ofreció algo de comer. A su lado, una señora recibió de buen grado un vaso lleno hasta el tope de leche caliente. Sin saber muy bien por qué, desvió la mirada, atisbando el cielo tachonado de estrellas a través de la ventana.

-_This won't be the same without you, Colin_ –dijo en voz baja, variando ligeramente la posición de su cuerpo-. Pero que más da, es su culpa el haber reprobado tres materias.

Regresó su atención al libro, decidida a terminarlo antes de aterrizar, pues estaba segura de que no reanudaría su lectura hasta que se encontrara en un vuelo de regreso a California. Sonrió de medio lado, imaginando la cara de sorpresa de su primo cuando la viera a la mañana siguiente desayunando en la cocina. No podía esperar para abrazarlo e insultarlo hasta el cansancio. Todavía no podía perdonarle el que no se despidiera de ella antes de marcharse.

-Naruto, eres un soberano imbécil.

-

Kushina llegó justo a tiempo para ver como el avión dónde viajaba su sobrina aterrizaba en la pista, reduciendo la velocidad paulatinamente hasta detenerse por completo. Las puertas se abrieron al cabo de diez minutos, siendo ella la primera en bajar. Recibió una pesada maleta amarilla de uno de los cargueros y la arrastró con esfuerzo hasta donde estaba su tía, sonriéndole de medio lado.

-Por fin llegué –su japonés era perfecto, demasiado perfecto-. Hace tres años que estoy en una escuela de idiomas, Kushina, así que quita esa cara.

-Cuidado muchachita, que podemos ser familia pero sigo siendo mayor que tú –le planto un beso en la frente, revolviéndole el cabello rojo-. Me alegra que estés aquí, pero es una lástima que Colin no haya podido venir.

-Eso le pasa por irresponsable –gruñó levemente-. Le advertí que reprobaría si no se dedicaba a estudiar, pero fue como hablar con una pared: se pasó la semana de repaso plantado frente al televisor de mí sala.

-¡Que atrevido!

-Por si fuera poco, andaba por ahí presumiendo que pasaba a último año de preparatoria. Yo sé que somos menores a Naruto, pero no es para tanto. Pasar a último año es igual que estar en quinto, con la marcada diferencia que ni bien acabe el año no tenemos que regresar más al colegio –echaron a andar por el camino señalizado hacia la salida del aeropuerto-. Por cierto, tía, ¿por qué no le entregaste a Naruto la invitación a su fiesta de graduación? Todos sus compañeros esperaban verlo allí.

Kushina se detuvo de golpe, mirando fijamente el suelo con sus ojos verdes.

-Samantha, quiero pedirte un favor –la voz le temblaba ligeramente-. No le digas nada sobre esa invitación a tu primo. Él se olvidó por completo de la graduación por algunos problemas que ha tenido aquí, pero si lo llega a saber, no sé que va a pasar.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo jamás le mostré ese sobre a Naruto por que no quería enviarlo a los Estados Unidos, por qué sabía que ni bien pusiera los pies en Los Ángeles me pediría que lo dejara quedarse allá –se pasó una mano por la cara antes de guardar la maleta en él baúl del auto-. Te lo digo de nuevo, no le menciones nada a Naruto.

-Como digas, tía.

* * *

-Por fin te dignas a bajar, Namikaze Naruto.

Se paró en seco, con una mano congelada alrededor de una lata de refresco. Respiró profundamente, antes de voltear con rapidez. Para frente a él, una muchacha de brillante cabello rojo lo contemplaba fijamente, intentando, en vano, contener una carcajada. Lo que Samantha más disfrutaba hacer era asustar a todo el que podía, pero su presa favorita era Naruto, pues casi siempre caía. Se cruzó de brazos, e irguiendo la espalda a todo lo que daba, entró con paso majestuoso a la cocina, hasta quedar frente a frente con su primo, quién todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión.

-¿Es que no vas a decir nada? –le cacheteó débilmente-. Que maleducado. Pensé que mi tía te había enseñado a ser un caballero, Naruto.

Al escuchar su nombre por segunda vez, el rubio pareció reaccionar. Abrió la lata de refresco, bebió un trago largo, se sentó en una banqueta junto al mesón, y sonrió como sólo él sabía hacer. Samantha se sentó también, aclaró la garganta, y comenzó con el interrogatorio. Quería saberlo todo. Desde que comida había dejado de comer, hasta que resultados había obtenido en los exámenes. Cuando hacía eso le recordaba inevitablemente a su madre, pero no podía hacer nada por aplacarla. No pararía hasta que se quedara sin nada que contar, por más pequeño que fuese.

Tras sesenta minutos de preguntas, la pelirroja pareció considerar que tenía suficiente información para empezar, pero todavía sospechaba que su primo no le había contado todo, pues cuando le preguntó si tenía novia, evadió el tema rotundamente. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, alborotándose el cerquillo. No tenía sentido obligarlo a que le contara nada sobre la susodicha en ese preciso instante, pero lo haría de nuevo y no se rendiría hasta saber quien era la nueva novia de su primo.

-¿Mi mamá? –preguntó el rubio sacando otra lata de la refrigeradora-. Pasé por su habitación pero no estaba. ¿Salió?

-Se fue con mi tío a una reunión –replicó Sam con voz cansina-. Pero parece que en mi primera visita a Japón me voy a quedar sola, por que tú también vas a salir –añadió al notar la ropa que llevaba su primo-. ¿Se puede saber a donde vas?

-A la casa de un amigo.

-¿Puedo ir?

-Eso no se pregunta –le golpeó la frente con el dedo índice-. Ve por tu chaqueta.

Cinco minutos después caminaban por las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad, Naruto haciendo de guía turístico. Tardaron mucho más de lo planeado en llegar a un alto rascacielos en la zona céntrica de Tokio, construido frente a una famosa floristería, desde dónde la rubia dependienta lo saludaba con efusividad. Ino abandonó su puesto de trabajo un minuto, cruzó la calle antes de que un auto la aplastara y llegó sana y salva al otro lado.

-¡Naruto-kun! –El olor a flores era casi insoportable, pero gracias a que estaban al aire libre no era tan notorio-. Estaba a punto de llamarte cuando llegaste. Sakura me pidió que les avisara a todos que tenemos que estar en el colegio a las tres de la tarde para terminar los preparativos del festival –se volteó hacia Sam, quien la miraba fijamente-. ¿Y ella es…?

-Lo siento, déjenme presentarlas –dijo de inmediato-. Samantha, ella es Yamanaka Ino, mi compañera de clases.

-Es un placer –replicó la pelirroja-. ¿Es tuya esa florería?

-De mi familia –sonrió de medio lado-. Bueno, será mejor que regrese antes de que mi madre se de cuenta de que me marché. Hasta luego, chicos.

-Nos vemos.

Ni bien la rubia entró en la florería, los otros dos caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a la puerta del edificio, por eso ninguno vio a Ino sacar su móvil del bolso que reposaba sobre el mostrador.

-

-¿Una pelirroja? –preguntó Sakura, confundida-. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando.

Ino, fingiendo una paciencia que no tenía, repitió toda su explicación una vez más. Una muchacha pelirroja estaba con Naruto. Él las había presentado, pero no dio más información que el nombre de la chica. Por lo que pudo deducir no era japonesa, pero su japonés era perfecto.

-No sé quien es –se escuchó un pitido en la línea-. No cuelgues, tengo otra llamada –presionó un botón al azar, conectando la otra llamada-. ¿Hinata? No contesta por que está hablando conmigo; marca de nuevo para ponerlas en conferencia –con otro pitido, las tres estaban en la misma línea-. Listo.

-Hinata, menos mal que llamas, tengo que contarte una cosa –dijo la rubia de inmediato-. Después hablamos de mis colores favoritos, ahora escúchame con atención.

-Dime.

-¿De casualidad, tú conoces a una tal Samantha? –Recibió una negativa como respuesta-. Lo que pasa es que Naruto fue a visitar a Gaara, o al menos eso parecía, acompañado de una chica. Yo sé que eso puede parecer irrelevante, pero de la única chica que sabemos que tiene una amistad con Naruto es esa tal Madoka con la que nos encontramos en el Imago Mundi.

-Ya le dije yo que no se preocupara por eso, pero es una terca –intervino Sakura con voz cansina-. Si Naruto no nos cuenta toda su vida es por que quiere un poco de privacidad, aún así debo admitir que me da curiosidad.

-Chicas, tendremos que seguir hablando de esto luego, por que Neji acaba de llegar. Nos vemos en el colegio. Adiós –colgó.

Sakura se despidió también de Ino, y colgó. Dejó el móvil sobre la cama, mientras analizaba su aspecto frente al espejo. El festival era esa noche pero todavía no había escogido la ropa que usaría para la presentación. Ofuscada, regresó a su armario, buscando otra cosa que ponerse.

-

Se habían encontrado con el pelirrojo en el recibidor del edificio. Estaba arrimado a la pared junto a los ascensores, al parecer, esperando. Naruto se acercó con cautela, conteniendo la respiración. Le puso las manos en los hombros, sacudiéndolo con fuerza. Gaara, en lo calmado que era, se dio rápidamente la vuelta, pero no se había esperado ver a Naruto a escasos centímetros de distancia. Por un momento se dejó atrapar por esa marea de color índigo, pero algo más llamó su atención: una muchacha de cabello rojo que los miraba con atención.

-Ella es Samantha, mi prima; Sam, él es Gaara –dijo el rubio al notar la manera en la que su amigo la perforaba con la mirada-. Lamento haber venido sin avisar, pero no me apetecía pasar la mañana entera encerrado en mi casa.

-No te preocupes, puedes venir cuando quieras.

-¡Gaara!

Temari entró en el recibidor con una botella de agua en la mano, al mismo tiempo que se pasaba una toalla por la cara para secar la capa de sudor que le perlaba la frente. Saludó al rubio con un beso, le dedicó una sonrisa a Sam cuando se la presentaron, y por último, le lanzó las llaves del auto a su hermano, quien se las lanzó de regreso.

-Prefiero ir caminando.

-Como quieras.

Y se encerró en un ascensor.

-¿Quisieran acompañarme? –Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta-. Vamos, pues.

Salieron del edificio, calle abajo. Torcieron a la izquierda, metiéndose más y más en el centro de la ciudad. Mientras el rubio reanudaba sus deberes como guía turístico, Gaara escuchaba con atención su conversación. No le tomó mucho tiempo para convencerse de que ese par eran familia: los dos eran ruidosos, confianzudos, amables, pero lo que más los unía era la misma gigantesca sonrisa. Y ahora que miraba con más atención a la muchacha pelirroja que caminaba junto a él, se dio cuenta de que era exactamente igual a la madre de Naruto. Prácticamente una copa en miniatura.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Naruto contemplando la fachada de las tiendas.

-Le prometí a mi hermana que recogería unas cosas por ella –replicó con voz cansina-. Cosas de trabajo, supongo.

-¿En que trabaja? –Sam se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndose el cerquillo-. Si es que se puede saber, claro.

-Es asistenta del dueño de una galería de arte.

El pelirrojo se detuvo un momento, observando con atención una tienda de aspecto antiguo. Con un vago gesto de la mano les indicó a sus acompañantes que entraran, y así lo hicieron. De las paredes colgaban caballetes, lienzos en blanco, y uno que otro cuadro. En las repisas reposaban pinceles, frascos de pintura, y más lienzos.

-Temari está aprendiendo a pintar –explicó Gaara, cargando dos pesadas bolsas repletas de materiales de arte-. El dueño de la galería es profesor, así que decidió enseñarle.

-Yo no tengo paciencia para eso –comentó el rubio quitándole una de las bolsas-. Una vez intenté entrar en un curso de arte, pero renuncié el primer dia. Me di cuenta de que se necesitaba mucho más que habilidad para dibujar.

Salieron de la tienda y deshicieron sus pasos. Cinco minutos después estaban encerrados en un ascensor de cromo, subiendo velozmente hasta la última planta del edificio. Temari, envuelta en una diminuta toalla de color verde, les abrió la puerta antes de que tocaran el timbre. Recibió las bolsas de papel, desapareciendo en el recodo del pasillo, rumbo a su habitación. Naruto se dejó caer cuan largo era en uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras que Sam ocupaba una mullida butaca forrada de cuero negro. Gaara regresó de la cocina con tres latas de refresco, las cuales dejó en la mesa.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Naruto antes de levarse la lata de refresco a los labios-. Moría de sed.

-Exagerado –musitó Sam bebiendo refresco ella también.

-

Naruto llegó a las tres y media de la tarde al colegio, en compañía de su prima. Sam, quien había insistido en regresar a la casa para cambiarse de ropa, sonreía con satisfacción al atraer las miradas de cuantos chicos pasaran junto a ella en los pasillos. Llevaba un pantalón tubo, bastante ceñido, combinado sabiamente con una blusa de color negro. Lo único que verdaderamente resaltaba de su apariencia era el brillante cabello rojo, que suelto, se mecía de un lado al otro, rozándole la cintura.

Aferrada al brazo izquierdo de Naruto, Sam contuvo la respiración un momento, entrando al salón. Los murmullos que habían salido flotando por el quicio de la puerta cesaron de inmediato cuando la puerta se cerró tras los recién llegados. Por lo que el rubio pudo notar, él era el único que faltaba por llegar. Paseó la mirada por el salón, clavando los ojos azules en Sasuke, quien contemplaba a Samantha con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

Gaara, al parecer nada consciente de la situación, les hizo señas con la mano para que se acercaran, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió por segunda vez. Sam se volteó al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, su boca formando una radiante sonrisa. Olvidando por un momento a Naruto, corrió hacia Kakashi, quien no podía creer lo que veía. Permitió que la pelirroja casi le estrujara las costillas es un abrazo desmedido, correspondiendo su saludo.

-Naruto –llamó Sam a su primo, acallando los nuevos murmullos que se habían alzado ante la escena-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que nuestro padrino era tu profesor? Debiste haber comenzado por ahí cuando hablamos esta mañana.

Si antes el silencio era pesado, ahora se había convertido en plomo. Naruto enrojeció levemente y agachó la cabeza, Kakashi clavó la mirada en el cielo azul enmarcado en la ventana, mientras que Sam, objeto de todas las miradas, comprendió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo del pozo.

Temari avanzó hasta el frente del salón, con una conciliadora sonrisa en los labios. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Samantha, y la presentó a todo el mundo, aliviando un poco la tensión en el ambiente. Una vez que quedó claro quien era la desconocida pelirroja, Kakashi explicó en pocas palabras que era un viejo amigo de la familia Uzumaki.

-¡A callar! –Ordenó Kakashi cuando todas las cosas regresaron a la normalidad-. El festival comienza a las siete en punto, pero todavía falta mucho por arreglar, así que quiero armen grupos de tres o de cuatro y vayan al patio.

Hinata, Ino y Sakura raptaron a Naruto, quien sin poder hacer nada, se vio arrastrado fuera del salón, dejando a Samantha completamente sola. Los hermanos Sabaku se ofrecieron a acompañarla hasta que su guía se viera libre de sus captoras. Sam asintió débilmente, esforzándose por contener una carcajada. Jamás se habría imaginado lo popular que era su primo entre las mujeres, hasta el punto de considerarla una amenaza a su soltería.

-Pobrecito –se lamentó mentalmente la pelirroja

-

-¡Eres impresionante!

Estaban desperdigados por el salón celebrando su tercer triunfo consecutivo en el festival, todo gracias a Sakura. Habían apagado las luces del pasillo del tercer piso, dejando que el haz de luz que escapaba por el quicio de la puerta fuera lo único que iluminara el oscuro exterior. Hinata, quien había hecho un trato con los estudiantes encargados de los puestos de comida, había conseguido para esa pequeña celebración una cantidad razonable de refrescos y frituras, completamente gratis.

-¡Increíble!

-No es para tanto –decía la muchacha, abochornada-. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, nada más.

-Pues gracias a tu mejor esfuerzo conseguimos el primer lugar –Ino le revolvió los cabellos-. Y eso que al principio querías matarme por haberle dicho a Kakashi-sensei que te escogiera para que cantes.

-Eso fue por que no lo consultaste conmigo primero.

-No importa –intervino Temari, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Pueden discutir por eso después, ahora concentrémonos en celebrar nuestra victoria.

Aquellas palabras fueron recibidas con un grito de júbilo, que de no haber sido por la música que reventaba en el patio, se hubiera escuchado en todo el colegio. Algunos se juntaron en grupos para conversar un poco, mientras que otros se paseaban entre la gente sin nada mejor que hacer que escuchar el murmullo de las voces de sus compañeros. Sam, sentada junto a Gaara, hablaba a la mar de animada sobre algo que Naruto no alcanzó a entender, pues en ese momento la pálida figura de Sai llamó su atención.

-¿Por qué tan serio? –preguntó el rubio sentándose junto a él-. ¿No estás contento por que ganamos?

-Lo estoy, simplemente no lo demuestro –replicó el muchacho llanamente-. Peleaste con Sasuke –no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación-. Debes tener cuidado con las cosas que le dices, su orgullo es muy frágil.

-No fue mi intención hacerlo enojar –se defendió-. Pero estaba nervioso por que alguien nos había visto, eso es todo.

-Supongo que esa parte olvidaste mencionarla –sonrió falsamente, con los ojos negros entrecerrados-. Por ahora no le prestes mucha atención, por que hasta que no se le pase el cabreo no tendrá la cabeza fría para razonar.

-¿De que hablas?

-Tú simplemente has lo que te digo y todo estará bien.

-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Naruto?

Sacó una manzana del refrigerador, a la cual le asestó un buen mordisco. Hacia media hora que habían regresado a la casa tras su pequeña celebración en el salón del tercer piso. Samantha estaba sentada sobre la encimera junto al microondas, jugueteando con el trapo que cubría la licuadora, mientras que Naruto hacia rodar una naranja sobre el mármol negro.

-Dime.

-¿Tienes novia?

Las manos de su primo se crisparon por un segundo antes de volver a relajarse. Estaba nervioso, lo notaba por su respiración ligeramente acelerada. Había cometido un error al preguntarle aquello, pero como en la mañana había evadido rotundamente el tema, decidió probarlo nuevamente en la noche.

-Si no quieres contarme, no importa.

-No es eso –clavó los ojos en la naranja que tenía entre las manos-. Es algo más complicado que tener o no tener novia.

-No entiendo.

Respiró profundamente, serenándose. Ya había dicho más de la cuenta, así que no le quedaba otra opción que contarle la verdad. En una escueta explicación, que de seguro no saciaría el hambre de curiosidad de su prima, le contó sobre Uchiha Sasuke. Para cuando terminó, los ojos verdes de Samantha relucían con fuerza y una sonrisa incrédula le adornaba la cara. Se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber abierto la boca.

-_Are you serious?_ –era descabellado, pero precisamente por eso le creía-. ¿Estás enamorado de un chico? ¿Un hombre? ¡Vaya!

-¿Ahora entiendes por que no quise contarte nada?

-Lo entiendo, sí, pero de todas maneras debiste habérmelo dicho… ¿O es que pensaste que iba a burlarme de ti? –Se bajó de la encimera de un salto-. Eres más tonto de lo que creí, Namikaze Naruto. Eso es completamente normal, aunque inesperado.

-Dímelo a mí.

-¿Mi tía lo sabe?

-Fue la primera en enterarse.

-¿Minato?

-Todavía no.

-Ese es un problema.

Se quedaron un rato más en la cocina, antes de subir las escaleras a sus habitaciones. Naruto se recostó en su cama, con la mirada fija en el techo. La sensación de alivio que le flotaba en el estómago no se podía comparar con nada, por que sinceramente no había planeado contarle a nadie más sobre sus nuevas preferencias. Se cambió de ropa, apagó las luces, y se quedó dormido casi al instante.

* * *

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo lamento, pero necesitaba una buena excusa para salir de la casa.

-¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí?

-Eso creo.

Karin se acomodó el vestido con evidente nerviosismo. Madoka era una persona intimidante, más de lo que se imaginó en un principio. Una camarera dejó una taza de café en la mesa, apuntando discretamente a la muchacha de cabello castaño sentada frente a ella. Asintió débilmente, y bebió un sorbo. Estaba horrible.

-Muy bien, dime que descubriste.

-No estoy segura de si se refería precisamente a él, aunque creo que nadie más en el mundo podría llamarse así, pero hace dos días escuché a Sasuke gritar en su habitación –respiró profundamente-. Estaba furioso. Recuerdo que dijo algo sobre que Naruto era un imbécil, un estúpido, pero que él lo era más por que no podía odiarlo como quería.

Madoka estaba radiante. Había problemas en el paraíso, algo que a ella le convenía bastante. Sonrió ampliamente, llevándose un vaso de jugo a los labios para tener ocupadas las manos. Aunque a Naruto lo había visto una sola vez, eso había bastado para que se enamorara perdidamente de él.

-Eres de gran ayuda, Karin-chan –sujetó sus manos pálidas entre las suyas-. Ahora yo tengo que pagarte el favor.

-¿Cómo?

-Ven a verme mañana en mi casa y te lo explicaré con más calma –le entregó un pedazo de papel garabateado-. Tengo que darte algo que te ayudará a convencer mucho más rápido a Sasuke-kun de que tú eres la persona indicada para él.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya verás.

-

-¡A desayunar!

Bajaron en tropel las escaleras, saltándose algunos escalones. Kushina les sirvió la comida con desgana, se quitó el delantal lentamente, les dedicó una apagada sonrisa y se marchó a su habitación. Naruto se quedó mirando el lugar donde segundos antes había estado su madre, algo cortado por ese recibimiento tan antinatural. Samantha no parecía sorprendida para nada.

-Regresaron casi a las doce –comentó la pelirroja sacando una lata de refresco de la refrigeradora-. Me alegro que mi madre no esté aquí, o me mataría si me ve tomando refresco para el desayuno –bebió media lata de un trago, demostrando lo acostumbrada que estaba al metálico sabor de los colorantes-. Estaban hablando algo sobre una construcción detenida.

-La otra noche los escuché hablar sobre un contrato que no podía retrasarse –tenía los ojos fijos en los anaqueles cromados-. Minato dijo que tenía plazo hasta una semana después de que terminara el colegio.

-¿De que crees que se trata?

-No tengo la menor idea, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

-¿Es la primera vez que llegan tan tarde?

-Normalmente cuando Kushina lo acompaña al trabajo no regresan más allá de las diez, pero esta vez fue distinto.

-Entonces es algo muy importante, un asunto que tiene que liquidarse lo más pronto posible –se golpeó la mejilla con la cuchara-. Puedo preguntarle a mi madre de que se trata, ella de seguro lo sabe.

-Eso espero.

-

Con una última pincelada, terminó el cuadro que llevaba pintando por horas. Deidara observaba embelesado la pintura, absorto en los detalles. Si algo sabía apreciar verdaderamente en la vida, eso era el arte. Sai se limpió las manos con una toalla embebida en diluyente, analizando a fondo las reacciones del muchacho rubio a su costado. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se quedara mirando sus cuadros con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, pero solamente algunas veces aquellas muestras de admiración llamaban verdaderamente su atención.

-Si quieres, te lo regalo –dijo mientras cerraba tarros de pintura-. A menos, claro, que no te gusten mucho las rosas.

-Esta es negra.

-¿Nunca has visto una rosa de color negro? -lo miró por encima del hombro-. Prefiero pintarlas de color negro por que el rojo es muy común. Digamos que el color de las flores depende de cómo tú las veas.

Deidara asintió débilmente con la cabeza, sus ojos todavía clavados en el cuadro. Sai continuó arreglando su estudio, indiferente al muchacho. Acomodó los frascos de pintura en las repisas, guardó los pinceles junto a unos caballetes nuevos. Al momento de organizar sus cuadernos de dibujo, una hoja garabateada cayó al suelo, casi rozando un charco de pintura negra. La recogió con cuidado, observándola atentamente.

-Deidara.

-Dime –por fin había regresado a la realidad.

-¿Puedes pedirle a Naruto que venga?

-¿Y eso para que?

-Para nada en especial, simplemente quiero hablar con él.

Deidara marcó el número de su primo con evidente recelo.

-¿Naruto? –Calló un momento-. ¿Quieres venir a visitar a tu primo? Conoces la dirección de la mansión, además soy yo quien siempre va a verte –arrugó la frente, esperando a que el alborozado rubio terminase de despotricar contra él-. No me importa que te hayas peleado con Sasuke, así que vienes en éste instante o ya verás.

Colgó.

-Listo.

-Muchas gracias.

-

-¿Qué nos falta?

Sakura se sentó en uno de los butacones de la sala, sosteniendo una botella de agua en la mano derecha, y el palo de una escoba en la izquierda. Hinata y ella habían pasado la mañana entera decorando el jardín del templo donde celebrarían el cumpleaños de Ino. La pelinegra estaba recostada en la alfombra, contemplando el techo con los ojos vacíos. Estaba exhausta.

-Tenemos que pasar por el Imago Mundi a recoger las bebidas y confirmar la ayuda de las meseras del bar –se incorporó sobre el codo, balanceándose ligeramente-. El auto está en la cochera, pero tendrás que conducir tú por que yo no sé hacerlo.

-¿El chofer?

-Está en Okinawa con mi papá. El doctor le recomendó que tenía que descansar lejos de la ciudad, y Akira es su hombre de confianza –se levantó de un saltó-. Vamos, tenemos que tener todo listo para esta noche. No quiero ninguna laguna en la fiesta.

-¿Las llaves? –Se levantó también, pero con desgano-. No pretenderás que encienda el carro con la mente.

-En el diván de la entrada.

-

-¡Deidara es un auténtico imbécil! –Gruñó el rubio mientras se cambiaba de ropa-. Juro que ni bien lo vea le arrancaré los ojos.

Llevaba diez minutos revolviendo el contenido de los cajones de su armario en busca de una camiseta que por algún motivo había decidido desaparecerse en ese preciso instante. Sam, por su parte, estaba frente a la pantalla de la computadora revisando su bandeja de correo electrónico, impresionada por la cantidad descomunal de correos que había recibido de Colin.

-Colin es peor que un imbécil –murmuró la pelirroja con desgana-. Tengo casi setenta coreos suyos en los que me ruega que regrese. ¡Ja! Tiene que acostumbrarse a la idea de que no siempre voy a estar ahí para salvarlo.

-Bueno, ya estoy –se acomodó la chaqueta negra-. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir? Me da cosa dejarte sola en la casa.

-Completamente segura –sacudió la cabeza en un asentimiento-. Cuando termine aquí me iré directo a la cama. Ayer me quedé despierta hasta muy tarde terminando de leer un libro que compré antes de venir.

-Como quieras, entonces -le besó la frente-. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Hasta luego, Naruto.

Se detuvo un momento en el pasillo, tranquilizando los latidos de su corazón. No quería ir a la mansión Uchiha por el simple hecho de que Sasuke estaría allí. Lo que más pánico le daba era que él le abriese la puerta, por que sabía que no podría aguantarse al tenerlo tan cerca. Caminó despacio, intentando retrasar lo más posible el momento en que saldría de su casa. Tan distraído estaba que no notó la puerta de la habitación de su madre, que dejaba a la vista uno de los cajones de la cómoda, del cual sobresalía un sobre de color perla. Entró en la habitación como empujado por una fuerza desconocida.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Estaba dirigido a él, marcado con el matasellos de la oficina postal de Tokio. Pero su asombro se convirtió en incredulidad cuando leyó el nombre del remitente-. ¿El director?

Abrió el sobre con precipitación, sintiendo como sus pulmones se vaciaban de golpe. Desdobló el papel con manos temblorosas, clavando los ojos azules en la pulcra y estilizada caligrafía del director se su antigua secundaria. Una especie de vacío le oprimía el pecho con una fuerza desmedida, como si quisiera ahogarlo allí mismo, pero en realidad, ahora le daba igual.

"_Naruto:_

_Me imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti el acostumbrarse a una nueva ciudad en donde no eres más que un extranjero, pero confío en que con tu fuerza de voluntad consigas sobreponerte. Todos tus profesores me han pedido que te envíe saludos, que te recuerde que ellos existen y que siempre piensan en ti aunque no puedan comunicarse. _

_De todas maneras, el motivo de esta carta es otro. Dentro de dos semanas será la graduación de tu promoción, así que quiero invitarte, por que a pesar de que ya no eres más alumno de éste colegio, yo te sigo teniendo en consideración. También quiero instarte a pensar en que la secundaria es la mejor época de la vida de una persona, pues allí es donde haces amigos para toda la vida, así que piensa en esos meses más que te quedan de clases como una oportunidad que no se les presenta a muchas personas. _

_Pero bueno, basta de melancolías. La invitación está en el sobre, así que espero verte dentro de dos semanas en el colegio con tu habitual sonrisa. Todos tus compañeros estarán esperándote en la puerta del auditorio, al igual que yo. Ahora, lamentablemente tengo que despedirme, pero te lo recordaré una vez más: tú recibiste una oportunidad única para prolongar una etapa crucial en tu vida. Aprovéchala. _

_Nicholas Clark" _

Lo había olvidado. Era un verdadero idiota. No podía creer que había olvidado su propia graduación con la desmedida ilusión que le hacía. Sus amigos, su director, todos lo habían esperado, pero el nunca llegó. Ni siquiera lo sabía. Había estado tan centrado en los problemas que tenía con Sasuke que no se le había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que se había marchado dos semanas antes de que se terminaran las clases en los Estados Unidos.

-Qué imbécil… –tenía la voz quebrada y los ojos acuosos-. Qué imbécil que soy…

Guardó la carta en el sobre, el cual a su vez, lo dejó nuevamente en el cajón abierto. Se secó las pocas lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas, pero estaba seguro de que ni bien pusiera un pie fuera de la casa el caudal se desataría. Tal vez no era tan mala idea pasar un rato en la nueva casa de su primo, con la mente ocupada en otras cosas en lugar de esa carta. Pero lo que todavía no entendía era por que su madre no se la había mostrado, pues estaba seguro de que ella la había recibido.

Se pasó una mano por los rubios cabellos enmarañados, desordenándolos más si es que aquello era posible. Compuso una falsa sonrisa, bajó las escaleras, agarró las llaves de la casa, y se marchó. No quería estar allí ni un segundo más.

* * *

**Todavía no me gusta como quedó, pero después de muchos arreglos al capítulo original, decidí que ésta era la mejor correción.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	11. The Party

**¡Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo de pedir internet, lo conseguí. Ahora si podré volver a publicar a mi anterior ritmo. Quiero agradecerles a todos de antemano por su paciencia y por su apoyo. Bueno, les dejo para que disfruten del capítulo once de mi historia. Espero que les guste. **

**Un beso, Veela-chan. **

* * *

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Capítulo Once: The Party. **

Estaba de camino a casa cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Naruto sacó el dichoso aparatito del bolsillo de su chaqueta, considerando seriamente el contestar. No tenía ganas de escuchar a Sakura, pero por otro lado pensaba que un poco de alegría ajena lograría levantarle el ánimo, cosa que ni su primo ni Sai habían conseguido hacer cuando llegó a la mansión en un estado de lo más deplorable. Respiró profundo, modulando su tono de voz hasta convertirlo en uno forzadamente casual.

-Sakura-chan –dijo, fingiendo sorpresa-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Cansada –gritó algo a alguien al otro lado de la línea, maldiciendo luego en voz baja-. La fiesta de Ino comienza en pocas horas, pero todavía quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

-¿La fiesta…? ¡Oh, si! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

-Me lo imaginaba – se rió de él en voz baja, -. Tienes que estar en casa de Hinata a eso de las nueve. Ni se te ocurra faltar o tu futura descendencia se verá seriamente afectada.

-Pues…

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué estaba deprimido por haber olvidado su graduación? Claro que no. Había tenido suficiente con las indiscretas miradas de Deidara y las crudas opiniones de Sai acerca de ese tema. Además, había prometido que iría. Necesitaba distraerse, alejarse un rato de los problemas que tenía clavados entre las cejas. Lo pensó detenidamente unos momentos, antes de responder con un escueto iré. Sakura percibió la nota triste en su tono de voz, pero no hizo preguntas. Estaba segura de que el rubio le contaría lo que pasaba tarde o temprano, y ella le ofrecería su ayuda.

-Samantha también puede venir –dijo la pelirosa-. No creo que le haga mucha gracia quedarse encerrada en su casa mientras el primo festeja por ahí. Además, necesita desesperadamente de diversa compañía. Si pasa mucho tiempo contigo quien sabe como terminará.

-Muy graciosa –musitó con sarcasmo-. Entonces nos vemos luego. Adiós, Sakura.

-Ja na.

Para cuando vino a darse cuenta estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su casa. El corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado, sintiendo como una ingente cantidad de rabia se agolpaba en sus venas, pugnando por escapar a la primera oportunidad que se le concediera. Nuevamente llegó a la conclusión de que debía distraerse, entrando en la casa como un bólido. Saludó a su madre lo más cordialmente que pudo, quien asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, pasando de largo hasta llegar a la habitación de huéspedes.

-Hasta que al fin apareces –murmuró la pelirroja, desviando la mirada hacia su primo-. Te veo molesto… ¿Pasó algo?

-Absolutamente nada –replicó hoscamente-. Lo siento, pero no estoy de humor. Sólo quería saber si tienes ganas de venir a una fiesta conmigo. Es el cumpleaños de Ino, la rubia de la florería.

-¡Claro que sí! –Saltó de la cama entusiasmada, acercándose al armario-. Pero antes de cualquier cosa, dime que es lo que te sucede. Soy una de las pocas personas que te aguantan cuando estas de muy mal humor, así que desembucha.

-Prometo contártelo mañana, ahora sólo quiero largarme a mi habitación.

Sin darle oportunidad a Sam para responder, Naruto salió del cuarto cerrando de un portazo. La pelirroja miró la puerta unos segundos con los ojos entornados, intentando adivinar por que derroteros vagaban los pensamientos del rubio. Con él nunca se sabía. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía verdaderamente enojado, pues antes solía escudarse tras una falsa sonrisa que engañaba a casi todo el mundo.

-Este muchacho no tiene remedio.

-

Naruto enterró la cabeza en la almohada y descargó toda su furia en un grito que llegó amortiguado a las habitaciones contiguas. Sam estaba en el pasillo cuando lo escuchó, pero fue su tía quien se aventuró a los aposentos de su hijo para averiguar que le pasaba. Lo encontró hecho un ovillo en la almohada, murmurando insultos en todos los idiomas que conocía, maldiciendo su vida. Kushina puso los brazos en jarras y carraspeó sonoramente, consiguiendo la atención del rubio. El odio que se reflejaba en esos ojos azules la amedrentó hasta puntos insospechados, haciéndole caer en la cuenta de que lo que sea que le sucediera a Naruto, era enteramente su culpa.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? –intentó sonar demandante, pero su firmeza había menguado bastante-. Te desapareces la mañana entera, cuando llegas me saludas como si fuera una desconocida, y ahora te pones a gritar.

-No me pasa nada –negó firmemente-. Simplemente tengo dolor de cabeza.

-Ese no es motivo para portarte altanero conmigo, además, sé que me estás mintiendo. Soy tu madre, puedo ver a través de ti aunque tú estés completamente convencido de lo contrario.

-¿Quién habla de mentir?

Tenía que cerrar la boca en ese mismo instante, pero las palabras que llevaba todo el día deseando echarle en cara estaba reunidas en su garganta, alineándose para ser disparadas a quemarropa. Sin considerar las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el rubio le gritó con todas sus fuerzas que era una mentirosa. Kushina asistió a ese espectáculo con los ojos verdes desmesuradamente abiertos, mientras escuchaba lo que menos quería escuchar. Su hijo había descubierto la carta. Eso sí que no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-¿Feliz? –preguntó, furioso. El pecho le subía y le bajaba a una velocidad alarmante, pero el parecía no ser consciente de que le faltaba el aire-. Me quitaste todo lo que era importante: mi novia, mis amigos, mi familia… todo. Y por una vez que se me daba la oportunidad de retomar mi antigua vida aunque fuese por una noche, vas y me lo niegas.

-No es lo que parece…

-Sí, claro –la atajó-. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que arreglarme para salir. Sam y yo iremos a una fiesta, si es que no te molesta dejarme ir.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, al borde de las lágrimas. Besó a su hijo en la frente y salió de la habitación con paso abatido. Samantha estaba pegada a la puerta de su habitación, blanca como la cera, demasiado conmocionada para hablar. Nunca había visto a su primo reaccionar de esa manera tan violenta. Pero en algo tenía razón: Uzumaki Kushina le había negado un privilegio que le pertenecía. Él había aceptado el hecho de mudarse a otro país a dos semanas de acabar su último año, esperando alguna compensación.

-Minato acaba de llegar –dijo Sam con voz temblorosa-. No escuchó absolutamente nada de la discusión, así que tranquila.

-¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila si mi único hijo me odia?

Para esa pregunta, Samantha no tenía ninguna respuesta.

-

-¡Llegaron! –Sakura abrazó a Naruto con fuerza, dándole a entender sin palabras que lo apoyaba, cosa que el rubio agradeció de corazón-. Hablaremos luego de eso que te está molestando tanto, ahora quiero que vayas adentro y te relajes –le susurró de tirón-. Sam, tu vienes conmigo.

Agarró a la pelirroja por los hombros, desapareciendo ambas tras una puerta. El rubio se quedó un momento de pie en los escalones de la entrada, mirando fijamente la luna llena que brillaba en el negro firmamento. De repente, una mano enguantada en verde le presionó el hombro, llamando su atención.

-El negro te queda bien, Naruto-kun.

Hinata le sonrió ampliamente, escrutándolo con sus ojos perlados. Ella, al igual que Sakura, notó al instante que algo malo sucedía con su amigo. Volvió a presionar los hombros del muchacho, empujándolo hasta el interior, donde los demás invitados esperaban a la cumpleañera. Naruto correspondió a todos los saludos con alegría fingida, dejando un rastro de incertidumbre en los presentes. Gaara lo sujetó de la muñeca cuando se sentó a su lado, dedicándole una intensa mirada que le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

-¿Quieres contarme? –le preguntó en voz baja-. No me gusta verte así.

-Te lo contaré, pero no ahora –desvió la mirada a la puerta de entrada donde tres figuras de negro saludaban a Hinata-. Te lo prometo –le aseguró Naruto estrechándole la mano-. De verdad.

-Está bien –aceptó, no del todo convencido-. Ya estamos todos los invitados especiales –anunció al reconocer a los tres personas que acababan de llegar, sintiendo como Naruto se crispaba a su costado-. Uchiha…

Deidara corrió hacia Naruto, plantándole un beso que el rubio correspondió por breves segundos, dejando a su primo momentáneamente desconcertado. Sai le revolvió los desgreñados cabellos en un gesto nada propio de él, atrayendo las miradas, mientras que Sasuke, oculto tras una máscara de serena frialdad, ni siquiera le miró.

-Ino estará aquí muy pronto, así que escuchen con atención –Sam se acomodó la falda del vestido azul, recorriendo la sala con la mirada. Les explicó con detalle lo que tenían que hacer para darle una verdadera sorpresa a la cumpleañera-. Gaara-kun, Sai-san, vengan conmigo.

Los aludidos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y siguieron a la pelirroja hasta una puerta de madera oculta en la penumbra. Naruto contempló la brillante cabellera de su prima, hipnotizado por su irreal color, hasta que una mano se balanceó frente a sus ojos, llamando su atención. Deidara le sonrió ampliamente en un intento de reconfortarlo. Le respondió el gesto con una lacónica cabezada, desviando los ojos azules hacia los demás allí reunidos. Por su mente pasó volando la vaga idea de marcharse, pero por algún motivo su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Tal vez se debía a la tensión de su cuerpo, a la rigidez de sus movimientos… todo en él estaba como apagado esa noche y aquello comenzaba a notarse.

-Relájate –le dijo su primo cruzando los brazos tras la nuca-. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que algo te sucede, así que te toca cambiar la cara a menos que quieras explicar una y otra vez la historia de la carta.

-Puede ser…

-¿Dónde quedó el Namikaze –bajó la voz al pronunciar su apellido real- Naruto de hasta hace algún tiempo? Ese muchacho atolondrado que le hacía frente a todo con una sonrisa lo bastante grande como para tragarse al mundo entero. Se suponía que el que se enfurruñaba con todos era yo.

-Está bien –suspiró con pesadez-. Lo pasado, pisado. No fui a mi graduación, pues me queda una más –esta vez su sonrisa fue verdadera, no tan amplia, pero real-. Creo que deberíamos ocultarnos ya. Son las diez, no falta mucho para que llegue Ino.

-Tienes razón –se puso de pie-. Iré a buscar a Sakura.

-

Las luces de la sala se encendieron de súbito al escuchar el eco de una voz femenina que susurraba con expectación. Un ensordecedor grito de júbilo le recibió ni bien su rubia cabellera fue completamente visible. Ino, presionando su pecho con las manos, miraba alrededor con los ojos azules desmesuradamente abiertos, extremadamente aturdida como para percatarse de lo que verdaderamente sucedía. Iba a decir algo, pero las luces se apagaron de nuevo y un gigantesco pastel voló ingrávido hacia ella con diecisiete velitas de colores encendidas.

-Muchas gracias –dijo la chica cuando todos terminaron de cantar. La sala estaba iluminada nuevamente, los invitados mirando con atención a la cumpleañera-. Con que esto fue lo que estuvieron haciendo toda la semana. Pensé que se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños.

-Eso nunca –Sakura la abrazó con fuerza-. Eres nuestra amiga. Cosas como esa quedan grabadas en la memoria para toda la vida. Pero bueno, se supone que esto es una fiesta, así que Sam, por favor, sube el volumen.

La música comenzó a hacerse más fuerte a medida que se acercaban al jardín, donde la verdadera fiesta se llevaría a cabo. Luces, mesas, bebidas… todo estaba allí, no faltaba nada. Las meseras del Imago Mundi se pararon derechas cuando los chicos atravesaron la puerta corrediza, dispersándose alrededor del pequeño lago que adornaba en centro del lugar. Naruto ocupó una mesa al fondo, en compañía de Gaara, Sam, Sai y Deidara. Los cinco se enfrascaron en una conversación que daba el aspecto de que duraría bastante tiempo, así que Temari se acercó a ellos, cortando en seco la interesante contestación de Sai a una pregunta un poco subida de tono.

-¡A bailar! –agarró a Sam de la muñeca al mismo tiempo que empujaba a su hermano de la silla. Ambos pelirrojos se vieron arrastrados a la pequeña pista de baile armada a pocos pasos de allí-. Volveré por ustedes.

Al cabo de una hora los demás invitados de la fiesta llegaron. Las chicas vestidas de verde, los chicos vestidos de negro. Al menos unas treinta personas estaban charlando, bailando, bebiendo, todo al mismo tiempo sin parar un segundo. Temari había cumplido su promesa: Naruto estaba en medio de un grupo de chicas que querían bailar con él, pero Ino lo salvó, pegándosele cuanto pudo; mientras tanto, Deidara se divertía meciéndose al compás de la música junto a la cabina del dj.

-Sakura me dijo que andabas algo deprimido –Ino tuvo que acercar su boca a la oreja del rubio para éste pudiera escucharla-. ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Un poco –replicó del mismo modo, su voz amortiguada por la música-. Deidara me obligó a ponerme de buen humor.

-Me alegro.

-

Los minutos pasaron con asombrosa rapidez, pues para cuando vinieron a darse cuenta ya eran las doce en punto. Algunas personas, cansadas de tanto bailar, reposaban los pies cómodamente sentados en las mesas desperdigadas a su alrededor. Entre esos estaban Temari, quien se quejaba de una torcedura de tobillo que para el día siguiente estaría morada; Naruto, medio dormido, apoyando la cabeza en su mano derecha; y finalmente Shikamaru, completamente despierto pero demasiado desganado como para hacer algún comentario.

-Chicos –la voz de Hinata los sobresaltó a los tres-. Algunos vamos a jugar verdad o desafío en la sala. Si quieren, vengan –señaló una botella de vidrio vacía-. Los espero.

Se levantaron de inmediato, impulsados también por la cantidad de alcohol que tenían dentro. Ninguno estaba borracho todavía, pero la mayoría había bebido lo suficiente como para comenzar a decir y hacer cosas que se suponía, nadie que estuviese con los cinco sentidos alerta, haría. La música se escuchaba menos fuerte en el interior de la casa que en el abarrotado jardín, por eso los tres agradecieron el cambio de sonido. Hinata al verlos sacudió el brazo para indicarles que unieran al círculo. Naruto se sentó junto a Gaara, mientras que los otros dos ocuparon un espacio vacío al lado de Sakura.

-Muy bien –Hinata puso la botella en el centro del círculo, lista para hacerla girar-. La boquilla pregunta, la base responde.

Las primeras víctimas del juego fueron Kiba e Ino. La cumpleañera preguntó, el aludido replicó desafío. Unos momentos después, parado en el centro del círculo, Kiba se sacaba la camiseta frente a Hinata, quien por unos segundos desvió la mirada hacia su novio, que estaba sentado en un sillón de dos plazas junto a Sasuke, disimulando una burlona sonrisa. La segunda pareja fueron Gaara y Sakura. La pelirosa se negó inmediatamente a responder la pregunta que el pelirrojo le hizo, por lo que terminó bebiendo dos shots de tequila seguidos sin el clásico acompañamiento de la sal y el limón.

A medida que el juego avanzaba, las preguntas y los desafíos se volvían cada vez más atrevidos. Naruto tuvo que besar a Sakura en los labios; Temari contó uno de sus secretos mejor guardados; Ino confesó lo mucho que le gustaba Kiba, por que en una especie de medio tiempo, terminaron de novios tras una larga conversación en voz baja… En fin, las cosas parecían salirse de control por momentos, pero gracias a la estricta vigilancia de Neji, nada de lo que ninguno podía arrepentirse sucedió.

Tras una hora más de juego todos regresaron al jardín a continuar bailando. El cielo estaba morado, anunciando la madrugada. Deidara consultó su reloj, impresionado: eran las tres de la mañana. Se sentaron en una mesa vacía y enseguida una de las meseras llevó un vaso de vodka con jugo de naranja a cada uno. Naruto se lo bebió todo de un trago, su mal humor relegado al olvido. Se estaba divirtiendo de verdad, rodeado por música, licor y gente. Ni siquiera la triste imagen del rostro de su madre podía arruinarle el momento, o al menos eso creía. En ese momento Sasuke salió también. Él era el único que había pasado la noche entera sentado sin probar un bocado de nada. El rubio frunció el entrecejo, reprimiéndose mentalmente. No debía sentirse así, pero no podía hacer nada para evitar la fuerte presión en su pecho cada vez que esos ojos negros y sin vida lo miraban.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –De repente Hinata se acercó al pelinegro. Naruto estaba justo al lado de ellos, pero el estruendo no lo dejó escuchar ni una sola palabra-. Necesito hablar contigo. Ve a la terraza del segundo piso; las primeras escaleras de caracol que veas en la sala.

El moreno asintió después de unos minutos de reflexión. Hinata no se movió de su lugar hasta que la silueta del Uchiha se perdió en la oscuridad. Luego, como arrastrada por una cuerda, llegó a la mesa que ocupaban los dos rubios. Le pidió al rubio que fuese a la terraza con ella, pues necesitaba hablarle. Un tanto confundido por aquello, la siguió hasta el interior del templo. Caminaron a tientas por un pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, donde una escalera metálica de caracol brillaba levemente iluminada por el resplandor de las luces que entraban por la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el rubio una vez afuera, sin percatarse de la figura petrificada tras él-. ¿Pasó algo malo, acaso?

-Para nada –en su boca se perfiló una maliciosa sonrisa-. Regresaré luego –en un pestañeo la pelinegra había desaparecido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Naruto intentó abrirla pero esta no cedía. Hinata le había puesto el pestillo desde el otro lado-. ¡Yo sé que no comprendes, pero más tarde me lo agradecerás!

El rubio dio unos pasos hacia atrás, visiblemente confundido. ¿Por qué demonios Hinata lo había dejado encerrado allí si se suponía que quería hablar con él? Fue entonces cuando un leve carraspeo llamó su atención. Volteó con rapidez, encontrándose cara a cara con Sasuke, quien parecía igual de desconcertado que él, aunque lo disimulaba mucho mejor. El corazón de Naruto comenzó a palpitar desbocado, sintiendo como la sangre se le subía al rostro. Era la primera vez en días que se encontraba completamente a solas con él después de aquel encuentro en su casa. Todavía no podía olvidar el malentendido que había ocasionado.

-Naruto.

-Sasuke.

-

-Minato, son las tres de la mañana –se quejó Kushina por enésima vez en media hora-. Llevas la noche entera leyendo esa carta. Las cosas estás como están, ya no se puede hacer nada.

-¿Entiendes que tendré que marcharme antes que ustedes? –Preguntó con un deje de histerismo en la voz-. Naruto se dará cuenta de lo que está pasando en el instante en el que le digamos que tengo que viajar a Los Ángeles.

-Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto –se incorporó en la cama, pasándose una mano por el rostro hinchado. Tras la discusión con Naruto había llorado a lágrima viva encerrada en la habitación de su sobrina hasta bien pasadas las diez-. Nuestra estadía en Japón iba a ser temporal. La mayoría de nuestros viajes han sido para cambiar de aires, eso no lo niego, pero algunos han sido por trabajo aunque Naruto crea que no.

El rubio miró a su mujer con una expresión indescifrable, imaginando la reacción de su hijo a la noticia que muy pronto tendría que darle. Dentro de algunos meses volverían a los Estados Unidos para siempre. El proyecto de la compañía para la que trabaja estaba llegando a su fin, y como promotor principal, el tendría que manejar las oficinas americanas sólo por que el diseño de aquellas plantas eran suyos. Estaba casi seguro de que volvería a afrontar la misma desgarradora escena que dio Naruto en el aeropuerto: gritó cuanto pudo, hasta que los pulmones no le dieron más. Lloraba de la rabia, estaba pálido por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para mantenerse en pie. Nunca lo había visto así de alterado.

-Nos matará.

-Tendrá que hacerse a la idea –su habitual firmeza no había regresado todavía-. En fin, mi hermana ha encontrado un departamento cerca de la suyo. No es tan grande como el anterior pero estaremos bien hasta que consigas tu acenso. Vas a ver que todo volverá a ser como antes, Minato, lo prometo.

-Eso espero, Kushina, eso espero.

-

Habían pasado casi diez minutos cuando el rubio se atrevió a romper el incómodo silencio. Sentado junto a Sasuke en una banca de mimbre blanco, lo miró de reojo, como evaluando su expresión. Él era el único en esa casa que estaba completamente sobrio a parte de Neji. Hasta él mismo se sentía mareado, a veces se le desenfocaba la mirada y tenía que detenerse un momento para que aquello pasara. Pero aún así estaba consciente de sus acciones y palabras, aunque reaccionara un poco más lento de lo normal. Se acercó un poco, para poder verlo mejor. Tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, pero no parecía ejercer fuerza en los párpados. La boca formaba una fina línea recta, que daba a entender que la situación no le agradaba para nada. Y finalmente los brazos cruzados en el pecho, los dedos de la mano izquierda tamborileando distraídos.

-Sasuke… –comenzó, en voz baja-. Sobre lo que pasó en mi casa…

-¿Si?

-Fue un malentendido –el moreno levantó una ceja, escéptico. De verdad estaba enojado-. Mi madre estaba allí, ella nos vio… todavía no acostumbra a la idea de que yo…

-A la idea de que tú, ¿qué?

-De que esté enamorado de un hombre.

-Hn.

Volvieron a quedarse callados, mirando en direcciones distintas. Los nervios habían desaparecido, reemplazados por una sensación de vacío. Estaba intentando disculparse por haberlo echado de su casa sin darle explicación alguna, pero él parecía no estar interesado en escucharle. Continuaba en la misma postura de fría indiferencia, como quien no quiere la cosa. Sabía que no tenía motivo alguno para reclamarle, pero esa bendita apatía que había desarrollado últimamente hacia él lo estaba volviendo loco. Había aguantado bastante tiempo sin dar señales de incomodidad, pero ya no podía más.

-¡Estoy intentado disculparme! –Exclamó poniéndose súbitamente de pie-. Lamento haberte echado de la casa, lamento haberte tratado tan mal, pero es que no entiendes como me sentí cuando la vi allí. ¡Parecía un fantasma!

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés avergonzado de lo que sientes por mí –había algo en su voz, un tono de reproche que amedrentó a Naruto-. Sé que es difícil aceptar una condición sexual de un día para el otro, pero esa no es una excusa para evitarlo. Por que eso es lo que has estado haciendo: evitarme.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Entonces por qué te da pena cuando te beso? ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptarlo? –el también se había levantado, cerrando las manos en puños a cada lado del cuerpo-. No entiendo por qué, si sé lo mucho que te gusta mi cercanía. Te gusta que invada tu espacio personal.

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sasuke había acorralado a Naruto entre la barandilla y su cuerpo, uniendo sus labios en un beso forzado y salvaje. El rubio intentó detenerlo, pero poco a poco fue cayendo en el juego hasta que correspondía con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse con su acompañante. Habían perdido el control de sus emociones, dejándose llevar por los impulsos. Ese contacto entre sus bocas no era para nada un beso, si no una forma de pelear. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, mucho menos ahora, que las cosas estaban revelándose como eran.

Pasaron un rato así, intentando hacerse daño en vano. No fue hasta que la espalda del rubio, que reclamaba un poco de libertan en la presión a la que se vía sometida, lo obligara a soltar un gemido ahogado. De verdad le dolía, pero no se comparaba en nada al ardor que sentía en los labios, que de seguro estaban bastante hinchados al juzgar por la manera en la que Sasuke se acariciaba con los dedos. El silencio se hizo de nuevo, menos pesado que las veces anteriores. Negro y azul se conectaron de golpe, sólo entonces lo entendieron: aquello que los unía iba más allá de la simple atracción, era amor. Ese pensamiento compartido los sonrojó a ambos.

-Espera un momento –Sasuke sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, marcó un número con rapidez, esperando a que le contestaran-. Sube.

Cinco minutos después Hinata les había abierto la puerta de la terraza, la picardía brillando en sus ojos plateados. En un arranque súbito de inspiración se le había ocurrido una forma de animar al rubio. Encerrarlo con Sasuke en un lugar desierto para que pudieran poner sus ideas en claro. Sólo esperaba no haber cometido un error, pero sus temores se disiparon al verlos tomados de la mano esperando pacientemente a que llegara. Contuvo un grito de triunfo mientras bajaban las escaleras, pero una vez en el jardín no pudo evitar chillar en voz baja. Los demás invitados se habían ido, sólo quedaban la cumpleañera y sus invitados especiales, todos mirando a la parejita con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Naruto…? –Sakura se había quedado muda de la impresión, por lo que tenía que forzarse a hablar-. Sus manos… ¿Ustedes son…?

-Sí –contestó Sasuke con firmeza, avergonzado en lo más mínimo-. Acabo de pedírselo –continuó con voz cansina-. Vamos, Sakura, quita esa cara de espanto. Por favor.

-Pero… es que yo…

Justo en ese momento tenía que darse cuenta. Estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero resultaba que el muchachito quería a alguien más, que por pura casualidad era de su mismo sexo. Sonrió con tristeza, más no sintió celos, sólo una especie de vacío que tardaría en volver a llenarse. Se acercó al rubio, lo abrazó con fuerza, e intentó alejarse de él lo más rápido que pudo, pero él la retuvo allí, pegada a su cuerpo, con el brazo izquierdo.

-Se suponía que hablaríamos de eso que me estaba molestando –le dijo sonriendo con la comisa de la boca-. ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro.

Esperaron a que se fueran para centrar sus inquisidoras miradas en Sasuke, quien por primera vez en toda la noche bebía algo de licor. Se sentó junto a Hinata, quien sonreía a la mar de contenta. Todos se mantenían en silencio, aguardando a que el Uchiha comenzase a hablar, pero se quedarían con las ganas de saber, pues él no parecía dispuesto a abrir la boca aunque lo obligasen.

-

-Pues, vaya –susurró Sakura una vez finalizado el relato del rubio sobre la carta que había encontrado esa mañana-. Es comprensible tu reacción. De verdad no puedo creer que Kushina-san te haya ocultado algo tan importante como eso.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo –estaba triste otra vez, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Con tan sólo imaginarse a sus antiguos amigos esperándolo en la puerta esa noche le entraban unas fuertes ganas gritar hasta desgañitarse-. Supongo que quiere cortar por completo mis lazos con los Estados Unidos… pero bueno, eso era todo.

-Debiste haber recurrido a mí desde un principio en lugar de ir dónde tu primo –se pasó una mano por el despeinado cabello rosa-. No es que Deidara me caiga mal, pero me parece que no tiene la madurez suficiente como para ayudarte con una cosa así. Sai tal vez pudo ser de utilidad sólo por que dice las cosas tal cual las piensa.

Se quedaron callados un momento. Naruto notaba a Sakura tensa, como si su presencia le incomodara. Pero la experiencia le decía que no preguntara nada, que ella sola comenzaría a hablar si es que se sentía preparada para ello. Pasó un minuto más o menos cuando la pelirosa, en voz extremadamente baja, abrió los labios para preguntarle:

-Así que tú y Sasuke, ¿eh?

-Ajá –replicó también en voz baja-. Desde hace algún tiempo que andamos tonteando con la "relación" si es que se le puede llamar así a nuestro vínculo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Todo empezó con Romeo y Julieta. Fue atracción a primera vista, aunque me costó mucho aceptarlo. En Los ángeles yo había tenido una linda novia a la que no le faltaba absolutamente nada, pero Sasuke… bueno, él es distinto. Tiene algo que te atrapa desde el mismo momento en el que lo miras.

-Eso fue exactamente lo que yo te dije cuando nos encontramos frente a esa librería –lo miró fijamente, los ojos verdes brillando bajo la luz de la luna-. Él es un misterio que todo el mundo quiere descubrir.

-Tienes razón.

-Todo esto es inesperado, pero les deseo lo mejor, enserio –parecía sincera, pero Naruto pudo notar el tremendo esfuerzo que le costaba pronunciar esas palabras-. Sasuke tuvo suerte al encontrar a alguien como tú.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan –le agarró la barbilla con una mano antes de unir sus bocas en un corto contacto-. Gracias.

Sin decir nada más se puso de pie, alejándose lentamente de ella.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Naruto llegó al colegio primero. El aula de sexto curso estaba vacía, sumida en una especie de arrullador silencio que no se veía capaz de romper. Estaba a punto de sentarse en la silla que había ocupado los primeros días de clase, cuando recordó que Sai era quien ahora ocupaba ese puesto. Deshizo lo andado, corriendo la silla de su padrino hacia atrás, dejándose caer en ella luego con desgano. Sacó su reproductor de música del bolsillo delantero de su mochila, se puso los audífonos, subió el volumen al máximo y no tardó en quedarse dormido. Después de lo que le parecieron breves segundos, el rubio despertó sobresaltado. El salón estaba casi lleno de estudiantes que conversaban en voz baja sobre la fiesta o sobre las cosas que habían hecho el fin de semana. Se incorporó con dificultad, todas las vértebras de su espalda resentidas por haberse quedado ancladas en una posición tan incómoda.

-Buenos días, Bella Durmiente –Hinata le atusó los cabellos en un gesto cariñoso, sonriéndole al mismo tiempo. Neji estaba de pie junto a ella, perforándolo con sus ojos perlados carentes de expresión-. No le hagas caso, no durmió muy bien anoche.

-Ah, ya –replicó un poco más tranquilo. Por un momento había creído que esa mirada se debía a su reciente relación con Sasuke-. Pues lo que sea que lo esté molestando debe ser bastante grave.

-Peleamos –dijo al fin la pelinegra-. Ayer se me escapó eso de que los había encerrado en la terraza y se puso furioso. Dijo que no le parecía prudente haber forzado la situación entre Sasuke y tú. Pero seamos sinceros, si yo no hubiese hecho nada, ustedes seguirían en sus trece de no dirigirse la palabra.

-Si quieres puedo hablar con él…

-No, déjalo así. En un par de días se le pasará. Lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano.

-Si tú lo dices.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente tras desviar la mirada por breves segundos hacia la puerta. Sin decir ni pío agarró a Neji fuertemente del antebrazo, arrastrándolo por la fuerza hasta sus lugares. El rubio se quedó un tanto cortado ante aquella inesperada situación, pero cuando una voz que se le hizo extremadamente conocida le habló, entendió todo. Sasuke estaba de pie, a su lado, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Su corazón dio un bote al chocar de lleno con esa intensa marea índigo que brillaba como nunca antes la había visto brillar.

-Buenos días, dobe.

-Ya comenzamos con los insultos, teme –esbozó una sonrisa zorruna, arrancándole al pelinegro un débil sonrojo-. ¿Irás a mi casa hoy?

-_Tengo _que ir –puntualizó, entrecerrando los ojos-. Tu madre tiene que saberlo, ¿no te parece? Además, prefiero decírselo yo a dejar que un dobe como tú abra la bocota –ahogó una risa-. Quita esa cara, que no es tan grave.

-No estoy así por que vayas a hablar con mi madre, si no por que dijiste más de cuatro palabras seguidas… Eso es un milagro.

-No juegues con tu suerte, Uzumaki Naruto.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón, revelando a un ojeroso Kakashi. A leguas se notaba que estaba cansado, pero parecía muy feliz. El rubio lo miró un momento antes de adivinar el motivo de su mala noche: Iruka. Esperó a que se acercara lo suficiente como para poder hablarle en voz baja sin tener que acercársele demasiado.

-¿Cómo está Iruka, Kakashi-sensei? –Se mordió el puño para evitar soltar una carcajada ante el gracioso bote que había dado su padrino-. Vamos, hombre, que en mi casa lo sabe todo el mundo. Después de todo, él es mi familia.

-Cállate –pidió con voz cansina, sin conseguir el efecto deseado-. No he dormido nada, así podría estar desquitándome contigo la mala noche. Sasuke –se volteó hacia el moreno-. A tu puesto, que tienen el recreo para hacer vida social.

Tras esa breve conversación mandó a todos a callar, al mismo tiempo que abría su libro por la página cien, pidiéndoles luego a sus alumnos que hicieran lo mismo. Mientras escribía la fecha en la pizarra, Kakashi maldijo al muchacho sentado en su silla. Tal vez Minato estaría dispuesto a explicarle por que demonios le contaba esas cosas tan personales a su hijo.

-

Sakura se sentó frente a ellos, murmurando palabras incomprensibles al mismo tiempo que despedazaba una hoja de papel llena de números. Temari la miró fijamente, acomodando mejor la cabeza en las piernas del rubio. Cuatro pares de ojos se anclaron en la recién llegada, quien parecía bastante entretenida asesinando al pobre e inocente papel. Sasuke le puso una mano en el hombro, deteniéndola en el acto.

-Ya no se puede romper –le dijo con voz cansina-. ¿Qué te dijo el director?

La pelirrosa intentó reducirlo a una mota de polvo con la mirada, más no consiguió amedrentarlo ni un poco. Respiró profundo, serenándose de a poco. Acababa de salir de la oficina de Sarutobi después de mantener una larga conversación con él y con su amada progenitora. Iba a ir a la universidad antes de tiempo, lo que significaba menos tiempo para ella y sus amigos.

-Estoy matriculada en el pre de medicina, que casualmente comienza hoy en la tarde –se dejó caer en el césped, estirando los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo-. Me voy a pasar lo que queda del año estudiando con la dueña del hospital de la ciudad.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –preguntó Naruto sin comprender la rabia de su amiga. Si no estaba mal, su sueño era ser una doctora famosa-. Creí que la medicina te gustaba.

-Me encanta, pero lo que me molesta es que no ve a quedar tiempo para nada… mi mamá no me dijo nada; lo hizo todo ella sola.

-Eso quiere decir: adiós fiestas para Haruno Sakura –afirmó más que preguntó Temari-. Te comprendo, créeme. Yo no podría vivir sin ir a una fiesta al menos una vez al mes.

-Mi único consuelo es que tengo como tutora a la mejor doctora del país –le guió un ojo al rubio-. Kobayashi Tsunade. Esa mujer es impresionante.

Naruto le sonrió a Sakura, compartiendo una cómplice mirada que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno. Sasuke afirmó la presa sobre la mano de su novio, dándole a entender que aquellas confianzas no le agradaban para nada. El rubio contuvo una sonrisa, llegando a la conclusión de que tendría que contarle unas cuantas cosas de su vida.

-Vas a llevarte bien con Tsunade, Sakura-chan –Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada-. Las dos tienen el mismo temperamento podrido.

-La amenaza a tu descendencia sigue en pie, naruto, así que no me tientes, por que puedo mandarte directo al hospital con más de un problema bastante difícil de resolver.

-Tregua.

La campana cortó la conversación. A regañadientes se pusieron de pie, alejándose de la fresca sombra que proyectaba el frondoso cerezo florecido, bajo el cual habían pasado los veinte minutos de recreo. Mientras, Naruto se acomodaba el cabello con una mano, al mismo tiempo que intentaba liberar la otra antes de que alguien los viera. Pero Sasuke lo aferró con mucha más fuerza, negando levemente con la cabeza.

-Se supone que no vamos a ocultarlo –lo miró fijamente-. A nadie.

Bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio, atrayendo la atención de todos los que quedaban todavía en el patio. Nadie los miraba como el rubio había esperado: las niñas los contemplaban con resignación, como si ya se hubieran hecho a la idea de que ellos quedaban permanentemente fuera del mercado. Mientras que los niños reaccionaron de muchas maneras diferentes: algunos los observaban con descaro; otros con los ojos brillándoles de admiración por su valentía. Sólo unos cuantos no los consideraron lo bastante interesantes como para preocuparse.

Los murmullos y las miradas cesaron cuando la puerta del salón se cerró tras ellos. Pero nuevas exclamaciones en voz baja comenzaron, al darse cuenta sus demás compañeros de que estaban tomados de la mano. Anko llegó en el momento justo para interrumpir el torrente de preguntas que parecía avecinarse. Los mandó a callar a todos de un alarido, y como castigo colectivo por culpa de una chica que se atrevió a quejarse, los obligó a leer dos capítulos seguidos de su libro de historia y escribir un ensayo de mil palabras sobre cada uno.

-Anko nos quiere matar –susurró Kiba a Naruto. Era la primera vez que le hablaba desde la fiesta de Hinata. Lo que posiblemente significaba que ya se le había pasado la impresión y que por fin actuaría como una persona normal-. ¿Cuánto apuestas a que no le subieron el sueldo?

-Inuzuka-kun, si no quieres que tus compañeros te asesinen, será mejor que te calles. Estoy buscando una oportunidad para mandarles más trabajo y eres un blanco perfecto.

-Hai, Anko-sensei –replicó el aludido palideciendo un tanto.

-

Karin hundió el rostro entre las manos, conteniendo un suspiro. Su móvil, el que había estado utilizando hasta hace unos segundos, reposaba a su lado. Si algo detestaba de corazón en el mundo, era a las personas superficiales. Madoka entraba plenamente en esa clasificación. Su obsesión con Uzumaki Naruto la estaba volviendo literalmente loca, pues cada vez que la llamaba para saber si había escuchado algo de él, terminaba describiéndole si aspecto con una devoción impresionante. Se sabía de memoria el rostro de aquel muchacho: piel morena, deslumbrante sonrisa, expresivos ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas y un enmarañado cabello rubio. Si no estuviese perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke, se habría enamorado de él.

-Maldición.

Madoka la había llamado como siempre, respetando la religiosa rutina a la que se habían acostumbrado. Hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que la castaña le recordó que habían hecho un trato. Karin la ayudó con valiosa información, y Madoka quería devolverle el favor. Todavía no podía concebir en su totalidad al demonio que se ocultaba tras la cara amable de una muchacha de diecisiete años. Tal vez el dragón que tenía tatuado en la espalda era una especie de advertencia en lugar de un simple decorado.

-Tal vez deba aceptar –murmuró, contemplando el suelo de mármol a través de sus dedos-. Aunque si todo sale mal no sólo perderé mi trabajo, si no a Sasuke también.

Desde la última vez que las dos chicas se habían visto, Karin había estado meditando seriamente en utilizar métodos poco justos para conseguir lo que quería. Por Uchiha Sasuke era capaz de hacer lo que sea, pero no se atrevía por temor a que se le escapara para siempre. De verdad le gustaba, mucho más de lo que nunca se imaginó. Respiró profundo, poniéndose de pie. Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del vestido y salió de su habitación.

-¿Karin? –Mikoto acababa de salir de la biblioteca-. En más o menos unos cinco minutos me voy para el centro y quisiera que me acompañes.

-Sí, claro.

-Entonces ve a cambiarte de ropa; te espero en el auto.

Mikoto no se movió de la base de las escaleras hasta que Karin se hubo perdido tras una de las puertas del vestíbulo.

-

-¡Samantha Fox! –Gritó Naruto tras entrar en su casa con Sasuke pisándole los talones-. ¡Sam! ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido esta niña?

La llamó una vez más, pero al no recibir respuesta llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba en casa. Hicieron una escala en la cocina de dónde se llevaron unas cuantas latas de refresco y algo para picar. Al subir las escaleras el rubio asomó la cabeza en el cuarto de sus padres, pero ellos tampoco estaban.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas allí –señaló el armario una vez encerrados en la habitación-. Tendremos que sobrevivir a base de esto por que yo no sirvo para cocinar.

-Es interesante –murmuró el Uchiha mirándolo de reojo-. No sé si es idea mía, pero ya no te pones nervioso cuando estás a solas conmigo.

-Puede ser –replicó, pensativo-. Supongo que me acostumbré a ello.

Se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y la lanzó al suelo, encima de su mochila. Sasuke lo imitó, pero él dobló la prenda y la dejó a buen recaudo sobre una silla junto a la puerta. Mientras Naruto trasteaba en la computadora, se dedicó a hurgar un poco en sus cosas. No es que fuese curioso, pero ese muchacho rubio despertaba en él reacciones que creía olvidadas y obsoletas después de mucho tiempo en desuso.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó después de un rato de fisgonear por las repisar. Tenía una caja de metal en las manos que pesaba horrores-. ¿Coleccionas piedras, acaso?

-Algo así –le quitó la caja de las manos y desparramó su contenido en la cama-. Cuando era niño mi abuelo me llevaba con él de viaje. Conozco muchos lugares del mundo y siempre compro una estatuilla como ésta para recordarlo –le mostró una Torre Eiffel en miniatura-. Esta me la regalo cuando tenía seis años, si es que no estoy mal.

-Tu abuelo debe tener un trabajo interesante si es que viaja tanto como tú dices.

-Pues sí, es escritor –ahora se acordaba de que iba a contarle ciertas cosas que le parecía, él debía saber-. Namikaze Jiraiya, el auto de la serie Icha-Icha.

-¿Icha-Icha…? ¡Itachi es adicto a esos libros! ¿Enserio eres el nieto de ese hombre? Todo el mundo lo conoce.

-Y mi abuela es Kobayashi Tsunade, la dueña de casi todos los hospitales del país –volvió a sentarse frente al computador-. Mi verdadero nombre es Namikaze Naruto, pero para evitar que la prensa se inmiscuyera en nuestra vida familiar, utilizo el apellido de mi madre.

-Oh, vaya. Eso es impresionante.

-Molesto, en realidad. Por que cuando hablo con otras personas sobre ese viejo pervertido es difícil contenerme. Una vez vasi se me escapa que es familiar mío frente a una periodista en un café de Nueva York.

Se quedó callado, contemplando la pantalla fijamente, como si le doliera hablar sobre ese tema. El moreno se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro, sobresaltándolo. Sus rostros quedaron peligrosamente cerca y esa mortal atracción que sentía el uno por el otro y viceversa, se encargó de lo demás. En poco tiempo estaban en la cama, el moreno sentado a horcajadas sobre el rubio, devorándoselo a besos. Era la primera vez que en sus pocos encuentros llegaban tan lejos, y cuando sintió la lengua de Sasuke dibujar círculos alrededor de su ombligo, no hizo más que reafirmar esa opinión.

No supo como ni cuando, su camiseta quedó relegada al olvido en un rincón de la habitación. El moreno dejó de besarlo para recorrer con la punta de los dedos el ligeramente definido torso del rubio, arrancándole leves gemidos. Continuó su recorrido hacia abajo, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros del borde del pantalón; un brevísimo destello de color rojo cruzó veloz por esos ojos negros. Naruto podía leer el deseo contenido en sus facciones, en la forma en la que sus pálidas manos se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo. Entonces él se contagió de esa misma sensación, sintiendo un leve hormigueo en la parte baja del vientre. Estaba excitado.

-Cierra los ojos –pidió el pelinegro.

Dejó caer todo su peso sobre el rubio, enterrando la cara en la curvatura de su cuello. Un débil aroma a perfume se abrió paso hasta su nariz, mientras rozaba esa piel morena con los labios entreabiertos. Naruto gemía en su oído, despertando inevitablemente sus ansias. En un vano intento de conseguir aplacar sus instintos, mordió la clavícula del rubio con saña, dejando la marca de sus dientes, las cuales rodeaban el pequeño moretón que ya comenzaba a aparecer. Sabía que no debía forzarlo a hacer nada que no quisiera, pero estaba seguro de que no podría controlarse más tiempo. Estuvo a punto de enloquecer cuando Naruto pronunció su nombre con la voz enronquecida, enroscando sus brazos en su níveo cuello.

Atrapó sus labios en un beso salvaje, abriéndose camino a esa húmeda cavidad con una fuerza indomable. Gemidos y suspiros no tardaron en llenar la habitación cuando las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono. Sasuke rozaba su prominente erección contra otra igual, al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de los estremecimientos del rubio, quién se sacudía bajo su cuerpo. De repente, el inconfundible sonido del azote de una puerta llegó hasta sus oídos, cortando la inspiración del momento. Los dos se incorporaron rápidamente, Naruto buscando su camiseta con desesperación. Un minuto después, Samantha abrió la puerta sin llamar, encontrándose con dos chicos ridículamente sonrojados, que respiraban a destiempo. Al parecer había interrumpido algo.

-Traje comida, tórtolos, así que si me hacen el favor de bajar a comer, se los agradecería –sonrió como sólo ella podía-. Y lo siento… Supongo que para la próxima entraré sin hacer tanto ruido.

Fingió no escuchar las excusas que le daba su primo y salió de la habitación con garbo, sacudiendo el brillante cabello rojo al caminar.

-Será mejor que vayamos –el rubio se puso de pie, doblándose al instante por in calambre en la ingle-. Ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente, deberíamos esperar un rato antes de movernos.

-Inteligente decisión –le sonrió de medio lado-. Usuratonkachi.

-Y ya comenzamos con los insultos, teme.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera replicar a sus palabras, lo calló con un beso. Sus miradas se encontraron a poca distancia y ambos sintieron un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. A eso se le podía llamar amor.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


End file.
